Безусловная любовь: Начало (Перевод: Unquestionable Love: The Prequel)
by Fires-at-nightfall
Summary: История, рассказывающая о начале серьезных отношений, прошедших испытание войной, тайнами, предубеждениями и верностью, между профессором Снейпом и Гермионой. Эпический роман с элементами драмы и романтики.
1. Chapter 1

**Безусловная любовь: Начало **

(_**Перевод:** Unquestionable Love: The Prequel, оригинальный текст s/8101373/1/Unquestionable-Love-The-Prequel)_

**Глава 1. Неопределенные изменения**

Гермиона Грейнджер кипела от злости, раздраженно топая прочь из большого зала по направлению к подземельям впереди своих самых ближайших друзей - Гарри Поттера и Рона Уизли. Она не желала слышать ни звука с тех пор, как Рон продолжил говорить об этой несдержанной чуднОй Лаванде Браун. Опять.

Однако каждое слово, сказанное Роном, о его новой недалекой и шумной подружке, казалось, само долетало до ее ушей, хотя она и старалась держаться подальше от скверного мальчишки, бесконечно певшего ей дифирамбы. Она знала, что все это делалось ей на зло, чтобы причинить еще больше боли.

И хотя Рон и Лаванда встречались всего около недели, тем не менее, слухи об этом причиняли шестнадцатилетней Гермионе не менее острую боль. Рана была все еще свежей, в ее мыслях продолжал вставать, бесконечно повторяясь, образ того отвратительного поцелуя.

По прошествии стольких лет добродушного подтрунивания друг над другом, красочных аргументов, и только в последний год или около того, невинного флирта, Рон оставил ее разбитой и опустошенной.

Как он мог до сих пор не знать о ее чувствах к нему? Неужели он не испытывал подобного по отношению к ней? Или все то время она всего лишь воображала себе, что он как-то по-особенному улыбался ей, смотрел на нее с теплотой и очень редко, но делал милый комплимент. Как мог этот глупый мальчишка не видеть, что находилось прямо перед его веснушчатым лицом?

_«Конечно, он не может это увидеть, Гермиона!»_, - горько размышляла она.

Чтобы не столкнуться с кем-либо взглядом, она опустила лицо и ускорила шаг, недовольно пыхтя.

«Ты ему не нужна! Ты никогда не была нужна ему! Зачем ему хотя бы смотреть на тебя, когда есть рядом она?»

Гермиона отбросила несколько локонов, упавших на лицо, совершенно не замечая, с какой стремительностью она шла и людей, которых миновала без единого слова приветствия, не смотря на то, что с некоторыми была знакома. Она игнорировала их.

Ее глаза теплого насыщенного оттенка карамели яркие и мерцающие с каждым шагом все больше наполнялись слезами.

Она быстро отерла слезы, угрожавшие скатиться по щекам. Она не будет плакать из-за него. Он этого не заслуживал. Но тогда почему ей было так больно?

«Это пройдет, Гермиона! Ради Мерлина, успокойся!»

Добравшись до подземелий, она вошла в холодную лабораторию зельеварения, теперь не настолько мрачную, какой она была все предыдущие пять лет обучения, когда предмет вел совершенно другой профессор. В этот момент она поняла, что у нее есть свободные пятнадцать минут до начала занятий, и кроме нее в классе никого нет. Даже профессор Слагхорн, обычно слонявшийся без дела до начала занятий, также отсутствовал, а Рон и Гарри, она знала, появятся не раньше нескольких минут.

Последнее, чего желала эмоционально разбитая девушка, это присутствие Рона, наслаждавшегося видом ее слез. Он сразу бы понял, что это из-за него, а вытерпеть такое для Гермионы было выше ее сил.

_«Женский туалет. Иди и постарайся хоть немного взять под контроль свои эмоции!»_

Быстро развернувшись на каблуках, она выбежала из комнаты.С легкостью обнаружив уборную, спотыкаясь, Гермиона вошла в тускло освещенное помещение прежде, чем ее учебники оказались брошенными в кучу на полу.Она так и не дошла до раковин и зеркала, чтобы рассмотреть выражение полной потери на своем лице.

Она просто стояла посреди прохода, когда, наконец, потеряла самообладание. Ее плечи и грудная клетка бесконтрольно тяжело вздымались, пока девушка плакала из-за рыжего мальчишки, которого знала последние шесть лет и думала, что полюбила.

«Это просто смешно!» - возмущалась рациональная часть ее сознания, в то время как сердце не слушало, - «Это было всего лишь увлечение, Гермиона! Иди дальше! Все равно бы ничего не получилось. У тебя никогда не было шансов против такой, как она! И с каких это пор внешность для тебя стала иметь значение? Ты выше этого, Гермиона Грейнджер!»

Но ничего не помогало. Все, что ей удалось сделать в следующие пять минут – вылить свои переживания потоком бесконечных слез, временами отирая их рукавом.

Спустя некоторое время плач понемногу стих, пока не сменился мягкими всхлипываниями и сдавленным дыханием. Гермиона подошла к одной из раковин, в первый раз в жизни не обращая никакого внимания на разбросанные учебники – то, что она никогда себе не позволяла прежде. Она внимательно всмотрелась в свое отражение в зеркале с видом полного презрения к себе.

Независимо от целей и намерений, Гермиона никогда не была, что называется, «красивой девушкой». Ее невообразимо буйные каштановые кудри, когда-то похожие на запутанные пакли, спадали до середины спины. Зубы были слишком большими для ее лица, а фигура… что касается ее фигуры, ей тоже не приходилось гордиться. Ее постоянно дразнили за худобу и жалкое подобие женской груди, за то, что она была «недостаточно женственной»… что бы это ни значило.

«У меня бы вообще могла быть мальчишеская фигура», - подумала она, громко фыркнув.

В этом году, однако, начали происходить небольшие перемены, на большинство которых Гермиона не обратила особого внимания. По крайней мере, на некоторые из них. Она определенно теперь уделяла больше внимания своим волосам, доставлявшим ей бесконечные насмешки со стороны первых красавиц Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Никогда прежде не пользовавшаяся магией, чтобы совладать с ними, теперь, по крайней мере, она могла сделать свои завитки более мягкими и менее вьющимися. И хотя они все еще оставались жесткими и немного буйными, но больше не закручивались и не путались.

Она почти не пользовалась косметикой, но временами пыталась «надеть что-нибудь на свое лицо», например, немного блеска для губ, основу или румяна, если чувствовала в этом необходимость. Гермиона видела в косметике мало пользы и давно решила для себя, что выглядела с ней особенно неестественно.

И тут лежит основная проблема…

Девушка абсолютно не обращала внимания на свою расцветавшую фигуру, начавшую потихоньку приобретать ясные очертания молодого женского тела.В следующем году ей уже исполнится восемнадцать, и она будет на последнем курсе обучения в школе магии и волшебства Хогвартс. Ее взросление стало понемногу проявляться. Контуры тела приобрели волнующие изгибы в области плеч, спины и бедер. Она определенно уже не выглядела, как мальчишка, и считала это одним из тех немногочисленных достоинств, которыми обладала.

Заметил ли хоть кто-нибудь?

«Неужели я настолько не привлекательна?»

Пристально рассматривая свое отражение, Гермиона нахмурилась и скривила нос, явно недовольная молодой студенткой Гриффиндора, смотревшей на нее из зеркала.

Ее взгляд не выражал никаких эмоций и чувств, лишь молчаливую критику. Слезы высохли, и на ее лице ни осталось и следа от случившегося, хотя на щеках все еще был заметен легкий румянец.

Гермиона вздохнула и отвернулась прочь от ужасающего отражения в зеркале. Собрав книги с пола и вернувшись в лабораторию, она теперь чувствовала себя более решительной, чем когда либо.

Когда она вошла в класс, Рон и Гарри уже бросали свои вещи на места. Она отвела глаза прочь. Она все еще не могла общаться с Роном, хотя общалась с Гарри, как раньше. Один звук его голоса был способен довести ее до слез.

Обычно они всегда сидели на занятиях втроем, но сегодня Гермиона надеялся поменяться с кем-нибудь местами. Она оглядела комнату, но все было напрасно. Большинство ее одноклассников уже сидели на своих обычных местах. Ворча, девушка нерешительно присела за дальний угол их общего стола, настроившись ни в коем случае не встречаться взглядом с Роном.

* * *

Наиболее неловко из всех троих себя чувствовал Гарри. В начале недели он решил, что его друзья были всего лишь рассержены друг на друга и, поэтому им нужно было время, чтобы забыть о разногласиях. А до этого момента он не считал нужным вмешиваться в выяснение отношений. Они оба были его друзьями, и это не обсуждалось.

Как только профессор Слагхорн дал им задание по приготовлению эликсира из учебника по Углубленному зельеварению, Гермиона немного расслабилась.

Учебник Гарри сильно отличался от остальных, и как только он вытащил его из сумки, положив на стол, Гермиона недовольно нахмурилась. Она уже долгое время убеждала его сдать учебник, но ее друг продолжал упрямо отказываться.

Когда Гарри был отвлечен, Гермиона быстро просматривала учебник. На каждой странице появлялись заметки, сделанные элегантным почерком, который казался ей каким-то образом знакомым, но возможно это было просто ее воображение. Фактически вся книга была перечеркана и исписана от корки до корки, а указания в приготовлении зелий, в том числе тех, которые они делали в классе, сильно отличались от оригинальных. Иногда ей попадались записи некоторых заклинаний, сделанных той же рукой, о которых Гермиона никогда прежде не слышала, а их вид не внушал ей никакого доверия. Большинство, судя по описанию, были весьма сомнительными и очевидно абсолютно не подходили для учебных целей.

Что бы это ни была за книга, Гермиона посчитала ее содержание бесполезным. Гарри же в прямом смысле сжульничал, став лучшим учеником в классе – «подвиг», который нервировал ее больше, чем она могла ему в этом признаться. Но более всего она не доверяла тому, кто скрывался под псевдонимом «Принц-полукровка».

Он оспаривал авторство книги, как свое собственное, однако же ни она, ни ее друзья не могли понять кто он, как не могли нигде найти ни одного упоминания о таинственном авторе.

С самых первых дней своего ученичества в Хогвартсе Гермиона научилась четко следовать указаниях своих учебников. Они стали ее непререкаемыми учителями и лучшими помощниками в учебе. Однако Принц-полукровка все же написал свою версию учебника, который теперь находился в руках ее не совсем честного друга. И тот факт, что книга так никогда и не была выброшена, но даже каким-то образом очутилась в руках Гарри, был еще более тревожным. Но Гарри и Рон так не считали.

«Конечно, нет!» - прорычала она себе под нос, не замечая, что Гарри уловил недовольство в ее тоне.

- Ты в порядке, Миона? - прошептал он ей, пока Рон был занят болтовней с Невиллом.

Невилл был еще одним постоянным компаньоном за их столом и без сомнения самым жалким студентом зельеварения, если таковой когда-либо существовал. Их бывший профессор зельеварения доказал это за все предыдущие годы обучения так, что сей факт окончательно укоренился в умах всех студентов.

- Все отлично, Гарри! – выпалила Гермиона, - Лучше и быть не может.

Гарри отпрянул от нее и посмотрел с опаской.

- Нет, не правда.

Он понизил голос, чтобы Рог не смог его расслышать:

- Это всего лишь переходный возраст, Миона.

- Гарри, правда, меня меньше всего интересует с кем встречается Рон!

- Ладно…

Он быстро оставил затронутую тему, но это совсем не значило, что Гермиона закончила говорить.

- Когда ты собираешься вернуть эту странную книгу?

- Только не снова, Миона.

Гарри отвернулся, чтобы накрошить несколько ингредиентов, нарочно избегая ее холодного взгляда.

- Гарри, это неправильно! Тебя поймают…

- Ты знаешь, что это не простая книга. Кем бы ни был этот Принц-полукровка, мне уже интересно, понятно? Я ничего не могу поделать с собой. Нам нужно выяснить кто он.

- Мы искали везде, Гарри. У меня больше нет идей, как и у тебя. Пора вернуть ее.

- Черт, нет! И мы не искали везде, Миона. Я знаю, что ты еще не проверила все свои догадки, поэтому не начинай. Ты так же любопытна, как и я.

- Ты не находишь странным, что эта книга попала именно к тебе в руки?

- Это не _так уж_ необычно, Миона, - спокойно ответил Гарри, неоднократно парируя ее вопрос на протяжении вот уже нескольких месяцев, - Это был последний учебник. Теперь он мой, и _я не собираюсь возвращать его_.

Гермиона снова замолчала, ее плечи опустились, принимая поражение. Она продолжала машинально помешивать содержимое своего котла, не обращая внимания на то, что делает. Однако когда профессор Гораций Слагхорн, довольно крупный мужчина с округлым лицом, покрытым морщинами, приблизился к ним, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела, она крепко зажмурила глаза и попыталась сфокусировать свое внимание на работе. Временами его критика могла быть жесткой, однако он был полной противоположностью их предыдущего профессора зельеварения и гораздо дружелюбнее – одним словом, божий одуванчик.

- Мисс Грейнджер? - смущенно произнес профессор Слагхорн, внимательно рассматривая ее сомнительное зелье.

- О, простите, сэр! – быстро ответила она, заметив свою глупую ошибку, - Я…я немного растеряна сегодня.

Это сразу же привлекло внимание Рона. Он внимательно смотрел на нее, отнюдь не с дружеской заботой.

- Полагаю, моя дорогая. Вы забыли добавить три корня валерьяны. А всего нужно четырнадцать.

- Я начну заново.

Гермиона торопливо погасила огонь под котлом своей волшебной палочкой и, очистив его от содержимого, снова начала готовить эликсир, в то время как Слагхорн направился к другому столу. Она знала, что смущение профессора было полностью оправдано. Не смотря на проделки Гарри, Гермиона все еще была его лучшей ученицей, что само по себе не было удивительно.

- Ты легко отвлекаешься, - Невилл неловко засмеялся, взбаламучивая свое зелье мешалкой. Она заметила, как содержимое его эликсира начало приобретать зеленоватый оттенок, что не обещало ничего хорошего, - Если бы здесь был Снейп, тебя бы высмеивали до конца занятия.

- Это точно, - проворчала она в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от своего котла.

- Скользкий мерзавец, - фыркнул Рон, на самом деле не желая встревать в разговор с Гермионой, но уже не имевший возможности остановиться.

Снейп был частой темой разговоров в Гриффиндоре, особенно в их кругу.

Гарри и Невилл охотно присоединились к обсуждению:

- Наконец-то я чувствую, что действительно чему-то учусь, - произнес Гарри с оттенком горечи в раздраженном тоне.

- По крайней мере, Слагхорн инструктивен и никого не унижает.

Рон согласно кивнул.

- Как думаете, почему Снейп отсутствовал вчера на занятии? Летучая мышь никогда не пропускает ни одного класса. Он целую вечность мечтал преподавать Защиту от темных сил. Можно быть уверенным, что он никогда не упустит ни одной возможности продемонстрировать пару проклятий на гриффиндорцах, если такая возможность представится!

- Возможно, бегает, снюхивается со своими старыми приятелями, - сквозь зубы ответил Гарри.

- Гарри, ты не можешь знать этого точно, - внезапно отозвалась Гермиона со своего места в углу.

Все замерли, с удивлением взглянув на нее. Даже Невилл, казалось, был относительно шокирован ее замечанием.

- Он был Упивающимся смертью, Миона, - колко выпалил Гарри в ответ, чем заставил Гермиону помешивать эликсир быстрее, - и не смотря на то, что Дамблдор верит ему, он _все еще_ Упивающийся смертью! Только взгляни на него! Я ему абсолютно не верю и никогда не поверю! И тебе тоже не стоит.

- Я никогда не говорила, что верю ему, Гарри, и на самом деле, я не верю. В любом случае не полностью, я не могу сказать, что испытываю к нему полное недоверие, как ты.

Я думаю, что никто не испытывает. Я знаю, что он несчастная вошь и обращается с тобой дурно, но он _ведь_ спас твою жизнь, помнишь? Вы никогда не ладили…

- Это потому что Снейп с самого начала не испытывал симпатии к Гарри, - вмешался Рон, повышая на нее голос, - Он ему даже не дал ни единого шанса! Снейп ненавидит всех, кроме своих родственников, и никакой он не учитель, а настоящий подонок. Он не учит нас, а только унижает и оскорбляет, когда выпадает шанс. И ты стала гораздо лучше разбираться в зельях, с тех пор, как Снейп перестал преподавать предмет, Миона. Признай это!

- Это не самое важное, Рон! – Гермиона отреагировала менее сдержанно, чем хотела, отбросив прочь мешалку и сузив глаза, - Я считаю, что вы звучите абсолютно безумно, называя Снейпа самым неквалифицированным преподавателем! Если бы хоть один из вас уделял больше внимания занятиям по зельеварению в предыдущие пять лет, возможно, вы смогли чему-нибудь научиться у этого человека и получить хорошие отметки!

- Да уж, когда _такое_ случится! - раздраженно проворчал Рон, подначивая ее на продолжение.

- Снейп вполне может быть подонком, Рон, я также не испытываю к нему особой симпатии, но он выдающийся профессор в этой области, и вы оба звучите, как идиоты, постоянно пытаясь унизить его, как преподавателя, у которого знаний гораздо больше, чем у кого-либо из нас когда-либо будет. Оставьте его в покое!

«Как они вообще пришли к этой теме? И из всех людей ссориться из-за Снейпа? И чтобы Гермиона защищала его? В чем черт возьми дело?»

Это тревожная мысль, казалось, посетила умы каждого из них одновременно, потому как внезапно они вернулись к своим котлам, не желая снова поднимать тему о сомнительном маге.

Постоянно посещать класс у этого мрачного и придирчивого человека было и так уже достаточно нервирующим событием само по себе. Обсуждать его вне класса было просто по своему смехотворной тратой времени.

Гермиона все еще чувствовала себя не хорошо, когда урок закончился. На самом деле ей стало только хуже. Хотя она была измотана от действия заклинания против слез, которое наложила на себя, при этом она даже смогла вступить в жаркую полемику со своими друзьями. И подумать только о ком – о профессоре Снейпе.

«Уфф! Из всех тем, поссориться именно из-за него! Боже мой!»

Как только занятие подошло к концу Гарри, Рон и Невилл возобновили обсуждение самого непопулярного Слизеринца и делали ставки о причинах его отсутствия в предыдущий раз. Гермиона же поспешила прочь, не желая задерживаться и слушать их. Хотя она не испытывала какой-либо симпатии к профессору, тем не менее не желала опускаться до того, чтобы называть его дураком.

Любой, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к Хогвартсу, знал, насколько опытным профессором был Северус Снейп, не смотря на всеобщую неприязнь по отношению к нему студентов и преподавателей.

Маг был настоящим гением зельеварения, в этом не могло быть ни малейших сомнений, а также блестящим преподавателем Защиты от темных сил, что в равной степени доказал в этом году.

Гермионе и ее друзьям часто доставалось от профессора, и результат был ужасающим. Северус Снейп, без сомнений, обладал самой быстрой реакцией, которую Гермионе доводилось видеть, и хотя Рон и Гарри намеренно могли попробовать вызвать профессора на дуэль из чистого раздражения, Гермиона не была так глупа. Даже Невиллу, получавшему от Снейпа наиболее грубые словесные наставления, не пришла бы в голову такая сумасшедшая идея.

Никто не желал становиться противником Северуса Снейпа. И если они были настолько тупоголовы, чтобы попробовать этот трюк, то закончили бы трансформацией в неодушевленный предмет… либо стали трупами.

* * *

Гермиона прибывала в дурном расположении духа до конца дня и отправилась спать раньше, чем обычно, даже не спустившись в гостиную Гриффиндора, где она обычно болтала с друзьями или делала домашнее задание. Так или иначе, она знала, что Рон и Лаванда будут там, а они были последними людьми, с которыми ей хотелось столкнуться.

Свернувшись калачиком под покрывалом, она беззвучно плакала, уткнувшись в свою подушку и ругая себя за рыдания над чем-то абсолютно незначительным, как последнюю дурочку.

Рон не был ее, и как показали его последние действия, у него никогда на самом деле не было к ней интереса. Во всяком случае, не к той всезнайке с торчащими в разные стороны волосами и кривыми зубами, которую едва ли можно было считать эквивалентом сексуальности…

Завтра у них должно было быть занятие по Защите от темных сил с профессором Снейпом, и глубоко внутри Гермиона очень надеялась, что их наводящий ужас преподаватель будет присутствовать, и возможно даже продемонстрирует одно или два проклятия на рыжем мальчишке, причинявшем ей столько боли. По меньшей мере, она могла бы получить некоторое удовлетворение, наблюдая стремительный полет Рона в стену или его висение в воздухе вверх тормашками.

Пока эти дьявольские образы проносились в ее голове, на губах ее мелькнула легкая улыбка, и Гермиона заснула под мягкое урчание Живоглота, лежавшего рядом.

* * *

Профессор Северус Снейп – человек, которого в равной степени боялись и ненавидели, пошатываясь, шел по мрачным коридорам, время от времени хватаясь за холодные камни стен, чтобы не упасть. Он не знал который был час, но подозревал, что директор был еще на ногах и, по крайней мере, чувствовал его приближение.

Северус был гордым человеком, но сегодня ночью мог едва ли ступать твердо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы расправить плечи и держать голову как можно выше. Сделав пару болезненных вдохов, он продолжил идти, свернув за угол, когда уловил взглядом вид ужасающей горгульи, преграждавшей вход в кабинет директора в конце коридора.

_Альбус Дамблдор._

- Черт его возьми! – подобно змею прошипел темный маг, - Черт возьми этого человека!

Северус прошел дальше по коридору, его развивающиеся длинные темные одежды мягко скользили по полу.

Все в нем было мрачно, сдержанно, неуступчиво и пугающе властно, и, тем не менее, сегодня он очевидно испытывал некоторую боль.

Холодной ноябрьской ночью в отсутствие студентов и персонала школы, слонявшихся без дела, Северус мог позволить себе хотя бы немного ослабить контроль, во всяком случае, до личной встречи с Дамблдором.

Это была еще одна ночь пыток и взаимных истязаний. Одна ночь, перетекавшая в другую уже последние несколько месяцев.

Сегодняшний зимний вечер не был настолько мучителен, как предыдущие две ночи, приведшие к его полному опустошению и неспособности провести занятие, что тем самым помогло избежать встречи со своими несносными студентами, обычно глазевшими на него, словно немая рыба.

Он не пропускал ни дня занятий, но в это раз просто не мог пойти на риск после того количества мучений, которое вынес от Темного Лорда.

Сейчас однако это уже не имело большого значения. Северус выдержал пытку, как делал всю свою жизнь, и принял ее с некоторой долей скептицизма. Боль была его постоянной компанией и верной спутницей. Он едва ли задавался вопросом, когда же все закончится, так как еще с детства понял, что это никогда не произойдет.

Одно ужасающее несчастье приводило к другому, нанизывая один на другой наиболее мучительные моменты его несчастливой жизни и превращая Северуса Снейпа все в более ожесточенного и озлобленного человека.

Сжав левую руку в кулак, Северус остановился перед статуей горгульи.Его и так уже гневное настроение, воспламенилось с новой силой; больше, чем обычно сегодня ночью его раздражало то, что старик не пропустил его в кабинет без произнесения пароля.

Он выпрямился, морщась от продолжительных приступов дрожи, являвшихся последствиями проклятий, которые он получил несколько раз за эту ночь, и принял такую осанку, что пряди его длинных волос – черных всклокоченных и менее сальных, чем обычно, - не могли больше скрывать его бледное лицо.

- Ананасовый штрудель, - пробормотал он едва слышно, и каменная горгулья ожила, отодвинувшись в сторону.

Перед Северусом появилась винтовая лестница, и быстро и бесшумно словно пантера, он взлетел по ней вверх, его раны больше не имели значения.

Обнаружив закрытую дверь в кабинет Дамблдора, он раздраженно прошипел. Хотя сам Северус чувствовал, что старый маг знал о его приближении, он все еще имел наглость заставлять его ждать.

_«После всего, что я сделал, открой эту чертову дверь!»_

Северус был явно не в настроении играть в эти глупые игры в отличие от директора, который как он подозревал, находил в них наслаждение. Он был уставшим раздраженным и более того, его мучила боль. Устало вздохнув, он постучал в дверь, ожидая, что его, как скулящую собаку с зажатым хвостом между ног, наконец, впустят внутрь.

Северус выругался про себя за то, что позволил поставить себя в такое низкое положение – то над чем он часто сокрушался, находясь наедине с собой.

- Войдите, - раздался настороженный голос Дамблдора изнутри.

Не теряя времени, Северус ворвался в круглую комнату, демонстрируя свою обычную маску, скрывавшую настоящего человека под ней.

Твердые резкие черты лица могли заставить даже самого веселого человека отпрянуть в страхе, а его глаза…Черные, они отнюдь не были «окном в душу» этого человека. Большую часть времени в них не отражалось ни единой эмоции, а когда-то жившие чувства исчезли, были растоптаны или высосаны и заполнены вакуумом.

Его поведение было холодным и непростительным по отношению к тем несчастным, которые посмели перейти ему дорогу, и сегодняшняя ночь не стала исключением, когда он мрачно взирал на директора школы, человека, в руках которого, казалось, он навечно стал марионеткой.

Напротив, профессор Дамблдор был его полной противоположностью в общении. Были заметны и более явные физические отличия: длинная серебристая борода, спадавшая ему на грудь, причудливая мантия – сегодня малиново-красная, подходившая к его остроконечной шляпе, возвышавшейся на несколько футов в воздух, а также очки-полумесяцы, сидевшие на кончике крючковатого носа, а за ними – пара ясных голубых глаз.

Его движения были неторопливыми изысканными, его фигура тонкая и высокая, хотя чуть ниже Северуса. Сейчас он стоял посреди своего кабинета, поглаживая феникса Фоукса, сидевшего на высокой жерди рядом с его рабочим столом.

- Северус, - поприветствовал он учтиво, кидая любопытный взгляд на темного мага. Северус стоял на значительном расстоянии; его руки сцеплены за спиной.

- Альбус.

- Полагаю, мне не нужно спрашивать о месте, в котором ты провел сегодняшний вечер.

Северус откинул официальную манеру прочь, проявляя на мгновение крупицу близости в давно установившихся отношениях между двумя магами.

- Нет, Альбус.

- Очень хорошо.

Дамблдор перестал гладить Фоукса. Знаменитая птица издала пронзительный крик и взъерошила свои перья в знак благодарности хозяину.

Теперь Дамблдор полностью перевел внимание на Северуса, абсолютно не чувствуя себя подавленным под пронизывающим взглядом черных глаз. Наоборот, он улыбнулся почти озорно.

- Ты ранен.

На мгновение какой-то странный блеск мелькнул в глазах Северуса, и прежде, чем он сумел снова принять сдержанный вид, мускула на его челюсти дрогнула от слов старого волшебника.

- Ничего особенного.

Дамблдор медленно покачал головой, продолжая внимательно разглядывать профессора Снейпа. Его голубые глаза сузились, а уголки рта остались слегла искривленными.

- Какие новости ты принес?

- Ничего особенно важного. Только то, что ты уже знаешь. Последователи Темного Лорда продолжают действовать. Они уже заручились поддержкой гигантов, и, полагаю, пройдет не так много времени, прежде чем Темный Лорд привлечет других существ на свою сторону. Сегодня он не стал подробно вдаваться в свои планы. Сегодня был еще один _неформальный_ вечер.

Удлиненные пальцы Северуса невольно сплелись на уровне пояса, но их владелец тутже спрятал руки за спиной, предварительно сжав их в кулаки и не позволяя им трястись.

Было трудно что-то укрыть от взгляда Дамблдора, но если он и заметил легкое подергивание в руках мага, то решил не показывать этого.

- Это означает, что у тебя пока нет больше информации о планах Волдеморта?

Северус мгновенно вздрогнул от звука произнесенного имени, хотя ни один человек в мире никогда бы этого не заметил. Северус ненавидел это имя. Оно не причиняло ему никакого физического вреда, но в моральном отношении это уже был другой вопрос.

- Нет, - сжав челюсти, ответил он.

Дамблдор вздохнул и отвернулся прочь, погруженный в свои мысли, его ясныеглаза продолжали изучать комнату. Стены нижнего уровня кабинета занимали сотни книг. Верхний уровень, видимый с того места, где стоял Северус, представлял собой огромные стеклянные витражи, смотревшие в кромешную тьму.

Он обратил внимание на часы справа от него.

Пятнадцать минут третьего ночи. Осознание реального времени вдруг моментально отразилось на его фигуре. Ужасная волна изнеможения внезапно накрыла все его существо, а веки стали тяжелыми. Он уже не спал больше суток и позволил себе всего несколько часов непрерывного сна прошлой ночью.

Северус никогда не мог спать долго, поэтому мог бодрствовать днями, если это было необходимо. Однако после стольких ночей непрекращающегося зова, и тем самым избегания ночных кошмаров, которые обязательно последуют потом, тело Северуса начало, наконец, сдаваться из-за долгого отсутствия того, что было так ему необходимо.

Даже не пожелав доброй ночи, профессор зельеварения развернулся, чтобы уйти, его плащ взметнул воздух по пути к выходу.

- Значит это все?

Северус почувствовал, как его плечи напряглись.

Вопрос был абсолютно чистосердечным, однако имел скрытый подтекст. После почти двух десятилетий верной службы Дамблдору и школе, которая на протяжении стольких лет была его убежищем, после бесчисленных шагов, предпринятых им, чтобы обеспечить безопасность сына Лили Поттер, ему _все еще_ не доверяли.

Хмурый взгляд Северуса только усилился, но старый маг не мог его увидеть. Внезапно он резко откинул мантию – скорее очень элегантно, не смотря на его скверный характер, - и взглянул прямо на директора, в его глазах было все.

Обычно так заканчивал разговор Дамблдор, и Северус не получал ничего больше кивка.

- Это все, - ответил Северус, очень медленно растягивая два слова, чтобы старый волшебник мог уловить их смысл.

_Этот разговор окончен._

Дамблдор уступил, как будто прочитав мысли уставшего мужчины, но все же сначала внимательно взглянул на Северуса, прежде чем кивнул ему в знак того, что он мог идти.

Северус задержался еще на несколько секунд, прежде чем окончательно уйти, пристально глядя на великого волшебника, и вышел также стремительно, как и вошел.

Пока он спускался по лестнице и шел в свои личные покои, которые теперь находились на первом этаже замка вместо подземелий - самого непопулярного местообитания, в течение полутора десятилетия вмещавшего его личные покои и лабораторию для занятий, в его разуме металось множество тревожных мыслей.

Личные апартаменты были уже не так далеко, и он чувствовал, как его ноющие от боли конечности, заставляли ускорить шаг и оказаться в объятиях своей постели.

Внезапно Северус услышал какой-то звук, и его расслабленный разум тут же переключился в режим действия. Он моргнул и снова внимательно прислушался к звуку. С того места, где он остановился, были слышны едва различимые мягкие всхлипы.

Чем ближе он приближался, тем более различимыми становились звуки.

Много всхлипывания и учащенного дыхания, и что это еще – плач?

«_Несносный глупец!»_

Северус презрительно усмехнулся, заворачивая за угол, готовый столкнуться с любым студентом, оказавшимся в этот час шатающимся по коридорам, словно хныкающий идиот. В коридоре было темно и пусто за исключением одинокой фигуры, свернувшейся на каменной скамье под одним из витражей. Сначала профессор не мог понять, кто перед ним был, пока не приблизился ближе, продолжая держаться на расстоянии, чтобы не быть замеченным.

Северусу нравился элемент неожиданности, когда он незаметно подкрадывался к своим проклятым студентам, заставая их врасплох, когда те нарушали школьные правила. По крайней мере, это было одно из немногих удовольствий, в которых он принимал участие на протяжении своих жалких дней в Хогвартсе.

Скрываемый темнотой профессор зельеварения приблизился еще ближе и остановился, когда оказался совсем рядом с нарушителем. Свет, падавший из окна, освещал контуры густых длинных локонов, спадавших на спину.

Женщина. Не ребенок.

Студентка четвертого или пятого курса.

Она сидела с ногами на скамье, ее голова была спрятана между коленей, а руки были сцеплены вокруг ног.На ней был синий халат и тапочки, и она тихо всхлипывала, примкнув к единственному, в ком она нашла утешение – к себе самой.

- Мисс… Грейнджер? – прошептал Северус, внимательно рассматривая ее силуэт сквозь суженные веки.

Голова Гермиона резко взлетела вверх, и испуганный вздох сорвался с ее губ. Несколько секунд она не двигалась, пытаясь узнать голос, раздавшийся из мрака. Ей было видно только чрезвычайно бледное лицо и сердитое выражение.

_Очень сердитое_.

- Профессор! – пробормотала она, узнав, кто находился перед ней. Она прислонилась спиной к каменной стене, что заставило Северуса закатить глаза. Он сделал шаг вперед, туда, где лунный свет освещал кусочек тьмы.

Слабое голубоватое свечение, проникавшее сквозь окна, придало цвета его коже, но едва ли коснулось его одежд. На мгновение недоверчивой гриффиндорке показалось, что это был не человек. Но потом она различила мерцание темных тревожных глаз, не имевших цвета, и таких же темных волос, спадавших на лицо, а длинный нос с горбинкой, дополнил образ. А затем последовал этот знакомый мерзкий свирепый взгляд, которым он награждал каждого, давая понять без слов, что он ни о ком не заботился и не искал ничьей компании.

Гермиона застыла под этим взглядом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, не смея даже пошевелиться. Она лишь смотрела на него в ответ, ожидая сурового приговора в качестве наказания.

- Что вы делаете здесь в этот час? - прорычал Северус, его голос был одновременно низким и в нем слышались опасные нотки.

- Я… ну…

Звучание его баритона ничуть не смягчилось, как и его проницательный взгляд.

- Да, Грейнджер?

- Я…я была голодна… я не ужинала и потому подумала…

- Вы подумали, что сможете пробраться в кухни в поисках позднего ужина?

Гермиона почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы плеч, когда она услышала насмешку в его намеке, хотя он и был прав, а ее реакция сразу стала видна Северусу, так как глаза его давно уже привыкли к темноте.

Ее щеки были красными и мокрыми от слез, она кусала губы – верный признак того, что она нервничала и чувствовала свою вину. Северус это заметил еще в первый год ее обучения, и, очевидно, она так от нее и не избавилась.

Он заставил себя снова сдержаться и не закатить глаза.

- Да, сэр. Как я сказала, я была голодна.

- Тогда, каким образом, прошу объяснить, вы очутились здесь?

Его тон был прохладным и отстраненным, казалось, совсем не заинтересованным в ее ответе, но даже это застало Гермиону врасплох. Она ожидала тут же быть наказанной.

Какое дело было профессору Снейпу до нее?

- Я… ну…

- Отвечайте быстро, Грейнджер, - резко оборвал Северус, становясь более раздраженным, - У меня нет в распоряжении всей ночи.

Гермиона поджала губы.

- Я спустилась вниз, чтобы пройти к кухням, но задумалась и, в общем, оказалась здесь. Я… простите меня, профессор.

- Тот факт, что у вас заурчало в желудке, и вам было необходимо неотлагательно порыдать, не извиняет вас за блуждание по коридорам ночью, Грейнджер. После шести лет обучения в Хогвартсе, я полагал, что правила школы были зацементированы в вашу голову.

Гермиона опустила глаза.

- Я… я знаю, сэр. Простите.

- Я знаю, что вы _знаете_. Чего не хватает вам и вашим друзьям, так это способности следовать тому, что вам известно. Возвращайтесь в башню Гриффиндора, Грейнджер. _Сейчас же_.

Гермиона испугалась, когда ей показалось, что он начал надвигаться на нее. Ее глаза тревожно изучали лицо темного мага на предмет ярости, злости, желания немедленно наказать ее по своему усмотрению. Невообразимо, но ничего из этого она не смогла найти, но зато заметила, насколько истощенным он выглядел.

Северус Снейп всегда выглядел изможденным и нездоровым, но сегодня ночью его вид был хуже некуда. Теперь Гермиона поняла, почему он отсутствовал на занятии. Он выглядел ужасно и не настолько угрожающе, как обычно.

Вдруг ее желудок громко заурчал, нарушая тишину. Гермиона машинально приложила к нему ладони, все еще боясь пошевелиться. Северус также услышал звук, но не проявил никакого сочувствия.

- Когда вы в следующий раз откажетесь от ужина, вы сами отвечаете за последствия. Спать, Грейнджер. Я не буду повторять вам снова.

- Но я… Да, сэр.

Гермиона неуверенно поднялась на ноги, крепко обхватив себя руками, чтобы согреться. Облако ее горячего дыхания проявилось в морозном воздухе, когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Грейнджер, - окликнул ее Северус леденящим тоном, заставившим ее тут же замереть на месте.

Гермиона повернулась к нему, но он уже не мог различить ее лицо в темноте.

- Минус пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за вашу глупость.

Гермиона шокировано открыла рот, и Северус мельком различил контуры ее лица в голубоватом свете.

- Пятьдесят? Но, сэр…

- Вы думали, что на вашу глупость не последует ответа?

В следующий момент Северус прорычал жутким леденящим тоном, заполнившим все вокруг:

- Я полагаю, что вы доберетесь до вашей спальни раньше, чем я сниму еще очки с вашего факультета. _А теперь прочь!_

Гермиона подпрыгнула от страха, быстро развернулась и побежала вдоль по коридору. Северус еще слушал мягкое шлепанье ее тапочек по каменному полу, пока оно, наконец, не стихло совсем. Его острое чутье говорило ему, что она направлялась обратно в башню гриффиндорцев, не отклоняясь от своего пути.

_«У Минервы случится приступ, когда она узнает об этом»._

Довольный, но еще более утомленный, Северус, наконец, отправился в свои покои. Его руки до сих дрожали, а тело мучила нестерпимая боль, но чувство жжения, все еще пульсировавшее, начало, по крайней мере, ослабевать. Он решил на время проигнорировать лечение последствий от проклятий в пользу своей кровати, когда оказался в привычном уединении, по которому так тосковал.

Не заботясь о том, чтобы принять душ или хотя бы раздеться, Северус откинулся на свою кровать, с возвышающимся над ней пологом, его плащ лег поверх изумрудных покрывал. Он закрыл глаза и попытался забыть о боли. Несмотря на его обычные приступы бессонницы, Северус с легкостью погрузился в сон, но не раньше того, как его ум посетила последняя осознанная мысль: _Гермиона Грейнджер, эта невыносимая всезнайка._

Это прозвище он дал ей много лет назад. Трио Грейнджер-Поттер-Уизли, доставлявшее ему наибольшее количество неприятностей и головной боли с самого их появления, было почти всегда неразлучно. Так почему она была одна? И почему она плакала?

Северус издал едва заметное рычание. Это его не касалось, и ему было абсолютно все равно, почему его студентка плакала… только ее слезы были горькими. На какое-то мгновение, когда он всматривался в глубину ее печальных глаз, он увидел свой собственный образ несчастного семнадцатилетнего подростка.

_«Как будто я могу это забыть»._

Северус застонал и заставил себя не думать об этом. Он был изможден и лишен энергии, чтобы обдумывать подобные вещи, как и не имел никакого желания.

«Будем надеяться, - заключил он перед тем, как окончательно заснуть, - Гермиона Грейнджер запомнит этот урок…Хотя после шести лет работы с _ней…Вряд ли»._


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2: Показательный урок и пробуждение**

Как обычно класс, в котором проводились занятия по защите от темных сил, был плохо освещен.

С тех пор, как в начале семестра профессор Снейп занял пост преподавателя, атмосфера резко изменилась. Окна были закрыты так, что ни единого солнечного луча не проникало внутрь, и единственным источником освещения оставался свет, исходивший от факелов, висевших вдоль стен, что в целом делало место еще более мрачным и тревожным. Такая атмосфера без сомнения подходила изучаемому предмету, как и устрашающие картины расчленения и пыток, висевших на одной из стен.

Не смотря на то, что глаза Гермионы уже привыкли к плохому освещению, общая атмосфера иногда вводила ее в сон, не говоря уже о Гарри и Роне.

Гермиона была более чем смущена тем фактом, что профессор Снейп стал свидетелем ее позорного ночного эпизода, и на данный момент еще никто из сокурсников не подозревал, что это именно она потеряла их пятьдесят баллов, таким образом, передав преимущество их постоянным соперникам – Слизерину.

Услышав разговор одногруппников о потерянных очках и их предположения о том, кто бы мог такое сделать, Гермиона застыла на месте. Гарри и Рона это не особо беспокоило, учитывая более важные события, происходившие в волшебном мире, однако Рон уже был в омерзительном настроении, а эти новости только усугубили его.

- Что этот глупый мерзавец натворил, чтобы нас лишили пятидесяти очков?

- Кто знает, - ответил Гарри, когда они с Роном усаживались за стол прямо напротив Гермионы, - но я уверен, что здесь не обошлось без Снейпа. Что думаешь, Миона?

Гермиона не слышала их. Она была слишком занята своими собственными мыслями и все еще достаточно унижена за проявление своих эмоций прошлой ночью, а точнее этим утром. Она также чувствовала невероятную усталость из-за невозможности выспаться, как следует.

- Миона? – снова позвал ее Гарри.

Гермиона вздрогнула, сидя на стуле, но обернулась к ребятам, взиравшим на нее с любопытством. Рон однако смотрел на нее хмуро, что ни сколько не придавало ей сил.

- Простите, что?

- Баллы, - проворчал Рон, - ты что не видела количество наших баллов?

- Э… нет.

- У нас отняли пятьдесят баллов, и теперь мы плетемся далеко за Слизерином, - жаловался он, раздраженный ее неосведомленностью, - Нам понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы набрать их, и теперь понадобится еще одна, чтобы вернуть их обратно.

- Какая ерунда, Рон.

Гермиона не могла удержаться, чтобы ни закатить глаза.

- Не будь таким чересчур драматичным. Это всего лишь пятьдесят баллов.

- Ну, благодаря Снейпу они достались нам с огромным трудом.

- Да, и что? Благодаря ему они всегда достаются нам с огромным трудом.

Зеленые глаза Гарри смотрели на нее внимательно, почти сверкая.

- С тобой все в порядке, Миона? Ты выглядишь просто ужасно.

Гермиона вздохнула, и открыла учебник.

- Я в порядке, Гарри. Я плохо спала прошлой ночью.

- О… - Гарри подозревал о причине, но не собирался давить на нее, тем более в присутствии Рона.

- _Пятьдесят балов! – _продолжил причитать Рон, не обратив никакого внимания на ее ответ, - За что? Что мы сделали не так на этот раз?

- Это… это были не вы или кто-то еще…

Оба мальчишки нахмуренные повернулись к Гермионе снова.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гермиона быстро взглянула на своих друзей и довольно смущенно прикусила нижнюю губу:

- Это из-за меня мы потеряли баллы. Я… Простите меня.

- _Ты_? – все, что сумел сказать Рон, слишком потрясенный.

- Снейп поймал меня в коридоре прошлой ночью… то есть этим утром. Я совсем не собиралась быть пойманной. Я… я просто хотела чего-нибудь поесть, и мне нужен был свежий воздух.

- Это _из-за тебя_ мы потеряли баллы?

Из-за услышанного выражение голубых глаз Рона затуманилось, а глаза Гермионы, наоборот, лихорадочно заблестели.

- В свете того, что сейчас происходит, Рон, наши очки должны меньше всего тебя беспокоить, ты так не считаешь?

Рон невнятно пробормотал что-то себе под нос, чего она не смогла расслышать, - и не то, чтобы ей хотелось это услышать. Несомненно, это касалось ее и вряд ли бы пришлось ей по душе. Гарри был равнодушен и, казалось, полностью согласен с ее веским аргументом.

Внезапно на каменной лестнице, ведущей в личные апартаменты Северуса Снейпа, появился он сам, быстро спускаясь вниз. Его таинственная темная фигура двигалась скорее элегантно, абсолютно не соответствуя той давно укоренившейся недовольной гримасе на тонко поджатых губах.

Гермиона, как и любой другой ученик, сразу заметила, что профессор выглядел плохо, - но ведь он всегда так выглядел. Круги под его глазами были гораздо более заметными, и больше походили на синяки, а черные глаза были пусты и лишены того количества злобы, какую он носил в себе.

Ему не нужно было призывать класс к спокойствию, одно его присутствие уже делало это за него. Он подошел к доске и резко взмахнул волшебной палочкой. В следующий миг на ней стали появляться белые буквы, превращаясь в их задание на этот день: невербальные заклинания.

Они тщательно изучали эту тему уже на протяжении нескольких недель, и, хотя, студенты уже начали подумывать, что профессору стало почти больше нечего им дать, никто не смел жаловаться.

- По парам, - строго приказал Северус, - и, надеюсь, что ваша реакция хоть немного улучшилась с ваших последних жалких представлений.

Повскакивав со своих мест, студенты тут же приступили к заданию, начиная практиковаться.

Гермиона неохотно встала в пару с Невиллом, хотя с тех пор, как она, Гарри и Рон вступили в армию Дамблдора, он стал гораздо лучше, однако ее это не волновало.

На протяжении всей тренировки Северус скользил по комнате в своей обычной манере, резко окрикивая студентов за их «грубые непростительные ошибки» и демонстрируя более явное разочарование, чем обычно.

В течение всего занятия Гермиона чувствовала себя в замешательстве. Не раз она чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд этих черных глаз, останавливавшихся на ней дольше, чем на других. Или ей просто это казалось, потому что она и так уже была достаточно смущена? Она определенно сегодня была не в лучшем настроении и легко отвлекалась на грустные мысли о Роне и Лаванде, не дававшие ей покоя уже целую неделю.

Ее подозрения об их преподавателе сделали ее более растерянной. Не раз она не успевала вовремя поставить блок, что просто ошеломило Невилла. Гермиона всегда была внимательной и всегда сконцентрирована на противнике, но сегодня она допускала ошибки, что совсем было не в ее характере. Ей была противна сама мысль, что профессор Снейп поймал ее такой уязвимой всего несколько часов назад, и теперь наслаждался своим преимуществом. Даже ее друзья никогда не видели ее в таком состоянии, а она не могла объяснить, насколько унизительным это было.

_«Возьми себя в руки, Гермиона! Забудь об этом!»_

- Мисс Грейнджер! – раздалось внезапно опасное рычание, которое ей было так прекрасно знакомо, хотя она никогда не относилась к студентам, обычно выводившим Северуса из себя.

- Вы уже в четвертый раз едва успеваете поставить блок! Где ваш мозг?

Высказанное замечание привлекло внимание других студентов, и многие, перестав практиковаться, начали пялиться на самую умную студентку в классе, заставляя ее краснеть и желать, чтобы на ней сейчас же оказался плащ-невидимка Гарри. Гарри и Рон тоже глазели на нее, скептически оценивая ее поведение.

- Простите, сэр, - прошептала девушка, уставившись в пол в тот момент, когда Северус подошел к ней. Его простое замечание было, словно заклинание, подавлявшее и угнетавшее ее со всех сторон.

- Ваши извинения не станут вам оправданием и не помогут вам, когда вас атакуют чем-то более мощным, чем _Ступефай! _После всех легкомысленных приключений, в которых вы, Поттер и Уизли приняли участие, я полагал, это станет очевидно!

- Я…я знаю, профессор, - запнулась она, теребя в руках свою волшебную палочку, - Простите…

- Довольно извиняться, блокируйте! _Заново_!

Его резкий окрик как будто ужалил ее, заставив подпрыгнуть, но она быстро схватила свою волшебную палочку и приготовилась защищаться, пока Невилл неохотно пытался оглушить ее снова. Теперь не было никаких колебаний или затуманенного взгляда. Ее реакция была быстра, и она отправила контр-заклинание в Невилла, который успел только остановить его и теперь выглядел очень обессиленным.

- Снова! – скомандовал он с темной ухмылкой, - и используйте что-нибудь более серьезное, Лонгботтом, если конечно можете.

К этому времени большинство любопытных студентов стали потихоньку окружать практикующихся и профессора, включая Гарри и Рона. Такое, чтобы профессор Снейп поощрял студентов к дуэли, случалось не часто, даже если делалось в скрытой манере. Гермиона и Невилл были одинаково потрясены и неуверенны, поглядывая то друг на друга, то на своего грозного преподавателя.

- «_Экс… Экспеллиармус_! – попытался Невилл, но потерпел неудачу.

Недостаток силы в его заклинании и магии, появившейся из его волшебной палочки, едва достигли Гермионы, которая с легкостью блокировала их.

Она услышала мрачную усмешку профессора и косо взглянула на него. Разъяренное выражение на его лице было угрожающим и вполне ожидаемым, но все равно пугало ее.

Когда Северус пересек комнату в три огромных шага и встал на гриффиндорцем, вжавшим в себя плечи и безуспешно пытавшимся отступить, лицо Невилла окончательно приобрело мертвенно-бледный оттенок.

- Надменный болван! – прорычал он, его голос выше, чем обычно, с нотками истерии, которые были едва различимы, но Гермиона все же уловила их, - _Экспеллиармус_? Это самое большее, на что вы способны после шести лет обучения, Лонгботтом?

Не ожидая его ответа, Северус встал на место Невилла так, что тот чуть не упал, пытаясь убраться прочь.

- Убирайтесь с глаз! Вы – пустая трата моих усилий!

К абсолютному ужасу Гермионы, маг в черном повернулся к ней и принял дуэльную позицию, похожий на изящную пантеру, приготовившуюся атаковать свою жертву.

Она замерла.

Не она ли еще вчера размышляла над тем, что никогда бы не пожелала оказаться противником профессора Снейпа в дуэли? Казалось, что ее одногруппники, включая Гарри и Рона, были в равной степени насторожены и неуверенны в происходящем. Однако завязывавшаяся интрига оказалось выше их опасений, когда они увидели позицию Снейпа: его волшебная палочка была наготове, безжалостный взгляд полностью сосредоточен на цели.

- Советую вам не отвлекаться, мисс Грейнджер, - опасно проурчала темная фигура на другом конце комнаты, - я не буду вас жалеть.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Она сильнее сжала волшебную палочку, но ее рука дрожала. Прежде чем она сообразила, что произошло, профессор резко отправил в нее сразу дюжину заклинаний.

_- Диффиндо!_

Гермиона знала, что декан Слизерина был быстр, однако, находясь сейчас на другой стороне баррикад, его быстрота, точность и абсолютная мощь его магии поразили ее до глубины души.

Она отреагировала, отразив первые несколько заклинаний, но еще больше уже летело в ее сторону. Ей удалось блокировать и их, но времени на конт-заклинание не хватало. Одно за другим она лишь отражала то, что летело в нее.

Времени на определение посылаемых заклинаний также не было, и она заметила, что профессор Снейп больше не произносил заклинаний вслух. Они все были невербальными. Задача была практически невыполнимой и требовала своего рода очень глубокого знания, которым обладали только величайшие волшебники, такие как Дамблдор, умевшие его применять.

На протяжении испытания, Гермиона блокировала гораздо лучше, но все также не могла ничего отправить в ответ. Все происходило слишком быстро, даже для нее.

«_Это просто смешно_!», - внутренне возмущалась она. Неужели это она с Гарри и Роном, сталкиваясь с многочисленными опасностями в течение стольких лет, доказала свою способность накладывать заклинания и блокировать их?

Гермиона почувствовала внутреннее облегчение, когда показательная дуэль, в которую ее невольно втянули, наконец-то закончилась. Она отправила одно проклятие в Снейпа, которое он остановил едва заметным движением руки, и на этом все завершилось. Класс смотрел на них в ошарашенной тишине, хотя несколько слизеринцев довольно посмеивались. Некоторые из них даже захлопали, и только один блондин с опущенной головой не придавал никакого значения всему происходившему вокруг.

Гермиона вдруг поняла, что ей было тяжело дышать, и она была физически измотана от этого испытания. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты, и она ошеломленно смотрела на преподавателя. Только что, она сражалась с Северусом Снейпом и удивительно, но до сих пор могла чувствовать свое тело.

И оно было целым.

Позиция Снейпа изменилась. Он крутил свою палочку между пальцев, стоя прямо как колонна с гордым, но непроницаемым видом. В его глазах не было той злости, что присутствовала в начале, и он едва ли выглядел самодовольным или высокомерным после того впечатляющего магического представления, которое показал.

Но на долю секунды в его черных глазах мелькнула искра вызова, заставшая Гермиону врасплох. Она мгновенно отреагировала, опустив палочку и оступившись, когда заметила, или ей только показалось, быстрый разочарованный взгляд профессора.

- В будущем, - протянул он небрежно, как будто ничего не произошло, - вы все будете блокировать быстрее, посылать заклинания менее хаотично, и будете предельно внимательными к обстановке.

Гермиона почувствовала волну леденящего холода, прошедшего по позвоночнику, под пристальным взглядом профессора.

- Ваши методы в лучшем случае небрежны.

* * *

- Я не могу поверить, что ты сражалась со Снейпом! Я адски тебе завидую! Мне всегда хотелось дать ему по заслугам!

- Гарри, ты уже добился своего! И посмотри, куда тебя это привело!

- Ну и что? Я бы согласился на целый год наказаний только, чтобы иметь возможность отправить в подлого мерзавца пару проклятий!

- Честно, Гарри, ты не понимаешь о чем говоришь. Он послал в тебя проклятие только один раз! В отличие от меня! Это было ужасно, словно, мы снова оказались в отделе Тайн. Я… я думала, что не смогу блокировать их все. Ты бы видел его лицо.

- Я его прекрасно видел! Он выглядел так, как будто собирался поужинать тобой. В прямом смысле, - последовала короткая пауза, - Прости.

- Я в порядке. Я была очень сильно потрясена после дуэли, но сейчас уже все нормально. Я…я просто не могла достаточно сконцентрироваться, вот и все.

- Ты уже целую неделю не можешь сконцентрироваться…

- Отвяжись, Гарри!

- Но это правда. Я уже говорил тебе, что, скорее всего, это просто переходный возраст, Миона!

- Даже, если так, мне все равно! Он может встречаться с кем угодно, мне абсолютно все равно.

- Ладно, как скажешь.

После непродолжительной паузы и перелистывания страницы, Гермиона заговорила снова.

- И что он думает по поводу дуэли, устроенной Снейпом?

- Честно говоря, не знаю. Рон, как и большинство из нас, потерял дар речи, Миона.

- Да уж, представляю.

- Но я тебя уверяю, что он прекрасно видел твои супер навыки, если ты об этом.

- Какая ерунда! Перестань издеваться, Гарри. Я еле справилась, ты сам знаешь. Снейп дал нам ясно понять. Мы ему не соперники.

- Я бы так не сказал. И, по крайней мере, ты смогла послать его проклятия обратно в него.

- Да, ты прав, но все же я ужасно справилась.

- Ты сделала лучше, чем смог бы на твоем месте любой из класса. Даже _я,_ возможно, был бы слишком ошеломлен и не отреагировал бы так быстро, как это сделала ты. Снейп – подонок.

- Что ж, я надеюсь, в следующий раз он выберет кого-нибудь другого для своих целей! И я предпочту, если он выберет _тебя_, нежели меня.

- Я согласен. Я также ненавижу его, и это взаимно.

- А Рон…

- Рон единственный из нас, кому хватает смелости высмеивать Снейпа. Что же касается меня, то я не могу относится к нему так легко. А ты… Ты постоянно его защищаешь.

- _Что_? Это абсурдно! Я его не защищаю!

- Гермиона, ты только что защищала его, когда я сказал, что он пытался убить тебя. Ты отнесла это к его превосходству в наложении заклинаний.

- Я никогда не говорила чего-либо, что оправдывало Снейпа. Я сказала, что мы ему не соперники, и это правда, Гарри. Он _учит_ нас, нравится ли вам с Роном это или нет. Он готовит к тому, что ждет нас там…

- Ты ошибаешься, Миона! Снейпу абсолютно наплевать на то, что случится с каждым из нас! Когда война начнется, он будет на вражеской стороне! Запомни мои слова: _он предаст нас всех, включая Дамблдора!_

* * *

Северус находился в напряженном размышлении, и единственный человек, которого он, казалось, раздражал, был он сам. Гораздо более важные дела требовали его размышления, чем эта несносная Гермиона Грейнджер, но вина была невыносима.

_«Возможно, это был неподходящий способ для выражения моей точки зрения»._

Его глаза неестественно заблестели, когда он, фыркнув, вспомнил свою предыдущую мысль.

«_Заносчивые глупцы! Как, черт возьми, они еще собираются учиться? На войне, если хочешь жить, нельзя отвлекаться. Пора кому-нибудь вбить это в голову Поттера и его пустоголовых приятелей»._

Северус откинулся на спину кожаного кресла, делая размеренный вдох, и закрыл глаза, позволяя своему разуму спокойно блуждать.

В последующие месяцы события только усугубятся.В его последний визит к директору рука Дамблдора выглядела значительно хуже, Темный Лорд был в относительно хорошем настроении, что всегда было опасным знаком для Северуса и остальных Упивающихся Смертью, а гора важных дел, скопившихся в его офисе, оставляла ему мало времени на отдых и восстановление.

Он практически выдыхался и чувствовал, что ему все труднее контролировать свои эмоции и сохранять внешний фасад.

«_Да, эта маска, которая держит одних людей на расстоянии и отталкивает других от того, чтобы узнать, что лежит под ней_».

Он должен продолжать держаться, он _должен_. Слишком много было поставлено на карту, и сейчас было еще рано ослаблять хватку.

«_Все же_, - он внутренне тяжело вздохнул, - _было бы хорошо отдохнуть пару часов_».

Северус не собирался делать своим противником Гермиону Грейнджер во время урока, по крайней мере, он не собирался быть настолько агрессивным. Но не в этом ли смысл занятий? На настоящей войне с ними никто не будет цацкаться или колебаться, посылая проклятия в студентов Хогвартса, когда придет время.

Поттер в прошлом году, надо отметить, помог улучшить их некоторые боевые навыки, - не то, чтобы Северус изменил свое отношение к заносчивому мальчишке. Он был впечатлен тем, насколько студенты оказались верны своей школе и директору, и стали заниматься сами, но его осведомленность подсказывала ему насколько они еще были плохо подготовлены к борьбе с любым из приспешников Темного Лорда.

«_Когда придет время, они все будут проверены. И если они не смогут защитить себя должным образом, действуя быстро и без промедлений и колебаний, тогда все для них будет потеряно. Они все будут мертвы…_»

Гермиона Грейнджер без всяких сомнений была его лучшей студенткой. И всегда оставалась ей. Очевидно, ей не хватало спонтанности в действиях, и она в значительной степени следовала инструкциям своих учебников, но она _была _гораздо умнее, чем любой другой студент. И она смогла удивить его – воистину редкий подвиг. Она смогла блокировать всего его заклинания и даже отразить их.

«_Впечатляюще_ и _неожиданно», - _подумал Северус, закончив урок.

И все же, это было лишь частью ответа, почему он остановил свой выбор на ней, хотя это и раздражало его больше, чем он себе позволял думать.

Она практически не могла сконцентрироваться в классе, что было слишком на нее не похоже, когда обычно она была одной из немногих гриффиндорцев, действительно уделявших внимание его лекциям и наставлениям, без необходимости регулярно выговаривать или заставлять.

Его слизеринцы, конечно, всегда были внимательны на занятиях, но даже Драко был растерян в эти дни, и было почему. Он должен быть терпеливым и ждать, когда юноша сам придет к нему, а если это не произойдет в скором времени, Северусу придется предпринимать меры.

«_Мне придется быть максимально жестким_», - решил он спустя некоторое время, открыв глаза и погрузившись во мрак своего нового кабинета, - «_Если у Грейнджер и остальных есть шанс на успех, я буду провоцировать их на дуэль до последней возможности»._

Несмотря на свое намерение вернуться к ответам на кипу сов, скопившихся на его рабочем столе, одна давно беспокоившая его мысль о юной особе с кудрявыми волосами не давала ему покоя.

«_Неужели она плакала из-за Поттера? Так ли это? Нет, ей нравится этот идиот Уизли. Это ясно любому. Однако ей нельзя отдаляться от Поттера. Она очень скоро будет нужна ему. Ему понадобятся его друзья как никогда раньше, если он собирается пережить то, что грядет…_

_Этой невыносимой Гермионе Грейнджер лучше не менять союзников. Нужно убедиться, что она этого не сделает»._

* * *

Этим вечером Северус был вызван в кабинет директора. И хотя на этот раз опытный маг не подозревал о причинах собрания, все же было несколько вероятных поводов: планы Темного Лорда, последние указания Упивающимся Смертью, другое зелье против проклятья, наложенного на руку Дамблдора, внеочередное собрание преподавательского состава, Поттер…

«_Всегда этот чертов Поттер!», - _невольно прорычал Северус, поднимаясь по лестнице в личные покои Дамблдора.

Войдя в кабинет, он застал директора, спокойно стоявшим перед окном, взирая на территории Хогвартса, утопленные во тьме.

Ночь наступила, и она была такой же густой и темной, как и предыдущие.

Дамблдор чуть повернул голову на встречу Северусу, но остался стоять в том же положении, не глядя на мага. Приветственно кивнув головой, он снова отвернулся к окну.

- Ты посылал за мной, Альбус?

- Да, Северус. Я слышал, что ты устроил сегодня небольшую дуэль на защите от темных сил?

Черные глаза Северуса сузились. Дамблдор никогда не вмешивался в преподавательские методы декана Слизерина без существенной на то причины или скрытых мотивов.

- Это так.

- И юная леди, которую ты выбрал для дуэли, была мисс Грейнджер, не так ли?

Северус ненавидел риторические вопросы старого мага. Дамблдор уже знал ответ. На самом деле, Северус подозревал, что Дамблдор был уже осведомлен о произошедшем инциденте во всех подробностях, частично благодаря профессору Минерве Мак Гонагалл, декану Гриффиндора.

- Да, это была мисс Грейнджер, - механически ответил он.

- Почему?

Вот _это_ уже было неожиданно. На мгновение глаза Северуса блеснули, но больше из любопытства и настороженности, чем по другой причине.

- Она единственная способная ученица, Альбус. Я полагаю, что если большинству наших студентов придется завтра столкнуться с Упивающимися Смертью, они не продержатся и минуты. Они все остро нуждаются в более активной подготовке, даже Поттер.

- Ах, на этот счет, Северус, я, безусловно, согласен.

Дамблдор повернулся к нему, края его длинной фиолетовой мантии проскользили по полу.

Его морщинистое лицо был спокойно, но в то же самое время серьезно.

- Поэтому я и позвал тебя сегодня. Прости меня, я знаю, что тебе необходим отдых.

Северус сдержался, чтобы не зарычать прямо на месте. Никого не касалось его самочувствие, даже Дамблдора.

- Со мной все в порядке, Альбус.

- Я надеюсь на это.

- О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной?

- О Гарри, мисс Грейнджер и мистере Уизли… Они настолько выросли с прошлого семестра. Я думаю, что ты недостаточно им доверяешь, - Северус злобно прошипел, что услышал не только Дамблдор, но и все «живые» портреты, висевшие в его кабинете, - Но больше я беспокоюсь о том, как долго они смогут продержаться, особенно Гарри, после того как меня не станет, - продолжил прерванную мысль Дамблдор.

Северус слегка повернул голову, и несколько прядей волос мягко упали ему на глаза.

- Альбус, - начал он достаточно осторожно, но его голос звучал решительно, - мы уже обсуждали это. Ты знаешь предел, до которого я пойду, чтобы убедиться…

- Да, я знаю, Северус, но я также чувствую, что нас обоих беспокоит одна и та же мысль. Возможно, она ничего не значит. Но, возможно, она все-таки что-то означает…

- Пожалуйста, сегодня без загадок, Альбус.

Голос Северуса звучал теперь ниже, намекая на внутреннее раздражение, которое испытывал маг по отношению к старому волшебнику.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я убедился в том, что мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли будут рядом с ним?

Дамблдор сцепил пальцы рук вместе, и на короткий миг его рука, подвергшаяся действию проклятия, стала видна, пока он не накрыл ее сверху другой, чтобы скрыть из вида. Сначала от проклятия почернели его пальцы, но теперь оно распространилось и на костяшки пальцев, не смотря на тоник, который Северус предписал ему еще с лета, когда все это произошло.

- Мисс Грейнджер, - продолжил он деликатно, - как тебе известно, чрезвычайно одаренная ученица, и я думаю, она будет наиболее необходима Гарри, когда случится неизбежное. Я… я бы не простил себе, если бы Гарри пришлось переживать это одному, Северус. Я знаю, что Орден окажет ему _любую посильную_ помощь, но ему _нужны_ его друзья. Без них он не выживет.

- Все это время, он выживал только благодаря счастливой случайности, - довольно ядовитым тоном отозвался Северус, - Удивительно, что мальчик до сих пор жив, Альбус, ты должен признать это.

- Да, я знаю, - чуть рассмеялся Дамблдор, - Он получил достаточную помощь от других, в особенности от мисс Грейнджер.

Северус не мигая смотрел на Дамблдора, когда тот наконец замолчал.

- Не могу понять, какое отношение мисс Грейнджер имеет ко мне.

Дамблдор сделал пару шагов к неподвижной темной фигуре мага, разглядывая его своими ясными голубыми глазами. На его губах заиграла едва заметная улыбка, что для Северуса всегда было плохим предзнаменованием.

- Полагаю, ты прекрасно меня понимаешь, Северус, и лучше, чем все остальные. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о судьбе Гарри больше, чем готов в этом признаться мне, не говоря уже о себе самом. Ты знаешь, как сильно от него зависит будущее, и знаешь, что оно _неопределенно_…

- Я знаю.

Возможно, тон Северуса был безразличным, как будто ему уже надоел весь этот разговор, но Дамблдор, хоть немного, но мог проникнуть сквозь эту маску.

- Ты уже знаешь, на что я иду, Альбус. Что с мисс Грейнджер?

- Если она и мистер Уизли будут помощниками Гарри, мы должны внимательно следить за ними. Может статься так, что тебе придется поработать с ней в будущем. Я знаю, что это больше, чем я могу теперь просить, Северус, но я уже чувствую какую-то тревогу между ними, и это беспокоит меня.

- Я тоже это чувствую. Мисс Грейнджер никогда не выступала настолько плохо на моих занятиях. Но, Альбус, эти шалопаи все время вместе. Я думаю, что наши опасения излишни.

Дамблдор снова рассмеялся над равнодушием Северуса и покачал головой.

- Просто понаблюдай за ними, хорошо?

Северус сузил глаза так, что тени под ними стали более выраженными.

- Я уже занимаюсь этим целую вечность, - ответил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

- Северус, ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать…

- Конечно, я знаю.

- Если необходима небольшая поддержка…

- Даже не думай об этом, - резко оборвал его Северус, - я делаю все, что в моих силах, Альбус! И пусть этого будет достаточно!

- Мисс Грейнджер будет необходимо узнать больше, Северус. Дело неотложно и становится все более важным. Мы оба знаем, что мистер Уизли немного…

- Тупоголов? – вставил Северус с явной усмешкой.

Улыбка Дамблдора стала шире.

- Я хотел сказать «не обременен умом», но если ты настаиваешь.

Северус фыркнул и немного расслабил плечи. Глубоко вздохнув и ослабив магическое напряжение, он пристально смотрел на Дамблдора, но уже менее жестко.

- Я ничего не обещаю, Альбус. Я никому не доверяю, ты знаешь это. И продолжу оставаться при своем мнении. Даже относительно тебя. Ты понимаешь…

- Что это твой выбор?

Блеснувшие за очками глаза мага – вот что Северусу показалось странным, но он решил не обращать на это внимания, как и на его резкий ответ.

Его слова жалили больнее, чем директор мог себе представить.

- Да, я знаю, Северус. Я верю, что ты сделаешь все, что _необходимо_ и _правильно_ на твой взгляд, когда придет время, так же, как ты это делал все эти годы.

- Но не сейчас, - недовольно проворчал Северус, мгновенно обратив свой взгляд на какой-то неодушевленный предмет в комнате, - и только, когда это станет _абсолютно необходимым_.

- Да, Северус, когда это станет _абсолютно необходимым._

_- _Хорошо.

Не спрашивая позволения уйти, и не нуждаясь в нем, Северус развернулся прочь и молча покинул кабинет Дамблдора, он двигался решительным шагом в свои покои с твердым намерением немедленно забыть о состоявшемся разговоре.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3: Не по плану**

**- **Что, черт возьми, вселилось в него?

- Я думаю, он хочет быть уверенным, что те потерянные пятьдесят баллов в надежной сохранности, - чуть слышно пробормотал Гарри.

- Возможно. Мак Гонагалл будет в ярости.

- И есть за что! Это абсурд! Но…

- Это Снейп, - проворчал Рон, скривив губы, как будто он пробовал что-то отвратительное на вкус.

- Точно.

- Ты видел, какой испуганной была Парвати? Он почти довел ее до слез, проклятый мерзавец! Она получила серьезный удар после второго проклятия.

Гермиона протолкнулась мимо, пока они шли на следующее после защиты от темных сил занятие.

Это был напряженный урок для всех. Спустя почти неделю после того, как Гермионе пришлось сразиться со Снейпом в классе, темперамент профессора не улучшился, что само по себе никого не удивляло. Только теперь его тактика ведения занятий стала более жестокой, чем обычно, и каждый начал существенно сомневаться в своих способностях.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона также почувствовали это и на себе. Никто из них прежде не ощущал себя более смущенным и растерянным.

- Эй, вы двое, перестаньте ныть, - со вздохом отозвалась Гермиона, отводя глаза прочь от Рона.

Оказавшись на достаточно безопасном расстоянии от ребят, она отозвалась, не поворачиваясь к ним:

- Мы не были настолько хорошо обучены в прошлом году.

Девушка была рада, что находилась спиной, и ей не пришлось наблюдать их реакцию. Определенно они были потрясены и уязвлены сказанным, особенно Гарри, сформировавший армию Дамблдора и следивший за их тренировками на пятом курсе. Гермиона сама испытывала напряжение.

Что касалось битв, она считала себя хорошо подготовленной к ним, но Снейп быстро поставил их на место, даже ее. К счастью, маг был старше, а значит, имел в своем распоряжении гораздо больше времени, чтобы отточить свои навыки.

Он был более опытный, и не удивительно, что он постоянно побеждал на дуэлях своих учеников, даже не смотря на неожиданный отпор, который он получил от Гарри на первом занятии в этом семестре.

Что не могла понять Гермиона, так это _мотивы_ его поведения, и это больше всего озадачивало ее ум, даже больше, чем сами занятия.

Декан Слизерина никогда не отличался доброжелательностью и желанием помочь кому-нибудь из студентов, кроме, пожалуй, Драко Малфоя и нескольких его приятелей. Все это было похоже на жестокую шутку. Либо он вел себя так, чтобы унизить их всех, либо он действительно пытался помочь им, - Гермиона не могла решить для себя этот вопрос.

Если мир магии скоро должен был стать свидетелем начала войны, то Северус Снейп едва ли убеждал их в готовности. Все что угодно, но он ясно давал понять, что вероятно у них не было шансов на успех. Однако как это ни было странно, Гермиону больше волновали ее сверстники.

Годы занятий у мрачного непопулярного мага научили Гермиону никогда не принимать мнение профессора Снейпа или кого-либо другого за чистую монету. В использовании столь грубых методов определенно _должна_ быть скрытая причина, и хотя она не могла ее выявить, она надеялась на улучшение обстановки и нахождении столь необходимых разубеждающих фактов.

«Прими это как есть», - напоминала она себе в течение прошедшего занятия.

«_Напомни об этом Гарри… и Рону, если возможно»._

* * *

Садясь за стол, чтобы проставить оценки ученикам, Северус чувствовал пульсирующую боль в голове.

Зачем вообще он тратил на это свое время? Они были уже на шестом году обучения, и если это самое лучшее, на что они были способны, тогда ему абсолютно не стоило доводить себя до истощения.

Он был безжалостен ко всем, включая первоклашек, уже почти на протяжении трех месяцев, пытаясь вбить им в головы, чтобы они работали как можно усерднее, но стараясь при этом не переходить грань. Но может он уже ее перешел? Он теперь не мог с точностью этого определить.

Не успел он обмакнуть свое перо в печально известные красные чернила, чтобы начать свою оценку, исключавшую всякий намек на милосердие, внезапная резкая боль охватила его левую руку, и он отбросил перо прочь. Красные чернила расплескались на лежавшем перед ним пергаменте, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Он не мог.

В получении зова от Темного Лорда всегда было мало удовольствия. Даже не проверяя источник острых болей, он сжал левую руку, борясь с желанием содрогнуться, и сфокусировал внимание на других предметах. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Северус обернулся к освещенному пламенем камину, чуть позади его письменного стола.

Как и директор школы, он мог дизаппарировать как в Хогвартс, так и из него по своему желанию, учитывая его обстоятельства – привилегия, данная Дамблдором ему одному. Он предоставил Северусу необходимый пароль, и, хотя, Северус знал, что ему следовало оставить сообщение для Дамблдора, он быстро передумал.

«_Нет времени_», - решил он.

Тело Северуса внезапно искривилось и закрутилось в воронку, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть из его темного кабинета.

Мгновение спустя он снова стоял на твердой земле перед входом в запустелый двор, в котором находилась маленькая лачуга, такая же разрушенная. Земля, заросшая травой, практически скрывала пустой дом из виду. Его окна были забиты деревянными балками, а к парадному входу вела лишь едва заметная тропа, на случай если кто-то из магглов был все-таки достаточно глуп, чтобы попробовать попасть вовнутрь.

С помощью магии Северус с легкостью избавился он веток, сучков и кустов на своем пути, быстро направляясь к дому. Огонек света вдруг мелькнул в одном из забитых окон на первом этаже.

До того как войти внутрь, Северус уже мог чувствовать, кто находился в доме, и мгновенно закрыл свой разум от присутствовавших, используя магию Оклюменции. Глубоко вздохнув, он дотронулся до заржавевшей ручки двери и вошел в дом.

- Северус… - зловещий неестественный голос приветствовал его.

Северус прошел вперед, - его руки сцеплены за спиной, - и почтительно поклонился. Пряди темных волос упали на лицо, скрыв выражение.

- Повелитель, - ответил он.

- Дай мне посмотреть на тебя, - прошипел голос.

Когда Северус выпрямился, его волосы вернулись на свое место, прочь от непроницаемой маски на лице, в то же самое время он, наконец, смог рассмотреть присутствовавших.

Одна женщина, двое мужчин и Лорд Волдеморт стояли рядом с грязным почерневшим камином, пламя в котором уже угасало, уступая место холоду, похожему на мороз за окном.

- Снивеллус, ты выглядишь необыкновенно ужасно. Я бы сказала, даже больше, чем обычно. Неужели нас что-то _тревожит_?

Говорившей оказалась женщина. Манера ее речи была схожа с речью сумасшедшего. Хотя она и без того выглядела, как человек, потерявший разум вечность назад.

Северус даже не обратил на нее никакого внимания, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вздрогнуть от ее слов. Его черные глаза спокойно смотрели сквозь нее, когда он прошептал:

- Ты выглядишь, так же привлекательно, как Скрют, разорванный на части, Беллатрикс. Избавь меня от своих поучительных мыслей. Ты зря тратишь свое время. Ты скучна, а твои слова ничего для меня не значат.

Беллатрикс покраснела от ярости, а ее кривая улыбка исчезла с лица от возвращенной «любезности». Стоявшие рядом с ней двое мужчин Упивающихся Смерью тихо посмеивались, однако Лорд Волдеморт остался молчаливым.

Даже, когда ведьма обернулась к нему за поддержкой, надеясь, что ее повелитель сделает замечание профессору Хогвартса, Темный Лорд не выказал в этом ни намерения. Однако как только Упивающиеся Смертью замолчали, он заговорил мягким шепотом, тон, которого вряд ли можно было назвать теплым и притягательным.

- Я хочу услышать доклад о Драко. Как он продвигается в нашем деле?

Северус внутренне обдумывал вопрос. В реальности он мало думал о юноше в последние несколько недель, неутомимо трудясь над как можно более быстрым усвоением его учениками невербальных заклинаний.

Едва поведя плечами, он слегка поднял подбородок вверх.

- До сих пор Драко отказывался от моей помощи, повелитель, но я уверен, что он делает значительный прогресс. Я чувствую, что он скоро может прийти ко мне за некоторыми наставлениями, возможно, это случиться еще до праздников, а пока он уверяет, что позаботиться обо всем сам.

- Мальчишке лучше не подводить нас, - разнесся по комнате визгливый голос Беллатрикс, заставив глаза Лорда Волдеморта – если их можно назвать глазами, - блеснуть, - или он будет иметь дело со _мной_, повелитель!

- Тишина, Беллатрикс, - произнес Темный Лорд тихо, но в его фразе была слышна исходившая угроза, - и не перебивай меня снова.

Северусу потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы тут же не усмехнуться при всех, видя выражение стыда, появившееся на лице ведьмы, после слов Темного Лорда.

Беллатрикс сделала шаг назад и чуть понурила голову, застенчиво наблюдая за Лордом Волдеморт краем глаз.

Волдеморт выступил вперед и начал медленно кружить вокруг Северуса – психологическая тактика, которую он столь часто применял, что Северус уже не мог сказать, понимал ли это сам Темный Лорд. Двенадцатифутовая змея все время сопровождала его. Ее кожа была плотной зеленой, и она была гораздо умнее, чем мог бы подумать обычный маггл.

Нагини, постоянный верный спутник Темного Лорда, повернула свою голову к Северусу, чтобы изучить его также внимательно, как это делал ее хозяин.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты выяснил, как далеко продвинулся Драко, Северус. Если он не успевает или колеблется, я доверяю тебе вмешаться.

- Будет сделано, повелитель, - произнес он покорно.

- Пойми, я не собираюсь жалеть Люциуса или Нарциссу. Это должно быть сделано, и если Драко потерпит неудачу, _будут_ последствия…

- Я понимаю, повелитель.

- Если он провалится, ты должен доложить мне сразу же. На кону гораздо более важные вещи, чем самоуверенность какого-то мальчишки.

- Согласен.

- А что с Поттером?

- Темный Лорд будет рад узнать, что мальчик абсолютный неудачник, по крайне мере на моих занятиях. Он так и остался стоять на месте с прошлого года.

Это сообщение, казалось, доставило Темному Лорду значительное удовольствие так, как тревожная улыбка вдруг искривила его рот. Его жуткие красные глаза также моментально вспыхнули от полученных новостей.

- Чудесно, - прошипел он, переплетая пальцы рук и продолжая внимательно изучать Северуса на малейшее подозрение о лжи.

- Без сомнения его маленький фан-клуб придет ему на помощь, когда настанет время, но мы поступим с ними соответствующе.

- Конечно, повелитель.

- Ты можешь возвращаться к своим обязанностям, Северус. Я ожидаю от тебя более детальный доклад о Драко. И будь уверен, в следующий раз, когда я вызову тебя, я ожидаю _больше _подробностей.

Северус почтительно поклонился.

- Я понимаю, повелитель. Я не подведу вас.

- Это мы еще посмотрим, - сквозь зубы пробормотала Беллатрикс, однако ее услышали все.

Улыбка на лице Темного Лорда немного угасла, но все еще оставалась на его губах, когда он развернулся к омерзительной ведьме, стоявшей скрестив руки на груди и прямо смотревшей на профессора ненавидящим взглядом.

- Может быть так, Беллатрикс, - произнес Темный Лорд, - но тебе тоже еще много придется мне доказать. И хотя ты принесла обед быть моим последователем, я прекрасно чувствую предательство задолго до нападения. Северус чрезвычайно предан мне, равно, как и ты, Беллатрикс, но не будь столь беспечной, полагая, что ты будешь в безопасности в случае моей гибели.

Северус воспользовался моментом и свысока посмотрел на ведьму, его глаза победно блеснули только для нее, прежде чем снова угаснуть.

Темный Лорд в отличие от Беллатрикс, чьи сумасшедшие глаза, к полному удовольствию Северуса, расширились, а щеки вспыхнули, не заметил произошедшего.

Он всегда умел вывести ее из себя. Она никогда не доверяла Северусу и, таким образом, была для него больше, чем просто источником неприятностей. Она также являлась единственным последователем, который смел открыто сомневаться в его преданности, и даже имела наглость озвучивать свои опасения всем, кто готов был их слушать.

- Повелитель, - Северус снова поклонился напоследок, - я доложу вам, как только я узнаю. Это не займет много времени.

- Очень хорошо, Северус. Ты можешь идти.

Беллатрикс поддалась вперед, ее глаза умоляли своего хозяина.

- _Это все?_ Не могу ли я… Может ли мне быть позволено…

Северус приподнял бровь, но промолчал, ожидая, что Лорд Волдеморт скажет на ее незавершенные вопросы.

- Я высоко ценю твои жажду крови и энтузиазм, Беллатрикс, но не сегодня. Я потворствую тебе слишком часто. Мне нужно, чтобы наш декан Слизерина был настороже и оповестил нас вовремя.

Беллатрикс повесила голову на грудь, ее спутанные черные волосы скрыли ее лицо. Она не получит сегодня то, чего она так жаждала, вне зависимости от числа присутствовавших Упивающихся Смертью – пытки.

Ломая руки, она убийственным взглядом смотрела на Северуса, а он, в свою очередь, просто не обращал на нее внимания. Его спокойная бесстрастная маска выводила ведьму из себя больше, чем его колкие замечания по отношению к ней.

Северус был прекрасно об этом осведомлен, внутренне наслаждаясь ее реакцией, которую она так часто выражала в ответ на его полную _пассивность_.

- Ты можешь идти, Северус. Я скоро снова вызову тебя.

- Повелитель.

Северус ушел сразу, края его плаща живописно взметнулись в стороны, когда он выходил из разрушенного дома.

Оказавшись на улице на безопасном расстоянии, он тут же дизаппарировал, вернувшись в свои теплые владения в Хогвартсе.

Боль в руке уменьшилась, но ненависть к самому себе и омерзительное чувство в глубине живота не покидало его.

* * *

Хотя его растущие разочарования были едва ли заметны ученикам, внутри Снейп кипел. Его глаза излучали всю бушевавшую в нем ярость. Его злость на несдержанного рыжеволосого мальчишку и невыносимо умную ученицу сейчас достигла критического уровня.

Со сжатыми кулаками, он прошел вперед:

- Грейнджер! Уизли! – со злостью произнес он, все ученики поднялись со своих мест, чтобы как обычно разбиться по парам.

Рон и Гермиона напряженно замерли от ледяного обращения профессора. Снейп шел дальше по проходу, приближаясь к ним, уголки его губ подергивались.

- Сегодня на занятии вы будете партнерами. Лонгботтом, встаньте с Поттером! Сейчас же!

Гермиона увидела глупую ошеломленную физиономию Рона, что окончательно вывело ее из себя, и она посмела заговорить:

- Профессор, пожалуйста...

- Я не понятно выразился, мисс Грейнджер?

- Понятно, сэр, - тьма его глаз заставила подумать ее дважды.

Гермиона опустила голову, не смея как обычно встречаться взглядом с Роном. Она почти физически могла ощущать злобу, пульсировавшую между ними.

- Могу я спросить _почему_, сэр? - насупившись, произнес Рон, едва Снейп отвернулся прочь.

Снейп резко обернулся и посмотрел на него с такой беспощадностью, что Уизли нервно сглотнул.

- Нет, не можете, - резко ответил он, оставляя их самим выбрать наиболее подходящий ответ.

Гермиона обернулась к Невиллу и Гарри, сбитым с толку, как и она с Роном, но ребята, быстро пожав плечами, ушли практиковаться.

Рон и Гермиона неуклюже заняли место недалеко от своих друзей, и теперь стоя на некотором расстоянии, неловко смотрели друг на друга. Каждый их них мог с легкостью определить, о чем думал другой, что было просто нестерпимо, поэтому оба стремились держаться как можно дальше.

Но сейчас у них просто не было выбора, если только они не желали иметь в качестве противника самого Снейпа.

На мгновение Гермиона отвела глаза, но, то, что она увидела, заставило тут же напрячь плечи. Снейп стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, прислонившись к стене на противоположном конце комнаты. И устрашала не его обычная манера поведения, а пронизывающий взгляд этих черных глаз, которые отнюдь не следили за проклятиями и блоками, отрабатываемыми в комнате. Их внимание было полностью сфокусировано на _ней_.

Гермиона не могла не вздрогнуть, но еще сильнее поразила ее довольная хитрая ухмылка Снейпа, без сомнения довольного той реакцией, которую она проявила.

К тому моменту, когда она, наконец, обратила свое внимание на Рона, юноша неохотно поднимал свою волшебную палочку, его глаза были сужены, а челюсть плотно сжата. Гермиона моргнула и быстро подняла свою палочку. Она послала первое заклинание, и бедный Рон едва успел отреагировать. Он отразил заклинание обратно в Гермиону, которая не только блокировала его, но метнула другое проклятие в Рона, что стало для него совсем неожиданным. Его внезапно закрутило по спирали и резко отбросило на несколько футов прежде, чем он жестко приземлился на спину.

Рон вскрикнул от боли, ударившись об пол, и сильно зажмурился – зрелище, по-настоящему доставившее ей _удовольствие_.

Когда она снова решила быстро взглянуть на Снейпа, тот не обращал никакого внимания на раненого студента на полу. Он все также смотрел на нее, и если она была достаточно смелой, чтобы поверить в это – уголки его губ растянулись в удовлетворенной ухмылке.

Гермионе захотелось довольно усмехнуться ему в ответ, но она передумала. Вероятнее всего после такой попытки проявления сердечности, ей светило бы наказание в виде дополнительных часов в классе.

- Снова, мисс Грейнджер, - потребовал Снейп своим глубоким низким голосом, - и на этот раз, будьте любезны, предоставьте мистеру Уизли достаточно времени для блока.

Рон, сейчас поднимаясь на ноги и осторожно массируя спину, хмуро посмотрел на профессора. Гермиона дернулась было в сторону Рона, хорошо зная, как скор был тот на язык, особенно, находясь в плохом настроении, но опоздала.

У меня было достаточно времени, профессор, - выпалил он ожесточенно.

Снейп просто повернул голову, свысока глядя на студента холодным взглядом безразличия, нервировавшим любого.

- В таком случае, мистер Уизли, вы очень глубоко ошибаетесь, полагая себя хоть сколько-нибудь умелым дуэлянтом. Судя по вашим достойным сожаления попыткам, любой Упивающийся Смертью уничтожит вас одним мановением волшебной палочки. _Заново!_

Гермиона тяжело сглотнула. Конечно, теперь это превратилось в обычную рутину их занятий, что, однако, не помогало выносить резкую критику профессора. Ей стало почти жаль Рона, когда тот плелся обратно на свое место, сильно хмурясь и потирая спину, но она тут же вспомнила причину своей злости на него, и это заставило ее снова сконцентрироваться. Ее разум внезапно прояснился, она сфокусировалась и приготовилась…

Она подняла свою палочку в ожидании того, что отправит в нее Рон, на этот раз предоставляя ему больше времени для действий. И в этот момент она заметила полыхнувшую злость в знакомых голубых глазах и сразу же почувствовала себя глубоко раненой.

Хотя и на мгновение, но это ослабило ее концентрацию, чем не преминул воспользоваться Уизли. Рон отправил в нее целую серию заклинаний, одно за другим, что абсолютно ошарашило не только ее, но и остальных учеников.

Они никогда не практиковались друг с другом столь ожесточенно, но эта дуэль между двумя гриффиндорцами превратилась во что-то большее – это была месть. Гермиона отправила каждое проклятие обратно в Рона, которого снова отбросило прочь последним его же собственным заклинанием, которое он послал в нее.

Поднявшись на ноги, Рон зло пробормотал несколько красочных замечаний в ее адрес. Гари тем временем подбежал к своему приятелю и резко схватил его за мантию.

- Рон, какого черта…

- Отвали, Гарри! – прорычал Рон и, будучи больше, чем знаменитый мальчик с круглыми очками, с легкостью отпихнул его прочь.

С выражением мерзкого отвращения, заставившим ее желудок свернуться, он смотрел на Гермиону. В этот момент нервы девушки были на пределе. Она никогда еще не видела Рона настолько озлобленным, тем более на нее.

Гермиона не могла ни пошевелиться, ни дышать. Ее ноги как будто приросли к полу, и только властный угрожающий голос Снейпа смог оторвать ее от пары гневных глаз, сфокусированных на ней.

Моргнув пару раз, она увидела, как профессор Снейп, направляясь решительной походной в сторону Рона, отстранил Гарри с дороги, предупредив его не вмешиваться снова.

- Сотрите эту идиотскую гримасу с вашего лица, Уизли! – прорычал он у самого лица Рона, который медленно перевел взгляд на разъяренного профессора.

Их глаза были почти на одном уровне, хотя Снейп все же был выше.

- Это вам заслуга за вашу смехотворную глупость! Вам никогда не следует отправлять заклинаний больше, чем вы способны блокировать. И сам факт того, что вы можете отразить только три заклинания одновременно воистину грустная реальность! Вам следует быть более внимательным в своих поступках, вы, невежественный болван!

То, что последовало дальше, в прямом смысле заставило душу Гермионы уйти в пятки.

Рон неожиданно набросился на Снейпа, потеряв в процессе свою волшебную палочку, и со всей силы швырнул могущественного мага к стене, яростно скаля зубы.

- _Рон_! - закричал Гарри ошеломленно, несколько других учеников бросились к нему на помощь, чтобы разнять ссорящихся, однако, в действительности, это был только Рон, которого они пытались оттащить.

В следующее мгновение послышались приглушенные крики и возбужденный шепот, когда Снейп набросился на него в ответ, словно свирепый зверь, его бледное лицо выразило сначала удивление, на смену которому пришла полная ярость.

Рон несколько раз попытался ударить или толкнуть профессора, но Снейп ему ни чем не уступал. Очень быстро Снейп освободился от хватки Рона довольно элегантным движением руки, прежде чем нанести внезапный удар в веснушчатый нос Рона.

Последовал характерный хруст, и Рон с грохотом упал на пол.

К тому моменту, когда Гермиона и остальные смогли понять, что произошло, Рон лежал на полу, схватившись рукой за лицо и сыпля проклятиями, в то время, как кровь капала из разбитого носа.

Снейп спокойно возвышался над ним, его твердая фигура замерла словно в середине действия, его волшебная палочка была нацелена прямо на лицо ученика. Жгучая враждебность, читавшаяся в его глазах, была достаточным поводом, чтобы заставить остальных держаться на расстоянии, включая и слизеринцев.

На дрожащих непослушных ногах Гермиона начала продвигаться к собравшейся вокруг них толпе, но это был Драко Малфой, ученик шестого класса Слизерина, столько лет причинявший ей и ее друзьям столько личных неприятностей, кто сейчас посмел приблизиться к их разъяренному преподавателю.

Он остановился рядом со Снейпом и осторожно дотронулся до руки профессора.

- Сэр? – в это момент Гермиона заметила сильную дрожь в теле преподавателя и его тяжелое дыхание, - Профессор? Ему надо в больничное крыло…

Если бы ад замерз, то это событие точно бы померкло в сравнении с тем, что произошло, как в понимании гриффиндорцев, так и Слизерина.

Драко, решивший косвенно помочь Рону? Невозможно. Но опять, он был единственным, кто посмел приблизиться к Снейпу в таком взбешенном состоянии.

Никто больше не посмел.

Снейп вдруг очнулся, его темные ресницы дрогнули. Казалось, он пытался вывести себя из состояния жгучей ярости, и когда он очнулся, его лицо снова приняло выражение полного самообладания и сдержанности. Глубоко вздохнув, он убрал волшебную палочку в карман сюртука, на мгновение остановившись взглядом на Драко, наконец, снова перевел взгляд на кровавое месиво на полу.

- Приведите себя в порядок, мистер Уизли, - сквозь зубы опасно выплюнул Снейп, уже контролируя себя, его голос звучал низко, - и ожидайте месяц дополнительных часов после уроков, за вашу самонадеянность думать, что вы можете справиться со мной. Да как вы посмели. Вы намного глупее, чем я когда-либо думал о вас, пустоголовый шут. _Убирайтесь_.

- Мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона все еще неосознанно смотрела на то место, где еще несколько минут назад лежал Рон. Она понятия не имела, как долго она стояла там, но, видимо, достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание профессора. Остальные ученики вернулись к практике, кроме Драко, спросившего разрешение покинуть класс – просьба, которая была охотно удовлетворена («Он никогда не позволяет выходить нам!», - жаловались гриффиндорцы во время занятия.).

- Сэр? – слабо произнесла Гермиона, пытаясь собраться с мыслями после случившегося.

Ее теплые карамельные глаза смотрели на Снейпа, стоявшего теперь в считанных дюймах и напряженно вглядывавшегося в нее. Однако она не могла понять выражение его лица, никто никогда не мог, но сейчас он, казалось, искал что-то.

- Ваше короткое внимание серьезно ограничивает вашу способность практиковать боевые заклинания на высоком уровне. Вы действительно дрались в отделе Тайн в конце прошлого семестра или это была выдумка?

- С-сэр?

- Ваше _внимание_, мисс Грейнджер, - подчеркнул он, шипя, - Уже несколько недель вы эмоционально растеряны. Выбросьте, наконец, это из вашей головы и двигайтесь дальше.

От этого замечания Гермиона вздрогнула и усиленно заморгала. Она вглядывалась в его темные глаза и бесстрастное выражение лица, но не нашла и следа того, на что он намекал.

- Что… На что вы намекаете, сэр? – наконец, выдавила она из себя.

Реакция Снейпа удивила ее: он тяжело вздохнул и устало взглянул на нее. Он вдруг стал гораздо старше своих лет, даже чуть слабее, хотя Гермиона понимала, что это только ее представление, помня как еще несколько минут назад могущественный профессор практически выбил дух из Рона.

- Полагаю, вам известно, мисс Грейнджер, - прямо ответил он, прежде чем оставить ее там, где она стояла, снова смущенной и сбитой с толку.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4: Удача или не совсем…**

- Ты потерял самообладание, Северус.

- Уизли заслужил это! – прошипел он вызывающе. Северус ненавидел, когда старый маг ругал его как собачонку.

- Он невозможно глуп, но готов взорваться, словно перегретый котел. Если в ближайшем будущем он все же докажет свою пользу для Поттера, я сразу удалюсь в Тупик Прядильщиков и никогда снова не ступлю и шага в этот замок.

- Даже, если так, Северус, - произнес Дамблдор с веселым огоньком в глазах, - тебе _так_ _необходимо _было ломать мальчику нос?

- Да, - сухо ответил тот. Минерва может жаловаться, сколько ей угодно. Мой поступок был оправдан.

Дамблдор слегка покачал головой, но продолжил улыбаться, неосознанно почесав руку, пораженную проклятием.

Он быстро решил изменить тему.

- Я показал Гарри некоторые воспоминания Тома Риддла, те самые, которые я уже показывал тебе, и, мне кажется, ему удастся узнать тайну Горация и получить настоящие воспоминания.

- Ясно.

Северус вздохнул и попытался принять более спокойный вид, не проявляя внутренней ненависти.

«_У меня достаточно дел_», - изводил его уставший разум, - «_Давай быстрее покончим с этим, черт возьми_».

- Тебе известно, Гарри удалось создать практически идеальное зелье Живой смерти?

Северус приподнял одну бровь.

- Я слышал об этом. Этому событию уже больше месяца, и либо Гораций до сих пор не может замолчать, либо Поттер.

- И не без оснований, Северус. Гарри очень важно заручиться доверием Горация.

Дамблдор внезапно нахмурился и более пристально вгляделся в Северуса.

- Мне казалось, у Гарри плохо шло зельеварение? Я помню, ты очень часто говорил об этом…

Глаза Северуса сузились, однако его лицо осталось беспристрастным.

- Как тебе уже известно, Альбус, Поттер всегда был малоспособным учеником по моей дисциплине. Мне неизвестно, откуда взялись его внезапные преувеличенные навыки, но, я абсолютно уверен, что он достиг этого _нечестным путем_.

- Перестань, Северус, - поддразнил его Дамблдор, в его голосе продолжали звучать нотки любопытства, - Я знаю, что тебе нет дела до мальчика, но во многих отношениях ты слишком резок с ним.

- И поэтому ты вызвал меня сегодня ночью, Альбус? Сказать мне, что я должен нянчиться с Поттером? Этого _никогда_ не будет, не в этой жизни, и даже не в следующей, так зачем ты позвал меня сюда? У меня достаточно…

Дамблдор поднял руку, прервав Северуса на середине фразы, и приблизился к нему ближе, внимательного рассматривая своего бывшего ученика из-за очков-полумесяцев.

- Я знаю, Северус. Мне жаль, что пришлось позвать тебя так поздно. Я знаю, на тебе и так лежит слишком большой груз. То, что я хочу тебе сказать, займет всего несколько минут.

Дамблдор обогнул свой большой письменный стол и присел в кресло, удобно откинувшись на высокую спинку, возвышавшуюся до кончика его шляпы.

- Это касается мисс Грейнджер.

Северус слегка склонил голову набок, нахмурившись.

- Мисс Грейнджер? – повторил он, внешне незаинтересованный, - Что с ней?

Дамблдор ответил не сразу, а вместо этого внимательно вглядывался в мага, его проницательные ясные голубые глаза смотрели настороженно. Он подался чуть вперед и сложил руки на коленях.

- Я полагаю, _сейчас_ – _абсолютно необходимо_…

На лице Северуса начало медленно проявляться выражение ужаса.

- Что?

- Как ты сам уже сказал, на Уизли нельзя рассчитывать, и мы не можем ожидать, что Гарри окажется достаточно сильным, после того, как ему станет известно все. Бедный мальчик и так уже получил достаточно психологических травм. Он потерял Сириуса, он стал свидетелем возвращения Волдеморта, и ему известно пророчество. Я не хочу травмировать его еще больше. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

- Тогда почему мисс Грейнджер? – с большей заинтересованностью вопросил Северус, его голос слегка повысился.

- Ты знаешь почему, Северус…

- Тогда _почему_ сейчас?

- И на этот вопрос тебе известен ответ, мой друг. Мы оба знаем, что тебе известно гораздо больше о планах Волдеморта, чем мне. Я подозреваю, что время пришло, и если мое суждение верно, то пора. Я прав?

Прежде, чем неподвижная фигура Северуса пошевелилась, в комнате воцарилась длительная пауза. В один момент его руки сжались в кулаки, а челюсть напряглась. На одной щеке дернулась мышца, и в этот момент он перешел на шепот, пропитанный глубокой болью:

- Да…

Дамблдор отвернулся от Северуса, рассеянно изучая предметы на своем столе. Очевидно, его разум где-то блуждал. Наконец, он поднялся со своего кресла и медленно приблизился к Северусу, его походка была решительной.

- Очень хорошо, - ответил он, звуча теперь как настоящий могущественный волшебник, кем он и являлся. Я верю, что ты передашь вовремя всю необходимую информацию мисс Грейнджер. Не будь слишком враждебным по отношению к ней и предоставь ей достаточно времени для понимания всех необходимых вещей, которые нужно сделать.

Озадаченность, читавшаяся в темным глазах Северуса, была достаточным показателем его понимания указаний директора. Он был полностью против этой идеи, это было абсолютно ясно Дамблдору, поэтому он не давил на него, ожидая ответа.

Как только бывший профессор зельеварения повернулся к выходу из кабинета директора, Дамблдор обнадеживающе похлопал его по плечу. Северус вздрогнул от прикосновения, как делал всегда, когда кто-то прикасался к нему. Это было слишком редким явлением, и потому в значительной степени пугавшим его.

Обернувшись, он пристально вгляделся в глаза Дамблдора, которые теперь мерцали совсем по-другому.

- Северус, я знаю, насколько неприятна тебе эта идея. Мне также известно, что ты предпочел бы, чтобы я рассказал Гарри обо всем, что мы знаем на данный момент. Я намерен раскрыть Гарри все, что могу, но сейчас его умственные силы должны быть направлены на изучение информации о Томе Риддле и получении настоящего воспоминания у Горация. Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы, чтобы я оставил мисс Грейнджер в стороне, но в данном случае ты ничего не можешь поделать. Она – мозг этого трио. Я не хочу вводить тебя в заблуждение, но если нам придется выбирать между ними двумя, и если у них будет хотя бы малейший шанс сделать то, что должно быть исполнено, все наши надежды ложатся на мисс Грейнджер. Ради Гарри. Я верю, что мальчик сможет противостоять грядущему. Он точно сможет, но ему в достижении наших целей будет необходима помощь мисс Грейнджер. Даже если это означает принесение в жертву тех, кого он любит… Поработай с ней, Северус, убеди ее выполнить все, что необходимо и даже больше, приведи ее к пониманию сути. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Северус в полной мере ощутил тяжесть этого момента, не говоря уже о том, что просил у него директор. Это была ноша, которую Северус никогда не хотел взваливать на плечи юной гриффиндорки, начиная с ее первого года обучения в Хогвартсе, когда Дамблдор впервые озвучил эту идею.

А вот сможет ли Северус Снейп быть достаточно терпеливым в отношении мисс Грейнджер, одновременно читая лекции, выставляя отметки, варя зелья, отвечая на совы, помогая Драко с решением его непростого задания, одновременно продолжая служить Темному Лорду в полную силу и при этом не попадаясь, и в то же самое время, продолжать преданно работать на Дамблдора – это был уже другой вопрос.

«Как я _справлюсь_?» - внутренне спрашивал себя Северус.

По какой-то причине он чувствовал, что Дамблдор прекрасно знал о тех трудностях, с которыми теперь столкнулся и мысленно взвешивал декан Слизерина в этот момент.

- Я понимаю, Альбус, - ответил он с тяжелым вздохом.

- Спасибо, Северус. Я верю, что ты знаешь, как много теперь зависит от твоих усилий.

* * *

- Какие-нибудь новости? – спросил Гарри, подкравшись к Гермионе в одном из переполненных коридоров.

- Все еще ничего, - пробормотала она в ответ, прежде чем Гарри быстро сменил тему разговора.

- Ты видела Рона?

- Да, этим утром в Большом зале. Он не разговаривал со мной, что мне, в принципе, безразлично, но он выглядел…

- Ужасно?

- Не особо привлекательно, если ты об этом.

- Достаточно сказать, что этот грязный мерзавец почти _прибил_ его? – усмехнулся Гарри себе под нос, не в силах сдержать смех.

- Гарри, перестань, это не смешно! И, кстати, почему тебя не было на завтраке?

- О..ну… - он провел рукой по своим запутанным волосам и отвел глаза в сторону, - я столкнулся с Джинни по пути в Большой зал и мы, в итоге, пробродили по залам, разговаривая…

- О, - легкая улыбка осветила уголки губ Гермионы.

Ее подруга забыла упомянуть об этом, когда сегодня утром она заметила младшую Уизли в библиотеке.

- Надеюсь, это стоило того, чтобы пропустить завтрак?

- Ммм.

Гермиона не знала, как интерпретировать столь расплывчатый ответ, но не стала проявлять свое любопытство дальше. Они, не спеша, продолжили идти по заполненным коридорам.

- Все также ничего о Принце-полукровке?

- Нет, Гарри, я уже говорила тебе, я изучила каждую книгу, которую смогла найти. У меня заканчиваются идеи.

- Дай мне знать, когда найдешь какие-нибудь подсказки, хорошо?

- Хорошо. Эй, ты куда?

Гарри внезапно бросился бежать прочь по коридору, оставив ее позади.

- Увидеть Джинни! – выкрикнул он через плечо, прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе шумных студентов.

«_Кажется, сегодня вечером я снова буду в библиотеке_», - разочарованно вздохнув, заключила про себя Гермиона, - «_Прекрасный выбор, чтобы провести веселый вечер пятницы_».

Очевидно, теперь ни у кого из ее немногочисленных друзей не осталось для нее времени. Гарри и Джинни все время проводили вместе. Невилл все больше зависал в компании Луны Лавгуд, странной девушки из Рейвенкло, которая в прошлом году каким-то образом затесалась в их тесную компанию. А Рон, конечно, был с Лавандой, да, к тому же, Гермиона и Рон продолжали не разговаривать друг с другом, так что скорее бы ад замерз, чем они смогли бы провести вечер вместе, особенно после того, как он получил удар по лицу от преподавателя, которого он ненавидел больше всех.

«_Должно быть, он сейчас в омерзительном настроении_».

Воспоминание об этом шокирующем моменте, произошедшем всего день назад, заставило Гермиону снова улыбнуться, и она, не торопясь, отправилась в башню гриффиндорцев.

* * *

Пока Гермиона устраивалась за столом в дальней части библиотеки, подальше от групп без перерыва болтавших учеников (хотя их и было в этот час немного с учетом уже начинавшихся выходных), Гермиона увидела того, когда она меньше всего ожидала встретить – профессора Снейпа.

Бывший профессор зельеварения стоял у одного из стеклянных витражей, и, не смотря на минимум естественного света, проникавшего внутрь, держал в руках книгу.

Начинались сумерки, и солнце быстро заходило за горизонт, но, казалось, что Снейп еще не считал необходимым воспользоваться светом свечей.

«_Моя удача_», - подумала Гермиона, внезапно чувствуя себя очень уверенной, - «_Возможно, это не такая уж плохая идея_. _Может мне удастся выяснить, что у него на уме_».

Незаметно присев за пустым столом, находившимся прямо напротив того, места, где стоял профессор зельеварения, она не могла себе отказать в возможности понаблюдать за ним поверх своей книги.

Если она собиралась посягнуть на его личное пространство, то меньшее, что она могла сделать - вести себя более осторожно.

Застать Снейпа в библиотеке действительно было большой редкостью. Этот человек был неуловим и, кажется, постоянно появлялся из ниоткуда. Если он и посещал библиотеку, как подозревала Гермиона, учитывая его глубокие обширные знания в области магии и впечатляющую коллекцию книг в классе и в своем кабинете, то приходил после занятий.

Наблюдая за ним, Гермиона была сильно удивлена, насколько Снейп выглядел по-другому в окружении книг, тишины и естественного освещения. Его печально известный сердитый взгляд был на месте, хотя сейчас он выглядел менее напряженным, чем обычно. Уголки рта были сильнее изогнуты в ехидной усмешке, тем самым выражая реакцию на содержание книги в руках. Таинственные глаза прищурены, но вовсе не в озлобленной манере.

Гермиона тут же задалась вопросом, нужны ли были профессору очки для чтения или он просто предпочитал их не носить.

Он очень бережно обращался со старым потертым фолиантом в своих элегантных длинных пальцах, а его губы бессознательно двигались в такт с текстом, полностью поглотившим его внимание.

«_Интересно, он вообще знает, что шевелит губами во время чтения?_», -размышляла про себя Гермиона, бросая любопытные взгляды то на свою книгу, то на таинственную фигуру, стоящую недалеко от ее стола.

Снейп бессознательно убрал одну руку с обложки книги и положил ее на бедро, грациозно закинув правую ногу поверх левой. Переместив таким образом вес на правую ногу, он прислонился к стене, продолжая спокойно читать в уже более непринужденной манере.

Что бы это ни было, он казался погруженным в свое занятие и даже не подозревал о том, что за ним наблюдают… или подозревал?

После, кажется, ее восьмой попытки незаметно проследить за ним, у Гермионы сперло дыхание, когда она внезапно столкнулась со взглядом темных глаз, смотрящих на нее в ответ.

Она совсем не ожидала, что Снейп заметит ее, и поэтому быстро отвела глаза прочь, прячась за своим толстенным учебником, испуганная и немного подавленная. Она чувствовала жар на щеках и боролась с желанием немедленно встать и как можно спокойнее удалиться, когда внезапно услышала обычный едкий тон Снейпа и поняла, что момент был упущен.

- Если у вас есть что-то удивительное, что вы хотите сообщить мне, мисс Грейнджер, предлагаю вам исполнить ваше намерение. Пялиться невежливо.

Гермиона осторожно выглянула из-за своей книги, на ее мягких чертах лица читалась легкая застенчивость, от чего бывший профессор зельеварения закатил глаза.

_«Чертовы гриффиндорцы. Все на лбу написано»._

Он внимательно наблюдал затем, как юная ведьма медленно отложила книгу в сторону, стараясь не отводить глаз.

- Простите, сэр. Я не пыталась следить за вами, просто… Что вы читаете?

Одна бровь Снейпа поползла вверх, заставив Гермиону покраснеть еще сильнее, но что ее действительно повергло в шок, так это его ответ в довольно вежливой форме. Во всяком случае, для _Северуса Снейпа_.

- Я ищу информацию о возможной смеси Крововосстанавливающего и Укрепляющего зелий с добавлением определенной концентрации противоядия. До сих пор мои попытки не увенчались успехом, и ко всему мне надо еще определить необходимую концентрацию антидота. Если такой эликсир возможен, то пока я не нашел решения. Мое исследование продолжается.

- А…а это? – Гермиона нервно кивнула в сторону потертого фолианта в его руках.

Снейп казался незаинтересованным ее вопросами, однако удовлетворил ее любопытство.

- Очень старинный текст по зельям одного высокообразованного, но очень старого и мертвого мастера Казимира Шинглтона.

Он резко захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз со смесью, как Гермионе казалось удалось определить, враждебности и замешательства.

- И, ради Бога, Грейнджер, какое _вам_ дело до того, что я читаю?

- Простите, профессор, я не хотела вмешиваться, это просто любопытство.

- Грейнджер, вы разговариваете с образованным человеком, а не одним из ваших сверстников с куриными мозгами. _Вы_ никогда не задаете вопросы только из «простого любопытства». У вас всегда есть скрытый мотив.

Даже если он намеренно пытался оскорбить ее, Гермиона не смогла сдержать легкой улыбки.

- Я полагаю, вы правы. Простите, сэр.

- И прекратите извиняться через каждую фразу, - тихо прошипел он, - Это раздражает.

Гермиона заерзала на стуле:

- Про… Хорошо, сэр.

Абсолютно не уверенная в том, что еще она могла сказать, Гермиона снова схватила свою книгу и попыталась перечитать предложение, которое она уже не раз перечитывала за последние несколько минут.

Однако незаметно для нее Снейп бесшумно пересек комнату, и когда Гермиона снова подняла глаза, она испугалась, видя его, стоящим, прямо рядом с ней. Снейп глядел на нее тем темным и отпугивающим взглядом, к которому она уже давно привыкла.

- Чего вы хотите, Грейнджер?

Вопрос был очень простой, но его тон был мрачным и скорее обвинительным. Гермиона тяжело сглотнула и попыталась не растеряться. Она ненавидела, что профессор Снейп все еще оставался одной из немногих личностей, заставлявших ее трепетать, словно первоклашку.

Всего несколько месяцев назад в Министерстве Магии она видела Волдеморта, но даже тогда, она не испытала такого волнения, как теперь, глядя на возвышавшуюся циничную фигуру прямо перед ней.

- Я… - попыталась она, однако недостаточно быстро.

- Вы могли сегодня вечером сесть за любой стол в библиотеке. Едва ли здесь кто-то есть.

Снейп проигнорировал ее слабую попытку тут же дать деру и продолжил, глядя холодным взглядом:

- Вы могли выбрать другое место, когда заметили меня здесь. Очевидно, вы хотите о чем-то спросить меня, Грейнджер, или вы снова со своими маленькими приятелями пытаетесь следить за мной, в надежде поймать меня на чем-то преступном, так что это?

На мгновение показалось, что глаза Гермионы выпрыгнут из глазниц, но девушка довольно быстро взяла себя в руки – что тайно произвело на него положительное впечатление. Она определенно взрослела и становилась немного более уверенной в себе… немного.

- Я не пыталась следить за вами, профессор. Однако вы правы. Я… У меня есть вопрос, точнее два. Э… это касается дуэлей, которые продолжаются у нас уже несколько недель…

- Что с ними не так?

- Хм… Зачем?

Снейп резко моргнул, едва заметные признаки удивления проявились на его лице.

- Прошу прощения?

- Ну, нам уже известно, как сражаться на дуэлях, без обид, сэр, но вы никогда не относились к тому типу преподавателей, которые пойдут на все ради…_совершенствования_ своих учеников.

Гермиона тут же прикусила нижнюю губу после сказанного ею замечания, но продолжила:

- Вас никогда не волновала успеваемость ваших учеников, тогда зачем вы тратите столько времени именно на эти невербальные заклинания, тем более что вы считаете наши навыки никуда негодными?

Прежде, чем ответить монотонным тоном, Снейп по-новому взглянул на Гермиону сквозь суженные веки:

- Потому что для того, чтобы преуспеть, Грейнджер, вы должны быть способны драться на дуэлях и не просто на школьном уровне, для чего вы собственно и практикуетесь так долго. Те навыки, которыми вы обладаете на данный момент, не помогут вам, если вы столкнетесь лицом к лицу с… Я думаю, мне не стоит объяснять вам, вы были в битве, Грейнджер, вы знаете, о чем я говорю. Если ни один из вас не сможет отточить свои рефлексы до приемлемого уровня, я не вижу смысла в дальнейшей трате моих усилий на попытки научить вас чему-то большему, чем невербальные заклинания, особенно, когда вы даже не можете правильно наложить их. Мне не важно, какие оценки вы получаете. В реальном мире они не имеют значения. Единственное что меня заботит, так это ценность моего времени.

Гермиона почувствовала себя немного ущемленной и вскинула голову вверх, ее густые кудри упали с плеч на спину.

- Мы… Я знаю, как сражаться на дуэли, профессор. Я считаю ваше отсутствие веры в нас немного суровым.

- _Неужели?_ – его тон звучал вызывающе, но этого было достаточно, чтобы тонко подтолкнуть Гермиону к дальнейшему высказыванию свих мыслей.

- Вы правы, сэр. Я уже видела достаточно битв, и оказывалась во многих опасных ситуациях, но я выжила и знаю, что требуется для…

- Вы не имеете и малейшего представления, о чем говорите, Грейнджер, - перебил ее Снейп, опасно прорычав, чем заставил почувствовать холод, пробежавший по ее венам.

- Вы живете в иллюзорном мире. _Все вы_. Хотел бы я увидеть, как вы будете также хвастливо противостоять Темному Лорду и его последователям, как вы сейчас выражаетесь, и мы посмотрим, как вы справитесь.

В горле у Гермионы пересохло.

- Я…я не пытаюсь убедить вас, что я каким-то образом наиболее способный дуэлянт, сэр. Я просто думаю…

- Что я должен выражать вам больше доверия и хвалить вас?

Вопрос Снейпа был омрачен его открыто выраженной неприязнью такой идеи, и Гермиона едва ли знала, как ей ответить. Она чувствовала волнение после прямой насмешки, полученной от него.

- Это не _совсем _то, что я хотела…

- Тогда что?

- Я… я просто думаю, что вы можете недооценивать некоторых из нас. Мы не такие бестолковые, как вы считаете.

- Вы предлагаете мне относиться к вам по-другому? Чтобы я нянчился с вами и вашими одноклассниками за ваши скудные усилия, когда вы даже понятия не имеете, насколько _кошмарные_ события нас ожидают в будущем?

- В отличие от вас, профессор, ведь у вас, кажется, есть определенные знания на этот счет.

Гермиона едва могла поверить в то, что она только что произнесла, и тут же пожелала взять свои слова обратно. Яростное выражение, появившееся на лице Снейпа, ясно говорило ей, что она перешла границы.

Она даже не заметила до настоящего момента, что теперь Снейп наклонился, чтобы сравняться уровнем с ее глазами, и она была приперта к спинке своего стула без возможности убежать, кроме как, если только провалиться под землю.

- Никогда _больше_ не предполагайте, Грейнджер, что знаете хотя бы одну мельчайшую деталь обо мне, - прорычал Снейп так близко от ее лица, что ей было видно, как дрожит его верхняя губа. Вы с Поттером и Уизли сочинили обо мне уже столько и поставили под сомнение мои методы обучения и мой характер до невероятной степени. Вы слишком высокого о себе мнения, но не владеете и минимумом знаний о магии, помимо того, что указано в вашим чертовых учебниках.

- Профессор, я только…

- И не перебивайте меня! – обрезал он, кровь прилила к его бледным щекам, что окончательно испугало Гермиону.

- Вы можете быть главным звеном в кружке мистера Поттера, но вы меня не обманете. Я не стану относиться к вам по-особенному только потому, что вы побывали в опасных ситуациях, приправляя это своими связями с Мальчиком-который-выжил, или вашими прошлогодними успехами в защите от Темным Сил. Небольшой совет, Грейнджер: скоро удача отвернется от вас. Вы не всегда будете находиться рядом друг с другом, чтобы в нужный момент обратиться за помощью, а когда вы будете стоять на поле битвы покинутые и одинокие, то, что вы выучили из учебников окажется недостаточным, чтобы сделать верный шаг, не стоит и говорить о том, чтобы остаться в живых и успеть поднять волшебную палочку и защитить себя. Никогда больше не переоценивайте себя, либо недооценивайте способностей других. Вы можете быть умны, моя дорогая, но даже вы знаете _далеко_ не все.

Гермиона, ошеломленная и лишенная дара речи, лишь неотрывно смотрела на Снейпа с открытым ртом. Она с глупым видом рассматривала труднопостижимого странного и очень озлобленного человека, вторгшегося сейчас в ее личное пространство.

Она изучала рассерженные черты лица, которое при столь близком приближении казалось очень жестким, так, что было больно смотреть. Однако что сильнее всего напугало Гермиону, лишало ее возможности свободно дышать, так это испепеляющий огонь в глубине его глаз.

Хотя издалека они и казались бесцветными, словно жизнь покинула их, теперь находясь так близко, в них было что-то осязаемое, что обычно лежало погребенным в темноте. И тому, кто решался окунуться в их глубь, они казались похожими на разбитые окна.

Как только Гермиона снова смогла дышать, пугающие темные глаза заморгали, и окно, которое могло бы приоткрыть для нее их глубины, захлопнулось ей в лицо, сменившись пустым взглядом и холодностью, к которой она привыкла. Снейп быстро отстранился и выпрямился, продолжая смотреть на нее с тем же пугающим выражением, что она не могла пошевелиться.

Она не смела. Ее сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, ее разум был словно в тумане, пытаясь проанализировать оскорбления и резкие слова, которые он только что вылил на нее.

Когда, наконец, Гермиона собралась с духом, чтобы пошевелиться, она увидела, что профессора Снейпа уже не было. Возможно, он ушел уже несколько минут назад, пока она сидела на краю стула, глупо пялясь в никуда и переваривая слова мужчины.

«_Скоро удача отвернется от вас_».

Было ли это обещание или предупреждение?

Более не способная учиться, как она изначально планировала, Гермиона схватила свой учебник и направилась обратно в общую гостиную гриффиндорцев, даже не подозревая, что уже не идет, а бежит с низко опущенной головой.

* * *

Остальную часть вечера и весь следующий день Гермиона переваривала мстительные обвинения Снейпа.

Была суббота, и пока вся школа наслаждалась законным выходным, пусть даже и временно, прежде, чем погибнуть под тоннами домашней работы, Гермиона была слишком занята, снова и снова проигрывая в голове все, в чем обвинил ее преподаватель по Защите от темных сил.

_«Как будто я нарочно буду вести себя так, чтобы попасть в опасность! Откуда у него вообще взялось такое впечатление?_

_И я совсем не наслаждаюсь тем вниманием, которое получаю, будучи другом Гарри. И как он смеет полагать, что мы пережили все опасности только благодаря удаче, а не нашим навыкам! Я не какая-нибудь глупая пустоголовая дурочка!»_

Гермиона решительно скрестила руки на груди и непроизвольно начала стучать одной ногой по полу, сидя на диване в пустой гостиной и немигая глядя на горящее в камине пламя.

Она просидела так почти все утро, даже пропустив завтрак в Большом зале. Около полудня вернулся Гарри, чтобы застать Гермиону на том же месте, где оставил ее.

Рон быстро смотался за ручку с Лавандой, но Гарри сначала ходил вокруг, а потом, наконец, присел рядом со своей подругой на диван, глядя на нее с любопытством.

- Миона?

- Снейп мерзавец!

- Что, еще раз?

- Вчера вечером я была в библиотеке…

- В пятницу? – Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана с кривой улыбкой, когда Гермиона сердито посмотрела на него в ответ.

- Прости, мне следовало знать, где ты будешь.

- Как я говорила, - резко ответила она, решив проигнорировать последнее замечание Гарри, - я была в библиотеке, и Снейп тоже был там, и когда я спросила его, почему мы до сих пор практикуем эти дуэли в классе…

- Миона, ты спросила его об этом?

Гарри пялился на нее с приподнятыми бровями.

- Да, и он ответил мне, что то, что мы смогли пережить все опасности, было всего лишь удачей. Конечно, я знаю, что частично _это_ правда, но не _полностью_! И еще он сказал, что я наслаждаюсь тем вниманием, которое получаю, потому что являюсь твоим другом, что на самом деле не правда, и что ты, Рон и я специально ищем неприятности, чтобы привлечь к нам внимание! Честно! Как он посмел, после того, сколько мы пережили!

- Миона, - осторожно ответил Гарри, - ты знаешь, с этими обвинениями мы имели дело и прежде.

- Я знаю, знаю, но это не меняет факта, что я до сих пор раздражаюсь по этому поводу! Никто никогда не говорил мне этого прямо в лицо, тем более с злостью!

К ее удивлению Гарри начал тихо смеяться.

- Миона, _это Снейп_. Что ты ожидала от него услышать? С чего ты вообще подумала, что он станет больше доверять нам? Он ненавидит нас. Ну, он действительно ненавидит _меня_, а тебя и Рона за компанию.

- Уфф, я не знаю! Но это выводит меня из себя! Меня никто никогда так не презирал, тем более учитель!

- Поэтому ты так злишься? Потому что не можешь стать его лучшей ученицей?

- Нет…

- Миона, не стоит выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы что-то доказать Снейпу. Он последний человек, которому ты должна стремиться угодить. Ничего, что когда-нибудь сделает гриффиндорец, не будет выглядеть достаточно хорошо в глазах этого скользкого мерзавца. Это просто трата твоего времени и энергии.

- Я знаю, знаю, - вздохнула она, откидываясь на спинку дивана. В каком-то роде я совершила ошибку, предположив, что он связан с…

Она умолкла, не способная договорить начатое, и Гарри, оживившись, склонился к ней с интересом:

- _Ты ему это сказала_?

- Да… и это привело его в ярость, и он сказал, насколько мы никчемны.

- Хотел бы я увидеть его реакцию, - рассмеялся Гарри.

Гермиона не ответила. Она опустила руки на колени и склонила голову в измождении. Она не могла смириться с тем, что чужое мнение поднимало такую волну неуверенности изнутри.

Северус Снейп едва ли заслуживал ее реакции, и она тайно ругала себя за то, что позволила ему, из всех людей, зацепить ее так легко.

После нескольких минут тишины, Гермиона решительно произнесла:

- Я собираюсь пойти к нему и сказать, что он не прав.

- Что?

Она резко поднялась с дивана со сжатыми кулаками.

- Я не никудышная. Никто из нас не заслужил такого мнения. Пора Снейпу прекратить издеваться над нами и испробовать свое собственное «лекарство». Я докажу ему, что он не прав.

Без дальнейших объяснений, она вылетела из гостиной, оставив ошеломленного Гарри одного у камина. Спустя мгновение, разум и тело Гарри пришли к некоторому пониманию, и он бросился следом за подругой, готовой вот-вот совершить очень большую ошибку.

Когда он вбежал в пустой зал, Гермионы там не было. Возможно она уже была на первом этаже в поисках их мерзкого грозного профессора, человека, который однозначно не пощадит ее за то, что она собиралась сделать.

_Вот черт!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5: Змей против львицы**

С самого раннего утра Северус занимался проверкой посредственных сочинений учеников третьего и пятого классов. Как обычно ему не хватало полноценного ночного отдыха, и хотя его тело становилось все более вялым, а веки тяжелыми, он продолжал оценивать работы, яростно черкая красными чернилами по пергаменту, лежащему перед ним.

Он прекрасно знал, что, не смотря на свою усталость, заснуть ему не удастся. Уже так много лет его терзала бессонница, что всякие надежды на спокойный сон давно покинули его.

Наконец, покончив с последними работами, он взглянул на часы, находившиеся на противоположном конце кабинета. Был уже почти полдень. Осознав, что он пропустил завтрак, Северус положил перо на подставку, осторожно поднялся со своего места и, потянувшись, глубоко зевнул.

Он был голоден, и ему была просто необходима чашка кофе, если он рассчитывал продержаться до конца дня. Он не знал, когда его вызовут снова Дамблдор или Темный Лорд, но, по меньшей мере, рассчитывал, что в этот выходной у него будет достаточно времени хотя бы на теплый ланч.

Направившись было к двери, Северус внезапно услышал голос, звавший его из классной комнаты, располагавшейся на нижнем уровне. Он резко остановился и прислушался внимательнее. Голос раздался снова, уже громче и более взволнованный, чем прежде, поэтому он без промедления распахнул дверь, ожидая увидеть одного из своих слизеринцев, пришедшего за помощью, чтобы остановить ссору или горячий спор, а иногда и то и другое.

Если и существовало что-то такое, что Северус мог сделать, так это присматривать и защищать своих студентов слизеринцев. У них не было никого другого, к кому они могли бы обратиться за помощью и защитой, даже к директору. Северус уже давно осознал эту мрачную реальность.

Он замер на середине лестницы, когда увидел неожиданного посетителя – Гермиону Грейнджер.

И она выглядела довольно яростно.

- Что такое? – пробормотал он себе под нос.

- Мне нужно поговорить с вами, - потребовала она, ее голос звучал сейчас более уверенно, чем в тот момент, когда он столкнулся с ней в библиотеке.

Северус раздраженно вздохнул и, поправив на ходу пуговицы на своем сюртуке, спустился с лестницы, направляясь к ней с важным видом. Полы его мантии эффектно развивались в след его движениям.

Гермиона попятилась назад, но старалась смотреть на него сверху вниз со скрещенными на груди руками. К тому времени, когда он оказался прямо напротив нее, она почувствовала, что ее уверенность тает.

Северус был значительно выше ее, но его зловещая усмешка и пронзительный взгляд – вот, что делало его таким грозным и неприступным для всех, в том числе и для нее самой.

- Что это значит, Грейнджер? – прошептал он гневно, - У меня есть дела, и если вы пришли за тем, чтобы снова просить меня о большем доверии по отношению к вам, это тоже невозможно.

- Нет, я пришла не за этим!

- Тогда зачем?

Гермиона тяжело сглотнула, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем она пришла.

- Я… я думала над тем, что вы сказали вчера вечером в библиотеке.

- И? – яркая вспышка на мгновение блеснула в глазах Северуса.

- И это было совершенно неуместно и из ряда вон выходящее!

- _Что?_

_- _Мы с Гарри и Роном прошли сквозь много опасностей, сэр! И то, что вы сказали, было не только оскорбительно, но и очень обидно! Вы вообразили о нас - обо _мне_, вещи, которые на самом деле не являются правдой!

- О, ради Мерлина! – прорычал он окончательно раздраженный, закатывая глаза, - Ради _этого_ вы пришли сюда докучать мне, Грейнджер? _Ради вашей личности? _Найдите кого-нибудь другого, чтобы поведать об этом, возможно, Риту Скитер из «Ежедневного Пророка», и оставьте меня в покое!

Гермиона от изумления открыла рот.

- Да как вы смеете! – выпалила она, прежде чем смогла остановить себя, мгновенно показав свои эмоции.

- Не испытывайте мое терпение, Грейнджер. Убирайтесь отсюда.

- Вы думаете, вы можете так просто оскорблять меня только потому, что я моложе вас и менее опытна? Вы _понятия_ не имеете через что я прошла, или как я себя чувствую!

Северус был пойман врасплох.

Смущенная, но в тоже время сильная молодая девушка, стоявшая перед ним, едва ли напоминала ту кроткую девочку-подростка с густой лохматой шевелюрой, которой она когда-то была.

Волна эмоций отобразилась на бледном лице Северуса, прежде чем он снова воссоздал свою маску, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать очевидную боль в глазах Гермионы.

- Прошу прощения, - выдохнул он раздраженно, минуя ее стремительным шагом.

- Нет! – выкрикнула Гермиона, - Вы не унизите меня снова, как уже сделали, без того, чтобы выслушать меня в ответ!

Грохот открытой двери, ведущей в класс по защите от темных сил, эхом раскатился в тишине наводящей ужас комнаты. Северус резко развернулся - неуверенно держа палочку, Гермиона стояла, направив ее прямо в лицо Снейпа.

- _Грейнджер! – _опасно прорычал он, выпрямляясь, словно разъяренный лев, готовый накинуться на жертву, - Что вы себе позволяете?

- Испытайте меня! – потребовала она, хотя ее голос дрожал, - Давайте!

- Что?

- Второй раунд!

Когда он понял ее требование, глаза Северуса потемнели; Гермиона почувствовала, как в животе у нее все перевернулось.

- Вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, о чем просите…

- Нет, имею! Давайте! Испытайте меня! До этого вы застали меня неподготовленной, что стало _вашим_ преимуществом, давайте, сделайте из меня снова дурочку! _Докажите, что я не права!_

К ее удивлению, могущественный маг не сразу достал волшебную палочку, а медленно склонив голову на бок, тщательно изучал ее своими темными глазами. Она не могла понять, был ли он заинтригован или это было простое любопытство. Однако после мучительной паузы он все же вынул из складок мантии волшебную палочку.

Тело Гермионы мгновенно напряглось в то время, как декан Слизерина грациозно встал в дуэльную позу. Его корпус был слегка развернут, колени полусогнуты, левая рука была отведена назад и поднята, правая твердо держала свое оружие. Его лицо было абсолютно спокойно, и казалось, будто каждая частичка тела полностью находилась под неким магическим контролем.

«_Это было ошибкой_», - мгновенно мелькнуло у нее в голове, и сердце тут же начало бешено колотиться, - _«Гермиона, ты просто дурочка»…_

Не успела эта мысль прийти ей в голову, как его зрачки расширились, как будто он интуитивно прочитал ее мысли, а затем в нее внезапно с огромной скоростью полетела целая серия заклинаний. Гермиона едва успела понять, что происходит. Она сражалась, блокировала, выныривала из-под удара, посылая в ответ только горстку невербальных заклинаний. Проклятия так и продолжали лететь в нее, и каждое казалось мощнее предыдущего. Уже не было ощущения времени, понимания посылаемых заклинаний, хотя были такие, с которыми Гермиона еще ни разу не сталкивалась.

Внезапно потерявшись в безумном водовороте заклинаний, не сражаясь до этого с кем-то такой мощи, она пропустила удар, и сильное заклятие, попавшее в живот, резко отшвырнуло ее на пол, выбив весь воздух из легких.

На мгновение все внезапно потемнело, и Гермиона не сразу сообразила, что над ней действительно возвышалась темная фигура Северуса Снейпа. Его мантия спадала до пола, словно струящийся водопад, длинные пряди темных волос повторяли форму высоких скул и четкой линии челюсти.

Когда он склонился перед ней, Гермиона вздрогнула и прижала палочку к груди. Ее вдруг осенило, что она тяжело дышала в то время, как ее преподаватель выглядел не уставшим ни капли.

Девушка тяжело сглотнула, встретив ледяной взгляд его глаз, сейчас находящихся слишком близко, и почувствовала дрожь, прошедшую по позвоночнику, пока он пристально вглядывался в нее.

- Я… - начала она, но резкое шипение Северуса заставило ее тут же замолчать.

- Дополнительные часы, Грейнджер, - четко по слогам произнес он, - до рождественских каникул.

Замолчав, он внимательно наблюдал, как ее теплые глаза потихоньку фокусируются, а розовые губы дрожат.

- И больше никогда не испытывайте меня снова, вы, глупая девчонка, иначе вы пожалеете об этом.

Только полнейший глупец не уловил бы опасную угрозу в обещании Северуса, Гермиона так и осталась пригвожденной к полу, неспособной ни двигаться, ни даже пошевелить головой в знак согласия с ним. Северус, казалось, воспринял ее молчание, как подтверждение ее повиновения и, поднявшись на ноги, молча покинул ее.

Когда его шаги, наконец, совсем утихли, Гермиона смогла сесть, ее густые локоны вернулись на место, девушка также ошарашено продолжала смотреть на открытую дверь, едва дыша.

_«Не могу поверить, что я это только что сделала…»_

* * *

После дуэли со Снейпом, Гермиона отправилась на поиски Гарри, мало рассчитывая на свой успех, полагая, что он как обычно был где-то с Роном. Но к своему огромному облегчению, она обнаружила его в Большом зале без Рона, обедающим вместе с Невиллом и Луной.

Зал был практически пуст – еще одна удача, поэтому Гермиона бросилась к ним и, плюхнувшись рядом, на одном дыхании выложила им всю историю.

- Ты с ума сошла, Миона! – ахнул Гарри, пока остальные глазели на нее с разинутыми ртами.

- Я знаю, - несчастно простонала она, - Не понимаю, о чем я думала. Наверно я совсем свихнулась.

- Это точно! – пробормотал ошеломленно Невилл, его недоеденная булочка так и застыла в его руке.

- Я… я просто была в такой ярости!

Гермиона прикусила губу, размышляя над событиями последних недель. Сначала полученный шок от того, что Рон и Лаванда встречаются, отсутствие Гарри в качестве постоянной компании после того, как он начал все чаще зависать где-то с Джинни, острое чувство изоляции и одиночества, и злости на весь мир и саму себя, новые вопросы о самовосприятии и самооценке…

Оценивая произошедшие изменения, Гермиона вдруг поняла, что все ее противоречивые чувства были значительно усилены фразами Снейпа и не более того. Она со своими друзьями на протяжении многих лет была постоянным источником сплетен. Почему же сказанное профессором Снейпом заставляло ее реагировать по-другому?

Пробежав пальцами по своим локонам, она глубоко вздохнула.

- Снейп последний человек, которого мне стоило выводить из себя…

Когда за столом раздался унылый гул согласия, она осознала, что произнесла это вслух. Гарри покачал головой, искреннее глядя на нее с сочувствием.

- Похоже, на весь следующий месяц твоя жизнь превратиться в кошмар, Миона. А после Рождества ты станешь такой же сварливой, как и старая летучая мышь.

- Спасибо большое!

- Ну, это правда. Поверь мне, _я знаю_.

- Я знаю, что ты знаешь, - вздохнула она, подпирая руками подбородок.

- На что это похоже? – внезапно, затаив дыхание, спросила Луна. Она внимательно смотрела на Гермиону, но было видно, что опять где-то летает в ожидании ответа.

- Что прости?

- На что это похоже – сражаться со Снейпом? Мне всегда было интересно. Он так быстр. Он обладает самой быстрой реакцией из всех, кого я встречала. Не знаю другого мага, который мог бы сравниться с ним.

- Дамблдор так же быстр, - Гарри казался несколько ущемленным и даже обиженным, но Луна, кажется, не обратила никакого внимания на его тон.

- Да, я уверена, он быстр, - беспечно отозвалась она, - хотя, должна сказать, что мне сложно представить, что кто-нибудь мог бы сравниться со Снейпом. Это заставляет задуматься, не так ли?

Все озадаченно уставились на нее, как обычно, когда девушка из Рейвенкло отпускала странные комментарии. Наконец, Невилл произнес:

- Задуматься о чем?

- О том, как на самом деле опасен Снейп…

Последовала длительная тишина. Никто не произнес ни слова, и только Гарри и Гермиона неотрывно глядели друг на друга. Вспоминая свои прежние стычки с невероятно хитрым слизеринцем, не было никаких сомнений в веском замечании Луны.

Нарушив тишину стоном разочарования, Гермиона снова вернулась к теме своей ужасающей ошибки.

- Боже, как я могла быть такой глупой?

- Ну, взгляни на это с положительной стороны, - произнес Невилл, и все озадаченно уставились на него, - это может стать хорошей возможностью подтолкнуть Снейпа к разговору и выведать на какой стороне он действительно находится.

Глаза Гермионы расширились.

- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, Невилл.

- Подожди, - вмешался Гарри с озорной улыбкой, - Блестящая идея, Невилл!

- _Что?_ – Гермиона удивленно открыла рот, - Гарри, ты не можешь говорить это серьезно!

- Почему нет? Ты уже вывела его из себя, и будешь проводить в его компании дополнительные часы. Постарайся что-нибудь разузнать. И к тому же, если Снейп и доверит что-либо кому-нибудь, этим кем-то наиболее вероятно будешь ты.

- Как я должна _это _понимать?

- Ты единственная ученица, Гермиона, способная держаться на его уровне, - ответил Невилл с неуверенной добродушной улыбкой, - Ты могла бы вовлечь его в разговор так, что он бы не осознал этого. Никто кроме тебя не сможет это сделать.

- О, перестань, Невилл. Это невозможно, ты знаешь это. Никто не может превзойти Снейпа.

Невилл пожал плечами.

- Возможно, ты права, но как сказал Гарри, _ты_ могла бы попытаться это сделать. Ни у кого из нас нет и шанса.

- Что ж, спасибо за комплимент, но я лучше предпочту _не_ разговаривать со Снейпом больше, чем это будет необходимо. Я не хочу, чтобы он назначил мне дополнительные часы до конца всего учебного года. Этот человек такой…

- Мерзкий? – усмехнулся Гарри, начав с Невиллом перебирать все эпитеты.

- Злобный?

- Тщеславный?

- Скользкий?

- Отвратительный?

- Подлый?

- Полный мерзавец?

- Хорошо, хорошо, - уступила Гермиона, смеясь в первый раз после произошедшего, и радуясь, что ее нервы немного успокоились, - Я поняла вашу точку зрения.

- Мне жаль, Гермиона, - произнес Невилл, глядя на нее с большим сочувствием.

Являясь постоянным предметом устных насмешек профессора еще с первого года учебы, Гермиона знала, откуда Невилл черпал это сочувствие.

- Да, мне тоже, - пробормотала она в ответ, чувствуя себя такой же несчастной, как и раньше.

Закончив обедать, Невилл и Луна отправились во двор, однако Гарри и Гермиона остались. Гарри все еще был шокирован поступком своей близкой подруги, но видя в какой депрессии та находилась, попытался оставаться как можно более оптимистичным. Однако даже он знал, что ничего во что бы ни был вовлечен Снейп не было веселым. _Никогда._

- Я знаю еще одного человека, который будет очень-очень рад твоему поступку.

- Кто это? – Гермиона недовольно поморщила нос.

- Рон.

Услышав его ответ, она довольно ухмыльнулась ему. После небольшой паузы Гермиона, наконец, спросила:

- Какие-нибудь предположения о том, как проходят его дополнительные часы со Снейпом?

- Очевидно, ужасно. На самом деле, он почти ничего не говорил об этом.

- Ну что ж, я не ожидала ничего такого. Как его нос?

- Страшен как смертный грех. Разве ты не заметила, когда он вошел сегодня утром в гостиную вместе с Лавандой?

- Нет, - призналась Гермиона разочарованно, - Я была немного отвлечена своими мыслями.

- У него нос сломан в двух местах.

- _Правда?_

_- _Ага. Конечно, Снейп не вызывает у меня никакой симпатии, но надо отдать ему должное. Этот мерзавец знает, как нанести удар.

Ясно представив себе Рона с разбитым носом, что, как она знала, уже было менее привлекательным для Лаванды Браун, Гермиона не могла не улыбнуться снова.

_По крайней мере, она могла получить от этого хоть какое-то удовлетворение._

* * *

- Это прекрасная возможность, Северус, - произнес Дамблдор с тем же блеском в глазах, когда он подразумевал больше, чем произносил вслух. Маг смотрел на Северуса, бесшумно мерившего кабинет шагами, его черные одежды яростно развивались в след, а лицо было искажено от боли.

- Я не одобряю этого, Альбус! - Он резко повернул голову в сторону директора, сидевшего за своим рабочим столом, положив руки на поверхность, - Я неоднократно говорил тебе, что мы не должны никому из них позволять вмешиваться, тем более _ей_!

- Почему же ей в особенности, Северус?

- Потому что она слишком самоуверенна и не выдержана!

- Ты знаешь, что это не правда. Она лучшая, Северус, вот почему, и наиболее надежная из всех учеников. Я также считаю, что ты недооцениваешь способности мисс Грейнджер.

- Едва ли! – выпалил Северус в ответ, продолжая ходить по кабинету.

- В любом случае, я говорил тебе, что время не ждет, а теперь мисс Грейнджер будет проводить дополнительные часы с тобой. Нам не нужно ничего изобретать. Я верю, ты поступишь, как считаешь лучшим.

Северус недовольно прорычал и, остановившись перед столом Дамблдора, посмотрел на него сверху вниз мрачным хмурым взглядом, как будто он действительно испытывал боль.

- Почему ты так поступаешь со мной, Альбус? - Его мягкий тон голоса, наполненный болью, казалось, удивил директора, склонившегося вперед над столом.

- Я не пытаюсь еще больше усложнить для тебя жизнь, Сев…

- _Неужели_? – расправил плечи маг, - Мне сложно в это поверить!

- Северус, стоит ли мне напомнить, что это _ты_ согласился на это пойти? - Ответ Дамблдора был терпеливым, но твердым, Северус с отвращение скривил губы, - Работа с мисс Грейнджер не самая мучительная вещь в мире. А размышляя над тем, что тебе в скором времени _предстоит_ сделать – имеет мало значения…

Взгляд Северуса обострился, и он мучительно вздохнул прежде, чем ответить:

- Лучше бы ты посвятил во все это Минерву, Альбус, чем втянул семнадцатилетнюю девушку. Если она сломается, может произойти катастрофа. Не будет ли для них достаточно того, что в скором времени и так случится?

- Хочешь мне сказать, что ты действительно заботишься о благополучии наших учеников? - Поддразнил его Альбус, по-детски улыбнувшись, от чего Северус почувствовал, как у него все перевернулось в животе.

- Неужели все, что я говорю, должно превращаться в шутку?

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Дамблдора, его морщинистое лицо побледнело.

- Я не имел это в виду, Северус. Прости меня. Конечно, я понимаю твои опасения, и ты приводишь ясные доказательства, но мы еще много лет назад решили не вовлекать в это Минерву. Сейчас уже ничего не может быть изменено. Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли самые близкие друзья Гарри. Таким образом, это должен быть кто-то из них. Мы сделали наш выбор, и ты должен смириться с этим. Здесь больше нечего обсуждать.

Северус резко развернулся и молча покинул кабинет директора, звуки его шагов еще долго раздавались по каменному полу, выражая всю его ярость.

* * *

С полнейшей неохотой Гермиона направлялась к классу, где проходили занятия по Защите от темных сил.

Она пыталась умолять профессора Мак Гонагалл изменить наказание, назначенное деканом Слизерина, на менее суровое, хотя мало верила в свою удачу. И была права.

_«Мисс Грейнджер, я очень шокирована вашим поступком! Ничто, за исключением, возможно, запрещенного проклятия, испытываемого на ученике, не дает праву учащемуся нападать на своего преподавателя. _

_Вы всегда были последним человеком, от которого я ожидала такую манеру поведения! Я разочарована. _

_Вы будете проводить дополнительные часы с профессором Снейпом каждый понедельник, среду и субботу вплоть до рождественских каникул, и это окончательно. Надеюсь, вы вынесли из этого урок?_

_- Да, профессор»._

Гермиона, однако, не рассказала о подробностях разговора с Северусом, что явилось причиной такого поведения. Она также не любила, когда за нее заступались. Сердцем она была настоящей гриффиндоркой, и если не могла сама постоять за себя, то не мог и никто другой. Уж точно не Рон, и даже, возможно, не Гарри.

Приблизившись к массивной дубовой двери в класс, Гермиона глубоко вдохнула.

_«Какая непростительная трата субботы, и так на протяжении шести недель! Черт возьми, Гермиона!»_

Гермиона робко просунула голову в дверь, с опаской оглядывая мрачную комнату. Даже по выходным ее вид не внушал доверия. Снейп никогда не открывал окон и намеренно делал место унылым и мрачным.

_«Прямо как он сам»._

Сначала Гермиона не заметила Снейпа, но его шелковисто-мягкий баритон, раздавшийся внезапно в комнате, заставил ее подпрыгнуть:

- Проходите, мисс Грейнджер.

Снейп появился как будто из ниоткуда, выходя из тени, где можно было различить только его лицо. Он выглядел словно на угрюмой картине в стиле Барокко. Его глаза были темны и загадочны, кожа светилась неестественно бледным оттенком, он напряженно стоял с руками, заведенными за спину, внимательно ожидая и рассматривая ее в леденящей тишине.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6: Клятвы бескорыстия**

Гермиона чувствовала нарастающее раздражение. Хотя она до сих пор считала Северуса Снейпа пугающим свыше всякой меры, его тактика отпугивания превращалась в трату их общего времени.

Не произнося ни единого слова, он медленно кружил вокруг нее уже почти полчаса, пристально глядя сверху вниз своим жестким взглядом. Всякий раз, когда Гермиона вот-вот хотела произнести что-то, он тут же пресекал ее попытку едкими замечаниями, от чего Гермиона в итоге сдалась и просто уставилась на множество ингредиентов для зелий на соседнем столе, а также на большой кипевший котел, из которого шел пар, пронизывая воздух специфическим ароматом, определить который она не могла.

Только войдя в класс, она заметила, что он варил зелье. Однако как ему удавалось работать в такой тьме, было выше ее понимания.

Наконец, Снейп нарушил молчание низким рассерженным голосом:

- Вы знаете, почему вы здесь, Грейнджер?

- Да, сэр, - она на мгновение замолчала, - Однако я до сих пор считаю, что мой поступок отчасти оправдан.

Снейп замер на месте, сузив глаза. Она подозревала, что он будет озадачен ее ответом, что в некотором смысле доставило ей удовольствие.

- _Оправдан_? – со злостью повторил он.

- В первый раз на дуэли в классе вы _намеренно_ застали меня врасплох, и я едва ли вижу, как это может быть справедливым, а затем вы оскорбили меня в исключительно грубой и непрофессиональной манере. Я знаю, что вы часто так поступаете, но у вас не было причин, и я достаточно терпела. Я не должна была поднимать на вас волшебную палочку, профессор. Я знаю это, и я прошу прощения за свою ошибку. Но вы также были не совсем правы.

Снейп был ошеломлен услышанным, но тут же взял себя в руки так, что Гермиона не смогла это заметить. Его движения были настолько изысканными, что если бы не его близкое соседство, можно было подумать, что мужчина не испытывал никаких эмоций.

- Вы опять ведете себя бесцеремонно, Грейнджер.

- Неужели?

- _Да!_ – перебил он громче, чем хотел.

Гермиона вздрогнула и тут же начала непроизвольно ломать руки, когда он продолжил:

- Я не буду обращаться с вами в прежней манере. Я старше вас, и я ваш преподаватель. Если у вас есть какие-то проблемы с этим, вам придется решать их наедине с собой. Вы здесь не для того, чтобы с вами нянчились и гладили по головке каждый раз, когда вы выдаете механический ответ, полностью копирующий текст учебника. Пока вы не научитесь думать сами, применять весь спектр знаний и слушать то, что я хочу до вас донести, вы будете пустой тратой моих сил.

Гермиона бессмысленным взглядом уставилась на профессора. Она просто не знала, что ей ответить. Его слова были жесткими, прямыми и, казалось, бесчувственными.

- Да, сэр, - прошептала она, наконец, решив не спорить. Пока…

- Хорошо. Раз уж вы, к моему сожалению, отнимите у меня большинство моих субботних дней, в течение следующих полутора месяцев я намерен использовать вас, пока вы в моих руках.

- Сэр? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

Снейп не ответил, но вместо этого быстро вернулся к варившемуся зелью. Взяв толстенную книгу с одного из столов, он принес ее Гермионе, с силой сунув ей в руки.

- Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли все, что сможете о пятипальчатой траве. Я хочу знать все возможные способы применения и, что наиболее важно, меня интересует, с каким успехом ее применяли другие зельевары в смеси с другими медицинскими ингредиентами.

- Пятипальчатая трава? – Гермиона перевернула книгу и посмотрела на название: «_Книга лекарственных трав мадам Беджберри и их точное применение_».

Воспоминание об их разговоре в библиотеке тут же всплыло в ее голове, и она более внимательно посмотрела на него.

- Она ведь используется в Кровосстанвливающем зелье?

Снейп только кивнул и отвернулся к булькающему котлу, помешивая содержимое элегантными взмахами запястья, прежде чем снова обратился к ней.

- Я полагаю, вы принесли перо и пергамент?

- Хм, да, профессор, но зачем вам…

- Это вас не касается, Грейнджер. Делайте, как я сказал.

Он коротко кивнул в сторону большой стопки сложенных в углу книг.

- Там еще для вашего дальнейшего изучения. Я вчера принес их из библиотеки. Я рассчитываю, что вы внимательно изучите каждую и требую тщательности в ваших выводах.

Понимая, что такая утомительная задача легко займет весь остаток дня, Гермиона, проворчав несдержанное: «Отлично», - побрела к столу в передней части класса. Присев, она начала читать, то и дело поглядывая на Северуса, ни на мгновение не отвлекавшегося от работы.

Гермиона никогда раньше не замечала, насколько бесшумен был Мастер Зельеварения.

_Не удивительно, что он мог подкрасться к ней и ее друзьям так неожиданно._

Перемещаясь межу своим рабочим столом и котлом, его высокая худая фигура едва ли создавала шум. Каждое движение было выверенным, изысканным, а спустя какое-то время, Гермиона окончательно отвлеклась, восхищенная его движениями и его работой.

Помешивая неизвестное зелье и добавляя в него различные компоненты, Снейп часто поднимал руку, и тогда нужные составляющие сами летели в его ладонь, либо сразу в зелье. А когда он находился у рабочего стола, он вручную измельчал листья, в то время, как кора и веточки с помощью магии отделялись лезвием, жидкости выливались сами, составляя новый ингредиент.

Снейп выполнял несколько задач одновременно, но в тоже время, не было никакого хаоса или путаницы в его методе работы. Он был осторожен, опрятен, и двигался довольно изящно, что очень поразило Гермиону. Это было похоже на танец.

«_Вот какая разница между учеником зельевара и мастером…»_

Надо сказать, Гермиона не особенно беспокоилась о зельеварении, получив «Исключительно хорошо» от профессора на экзаменах. Однако для нее стало сюрпризом, если не сказать большего, что он до сих пор сомневался в ее способностях, поэтому она не проявляла большого интереса к предмету.

Ей казалось странным наблюдать за Снейпом, готовящим зелья в совершенно другой манере, хотя атмосфера была такой же мрачной, как и всегда. Многие годы его укромным местом были подземелья, и если ей и ее друзьям и удавалось увидеть Снейпа варящим что-то, что само по себе уже было большой редкостью, то это как раз было в той недружелюбной части замка, куда на самом деле никто не рисковал забираться.

Наблюдая за его работой, Гермиона вдруг задумалась о том, скучал ли он по своему старому жилищу или предпочитал находиться здесь. В конце концов, ни для кого не было секретом, что Северус Снейп желал занять пост преподавателя по защите от темных сил на протяжении многих лет, но Гермиона чувствовала, что что-то здесь было не так. Он выглядел в этом помещении не совсем своим, или, возможно, она просто не привыкла видеть его в этой обстановке.

- Грейнджер, я не могу понять, как слежение за мной поможет вашему исследованию? – Гермиона подпрыгнула на стуле.

Северус даже не смотрел на нее. Он стоял к ней спиной, помешивая котел и левитируя к нему две небольшие баночки.

- Вернитесь к работе.

- Простите, сэр, - ответила она, смущенная, что ее снова поймали на слежке.

Собираясь заново перечитать параграф, она снова рискнула взглянуть на профессора.

- Могу я спросить, над чем выработаете?

- Нет, не можете, - лениво ответил он, без злобы, но и без особо интереса.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона вздохнула достаточно громко, чтобы ее услышал Снейп, и вернулась к своему заданию.

Спустя несколько минут Снейп медленно обернулся и внимательно вгляделся в юную особу, тихо сидевшую с опущенной головой, озадаченный ее решительностью. Снейпу не удавалось до конца понять девушку. Он никогда не питал симпатии к ней, как к ученице, но было бесспорным, что сейчас в ней происходили перемены; возможно, это началось еще летом, он не знал.

Но одна вещь была точной: Гермиона Грейнджер становилась более сильной и, кажется, более уверенной в себе молодой женщиной, чем Снейп когда-нибудь мог себе представить. И даже в этом случае он не мог указать точный момент начала изменений, он был слишком занят, чтобы запоминать или фокусироваться на таких банальных наблюдениях, однако, она была уже не той гриффиндоркой, как в прошлом году или еще несколько лет назад. _Что-то_ в ней определенно изменилось, и Снейп не мог решить, было ли это к лучшему или нет.

Уже позже этим днем, спустя полчаса после ланча, Гермиона закончила беглое знакомство с двумя внушительными книгами о лекарственных травах, сделав у себя множество пометок. Она не знала, что конкретно искал зельевар, но, тем не менее, надеялась, что этого будет достаточно.

За то время, пока она читала, Снейп сварил несколько зелий, а Гермиона не могла не впечатлиться, как быстр, аккуратен и сосредоточен он был. Все же, к тому времени, когда она закончила делать записи, он выглядел довольно истощенным, но не показывал и намерения вскоре закончить работать.

Внезапно осознав, что он не собирается ее отпускать, Гермиона, наконец, приблизилась к его столу:

- Профессор?

- Что? – ответил он, не глядя на нее.

- Я могу уйти?

Снейп обернулся к ней и моргнул. На мгновение ей показалось, что он был изумлен или, как она подозревала, потерян в своей работе. Но внезапно осознание времени отразилась на его усталых чертах, и он чуть сильнее нахмурился.

- Ваши записи? – потребовал он, откладывая в сторону мешальную палочку.

Гермиона протянула ему несколько листов пергамента, которые он внимательно изучил без слов. Наконец, он взглянул на нее, и она смогла заметить усталость, скрывавшуюся в темных глазах. Ей почти стало жаль его, но это была минутная слабость.

- Очень хорошо. Вы можете идти, мисс Грейнджер.

- Этого достаточно? – тихо спросила она, сама не понимая зачем.

Как и любой гриффиндорец, ей побыстрее хотелось сбежать от этого человека. На мгновение заколебавшись, Снейп сильнее нахмурился, внимательнее вглядываясь в ее лицо.

- Да, - произнес он в следующий момент, - этого достаточно.

Отвернувшись прочь, он вернулся к котлу, оставив ее глупо стоять позади него.

Собрав свои вещи, Гермиона вышла из класса, чувствуя облегчение, что на сегодня все было закончено, но более раздраженная, чем прежде. Если все дополнительные часы будут _такими же_ болезненными, это станет невыносимо долгими утомительными неделями перед рождеством.

* * *

- Ну как, ты сходил в библиотеку, как я тебя просила? - поинтересовалась Гермиона после возвращения в гостиную гриффиндорцев, заметив Гарри, изучавшего за столом новые приемы игры в Квиддич.

- Миона, сейчас выходные, ты же знаешь.

Театрально закатив глаза, она плюхнулась рядом с ним.

- Как прошло наказание со Снейпом?

- Ужасно.

Гарри рассмеялся, оторвавшись от своих записей.

- Полагаю. Что он заставил тебя сделать? Написать сто тысяч раз на доске «Я больше не буду нападать на летучую мышь подземелий»?

- Нет, но, должна признаться, я бы лучше сделала это, чем то, что он задал. Мне нужно было найти информацию о определенном лекарственном растении и сделать записи о своих находках, которые потом могут быть полезны ему. Всего-то несколько книг.

Зеленые глаза Гарри тут же уставились на нее заинтригованно:

- Серьезно? Для чего?

- Для его исследования, то, о котором он упомянул в библиотеке. Пятипальчатая трава.

- О… Звучит довольно нудно, как и сам старый мерзавец. А потом что? Он в итоге оставлял тебя хоть на мгновение в покое?

- Большинство времени да, за что я ему благодарна. Целый день он варил зелья и продолжал работать над одним, когда я уходила. Он даже позволил мне сделать получасовой перерыв на ланч, хотя сам продолжал трудиться. На самом деле, он не любит прерываться.

- Что же ему еще делать? – усмехнувшись, спросил Гарри, - Разговаривать со стенами? Просто так бродить по замку? У него нет социальной жизни, Миона. Не удивительно, что он трудоголик.

- Правда, - согласилась Гермиона, внезапно чувствуя, что высказывание друга о профессоре было довольно грустным, хотя Гарри, кажется, об этом совсем не думал.

- А, где Джинни? И Рон?

- Джинни со своими друзьями, а Рон… Ну, я думаю, ты можешь догадаться с кем он.

- Меня это не волнует, - ответила Гермиона раздраженно, однако на лице Гарри появилась легкая улыбка, которую он тут же попытался скрыть.

Когда Гермиона заметила знакомый кусок пергамента, раскрытого рядом с записями Гарри по Квиддичу, она пододвинулась ближе.

- Зачем тебе карта Мародеров? – Гермиона боролась с соблазном отыскать на ней имена Рона и Лаванды.

- Драко, - как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Гарри.

- Ты до сих пор не уверен, что он Упивающийся Смертью?

- Конечно, уверен! – повернулся к ней Гарри с горящими щеками, - Он что-то задумал, Миона. Я знаю это. Снейп тоже, но у Снейпа _всегда_ что-то на уме.

Гермиона решила не продолжать разговор и переменила тему.

- А что со Слагхорном?

- Ничего. То, что Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я выяснил, как-то связано с Волдемортом, но у меня нет ни малейшей идеи. У тебя какие мысли?

Гермиона размышляла об этом довольно долго и тщательно уже на протяжении последнего месяца, но так и не пришла ни к какому заключению. Она взглянула на него извиняющимся взглядом, ее закрученные каштановые кудри качнулись в отрицательном жесте.

Гарри опять вернулся к своему занятию, позволив Гермионе подумать о своем ужасном дне в тишине.

- Принц-полукровка, - пробормотала она негромко спустя некоторое время.

Гарри взглянул на нее в ожидании продолжения фразы.

- Жаль, что у нас нет еще каких-нибудь зацепок помимо имени этой молодой женщины в книге.

- Это все еще мучает тебя?

- Неужели тебя это больше не интересует?

- Конечно, интересует.

- Но ты собираешься оставить меня одну, чтобы я сама как-то с этим разобралась, не так ли?

Она внимательно смотрела на него, а Гарри лишь широко улыбнулся ей в ответ.

- Ты же самая способная, помнишь?

* * *

Скрестив руки на груди, Северус внимательно смотрел на светловолосого слизеринца, которого знал еще задолго до Хогвартса, а если быть точным – начиная с младенчества.

Драко выглядел несколько отстраненным и уставшим, что тут же не преминул заметить Северус, как только мальчик нерешительно вошел в его класс этим вечером. Его кожа была белее, чем обычно, а лицо исказилось от ужаса, когда он смотрел на своего крестного отца.

Его вид сразу же напомнил Северусу самого себя в возрасте Драко, и воспоминание было более тревожным, чем мальчик мог бы понять.

- Драко, ты _должен_ дать мне больше информации. Этого не достаточно.

- Я пока не могу. Позвольте мне сделать еще несколько попыток и тогда я дам вам знать…

- Нет, - сказал Северус, его голос звучал строго.

- Но…

- Если сегодня ночью мне придется предстать перед Темным Лордом, он захочет получить от меня полный отчет о тебе, Драко. Что мне сказать ему? Что ты отказываешься сообщать мне что-либо и, таким образом, укрываешь от него информацию? Если я скажу ему, что у меня _ничего_ нет, Драко, головы лишусь не только я. _Ты_ и твоя семья будете следующими жертвами, я могу тебя уверить в этом.

Драко нервно вздрогнул и провел рукой по волосам.

- Я… - начал он слабо, - ну, я смог переместить яблоко в «Борджин и Берк» и обратно, но…

- Продолжай.

- У меня не все получилось…

Северус молчал некоторое время, глядя на шестиклассника так, как будто смотрел прямо в его душу.

Даже Драко почти всегда считал своего крестного очень пугающим. Он знал, что Северус обладал исключительными навыками в чтении мыслей – он был очень одаренным в использовании Легилименции _и _Окклюменции, - но его действия всегда были незаметны, поэтому Драко никогда не мог точно сказать, когда Северус проникал в его разум.

Даже не смотря на то, что его тетя Беллатрикс немного занималась с ним окклюменцией, у Драко не было достаточных навыков, и он подозревал, что его крестный все равно был способен читать его мысли.

- Драко, - наконец, произнес Северус после паузы, его голос звучал тише, чем до этого, - если тебе нужна моя помощь…

- Нет! Я в порядке! Я уже говорил вам раньше…

- Не пойми меня неправильно, Драко, если ты потерпишь неудачу, _будут_ последствия. Это не будет простой шлепок по рукам, и я не смогу тебя защитить.

- Я знаю! И я говорил вам раньше, мне не нужна защита!

Лицо Драко окончательно побледнело, он резко отвернулся от Северуса и выбежал из комнаты.

- Драко! – крикнул ему в след Северус, но было уже поздно. Мальчик ушел.

Внезапно лишенный той толики энергии, что у него оставалась, Северус тяжело вздохнул и потер покрасневшие от усталости глаза. Это были длинные тяжелые выходные, ничего необычного, и Северус решил, что ему необходимо набраться жизненных сил и пережить ночь, как и всегда. У него была куча заданий учеников на проверку и другие важные дела, требовавшие немедленного действия. Сон подождет.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Северус достал маленький пузырек из личного хранилища зелий и залпом выпил жидкость. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он закрыл глаза, позволяя лекарству проникнуть в его тело и моментально чувствуя его действие. Сначала лекарство проникло в его кровеносную систему, а затем в каждую мускулу его болезненного тела, и, наконец, добралось до его расшатанных нервов.

Вдохнув глубоко несколько раз, Северус открыл глаза и почувствовал, как его тело успокоилось.

«Еще немного и это закончится моей смертью», - он прогнал мысль прочь с раздраженным рычанием, - «Это в любом случае закончится моей смертью…»

Обходя стол, чтобы устроиться в своем кожаном кресле, Северус вдруг остановился взглядом на почерке Гермионы Грейнджер. Он еще не успел внимательно просмотреть ее заметки, но сейчас, имея запас времени, он внимательно изучал каждую страницу. Выражение его лица понемногу приобрело более-менее довольный вид.

_«Надо же, я не удивлен. По крайней мере, я могу рассчитывать на ее аккуратность в плане записей, в отличие от остальных, и ее способность следовать моим инструкциям, когда она решит прислушаться»._

Тщательно изучая записи, Северус откинулся на спинку своего кресла и позволил своему разуму поблуждать.

_«Гермиона Грейнджер… эта невыносимая девчонка. Дамблдору лучше не ошибаться на ее счет, иначе мы все пропали…»_

Следующим вечером понедельника Гермиона снова получила задание о поиске ингредиентов, связанных с Крововосстанавливающим зельем. Находясь снова не в духе, она, по крайней мере, была благодарна, что наказание длилось всего четыре часа, а не целый день, как в субботу.

К вечеру среды ее пытливый разум начал испытывать все большее любопытство. Снейп никогда не отвечал на те вопросы, которые она ему задавала, но Гермиона решила не отставать от него так просто. Если ей светило провести столько времени в компании такого отталкивающего человека, которого, как она подозревала, она ни капли не знала после долгих шести лет учебы, тогда Гермиона, как сказал Невилл «должна выудить максимум информации».

- Сэр? – спросила она в следующую субботу после очень долгого молчания.

Снейп быстро взглянул на нее из-за своего письменного стола, где он делал какие-то записи, его темные глаза смотрели на нее безразлично.

- В чем дело, Грейнджер?

- Противоядие, которое вы хотите добавить к этому зелью…

- Да? – он прищурился, его брови сошлись на переносице.

- Мне любопытно узнать, что это. До сих пор вы выражались очень смутно об этом.

- И какой же вам интерес до моего исследования? – парировал он в ответ, хотя его обращение на этот раз было менее резким, чем обычно.

Гермиона ухватилась за представившуюся возможность, заметив смутные изменения в его характере.

- Так, как я сейчас помогаю вам в вашем исследовании, и если для вас это не будет беспокойством, я бы хотела узнать больше. Как вам известно, сэр, я получила высокий бал по экзамену, поэтому вам не придется объяснять мне с точки зрения непрофессионала.

Гермиона пыталась звучать уважительно и заинтересованно, а Снейп, казалось, пристально обдумывал вопрос, либо искал очередную грубость, чтобы ответить ей отказом. Тем не мене, Гермиона не была уверена, что являлось правдой, поэтому просто ждала.

В течение продолжительного периода молчания Снейп пристально смотрел на нее – его характерная черта, к которой она теперь относительно привыкла. Маг все время контролировал себя, потому его мысли и замечания никогда не противоречили друг другу. Когда он, наконец, ответил, его голос уже не звучал так сухо, как обычно.

- Это противоядие, - на лице Гермионы, не ожидавшей такого ответа, отразилось выражение замешательства, чтобы было всего лишь трюком, но Северус продолжил дальше, - С тех пор, как в прошлом году укус Нагини чуть не убил Артура Уизли, я работал над рецептом улучшенного противоядия, которое могло бы справиться с ядом более эффективно. Наиболее применимы и в тоже время наиболее благоприятны в лечении змеиных укусов, Крововосстанавливающее и Укрепляющее зелье. Однако когда они смешаны, могут представлять из себя определенную опасность, тем не менее, вместе они гораздо эффективнее, чем какие-либо другие комбинации зелий, которые я изучал. Таким образом, я пытаюсь найти правильное соотношение, которое позволит смешать эти два зелья с противоядием.

- О, - выдохнула Гермиона, обдумывая только что полученную информацию, - и те ингредиенты, которые вы попросили меня исследовать…?

- Недостаточно просто создать одно зелье, а затем другое и потом их просто перемешать. Полагаю, теперь вам известно это, Грейнджер. Точные, иногда незначительные изменения в содержании каждого зелья необходимы, чтобы работа была успешно завершена. Иногда необходимо добавить абсолютно новые ингредиенты, это как раз та область, в которой сейчас находятся мои изыскания.

- Поэтому, Грейнджер, я попросил вас очень тщательно изучить каждый ингредиент, чтобы я мог легко проследить, что сработает, а что нет и так далее. Мне нужно, чтобы вся информация находилась в доступном виде в одном месте, чтобы мне не сойти с ума, пытаясь припомнить что-то, что вам может показаться тривиальным и не особенно важным, но в отношении этого зелья будет означать удачу или провал.

- Я поняла, - прошептала Гермиона, завороженная словами Снейпа.

Он говорил гораздо более пристрастно о создании зелий, чем когда либо прежде, и она посчитала его энтузиазм довольно интригующим.

- Почему именно это зелье?

Впервые с тех пор, как Снейп неотрывно смотрел на нее, отвечая на ее вопросы, его лицо замерло. Гермиона заметила, как он слегка прищурил глаза, в которых блеснула искра и тихо ответил:

- Нагини – самая опасная и смертоносная змея в мире. Мне казалось, что мой ответ должен быть очевиден.

- Хм, - Гермиона прикусила губу, смущенная сказанной глупостью.

_Конечно_, ей должно это было быть известно, но это же все-таки был профессор Снейп. Из всех людей, он собирался создать противоядие против самой опасной рептилии своего вероятного хозяина? В конце концов, она и большинство обитателей школы были еще не совсем уверены, видел ли Северус Снейп свои возможные ошибки.

_«Это на него не похоже»_, - заключила она, глубоко озадаченная.

Внезапно черные глаза Снейпа снова замерцали, вновь овладевая вниманием Гермионы, смотревшей на него в ответ, захваченной врасплох силой его взгляда.

- Если кто-нибудь еще будет достаточно неудачен, чтобы быть покусанным Нагини, не будет ли это полезно, - даже умно, - иметь противоядие под рукой? Артур Уизли не первый пострадавший от Нагини, мисс Грейнджер, и смею сказать, он не последний.

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. Острый ум Гермионы анализировал его объяснения, но понять их настоящий смысл она не могла. Северус Снейп был последним человеком, от которого можно было ожидать _помощи_. К счастью, он казался достаточно верным профессору Дамблдору, но даже у Гермионы были свои сомнения по поводу таинственной фигуры, сидевшей сейчас за письменным столом.

Существовало что-то еще в нем… в том, как он вопиюще неуважительно относился к другим. Определенно, он не был тем человеком, к которому она бы обратилась за помощью в случае нужды. Однако она не могла сдержать своего удивления, узнав, что являлось причиной, над которой так много времени трудился Северус Снейп, поэтому весь остаток дня и все последующие дни она размышляла над его поступками и исследованиями.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7: Бурлящий котел идей**

- Люциус, ты продолжаешь поражать меня, - прошипел Лорд Волдеморт, его голос источал насмешку.

Люциус Малфой, известный последователь Темного Лорда, с длинными светлыми волосами, высокомерный и чопорный, заставлявший дрожать весь мир, попятился на несколько шагов назад, отведя взгляд жестких голубых глаз и не смея смотреть прямо в лицо своему хозяину. Сейчас в нем уже не было высокомерия.

Волдеморт, тем временем, откинулся на спинку огромного кресла, по которому кольцами извивалась Нагини, а ее змеиная голова неизменно находилась в сущих дюймах от лица Темного Лорда. Взгляд обоих: мага и змеи был лишен всякого сочувствия и беспокойства.

Со сцепленными за спиной руками Северус находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Волдеморта, с безразличием глядя на Люциуса, как и остальные присутствовавшие Упивающиеся Смертью. Хотя они с Люциусом оставались еще более-менее близки, вместе взрослея в Хогвартсе, Северус полагал, что те беды, в которые оказался впутан его старый друг, стали результатом его собственных деяний. Поэтому он стоял позади в ожидании дальнейших указаний Темного Лорда. Его острое чутье уже подсказывало, что должно было произойти дальше.

С тех пор, как месяцами ранее Люциус не смог отобрать пророчество у Гарри в Министерстве Магии, он превратился в постоянную мишень для различных пыток Волдеморта. Неоднократно Темный Лорд заставлял его платить за его ужасающую ошибку, и, казалось, что этот вечер ничем не будет отличаться от предыдущих.

- Мой…мой повелитель, - запинаясь, произнес Люциус, - Драко делает огромные успехи. Я..я уверяю вас. Он..он сам рассказал мне о них. Вы будете довольны, я об… обещаю вам.

Волдеморт молчал, безжалостно глядя на Люциуса.

- Северус, - лениво отозвался он.

Мрачная фигура профессора выдвинулась вперед, равнодушно глядя на зловещее существо.

- Да, мой повелитель?

- Расскажи Люциусу, о чем ты сообщил мне по прибытии.

Глаза Люциуса на мгновение вспыхнули, встретившись со взглядом Северуса, только чтобы встретить полное безразличие в глазах своего старого одноклассника.

- Около недели назад Драко сообщил мне, что не добился значительных успехов, ему необходимо больше времени.

Северус не хотел говорить о мальчике плохо. Он беспокоился за своего племянника, хотя и не показывал этого. Даже если бы он не дал Нерушимую клятву, Северус все равно остался бы верен ученикам Слизерина, включая Драко. Он защитил бы их любой ценой, ведь у них больше никого не было…

Однако не было смысла в сокрытии от Волдеморта той малой толики правды о незначительных успехах мальчика. Северус знал, благодаря своим навыкам владения окклюменцией, существенно превосходящим навыки Темного Лорда, что в случае его подозрений во лжи, снисхождения не будет, поэтому он не колебался. Ему также было известно, что Люциус воспримет его слова, как оскорбление, будучи не способным увидеть за ними _настоящее_ намерение Северуса выиграть для Драко больше времени.

- Драко понимает, как…как это важно, мой повелитель.

- А _ты_?

С последними прозвучавшими словами атмосфера в комнате замерла. Люциус снова попятился назад, его руки заметно дрожали. Его жена Нарцисса стояла в углу комнаты, замерев словно статуя, неотрывно глядя в глаза Северуса, цепляясь за самую последнюю надежду для своего сына, и ожидая, что профессор мысленно заговорит с ней, но в ответ была тишина. Только холодная каменная маска.

Темный Лорд поднялся со своего кресла, держа в руках волшебную палочку. Жестокая улыбка появилась на его тонких губах.

- Северус, прошу тебя…

- Да, мой повелитель, - произнес он без промедления.

Сделав всего несколько шагов вперед, он поднял палочку на своего старого друга. Глаза Люциуса расширились, тело напряглось в ожидании того, что должно было произойти.

- Круцио, - произнес Северус бесстрастно, казалось, не обращая никакого внимания на свою жертву.

Люциус внезапно упал на пол, и его тело начало биться в конвульсиях, его голова металась из стороны в сторону, а боль от Непростительного заклятия заполнила всего его органы чувств, тело и замутнила рассудок. Остальные Упивающиеся Смертью злобно посмеивались, явно наслаждаясь разворачивающейся сценой, и только Северус был безмолвен и равнодушен.

Пламя от камина всполохами отражалось в его напряженном взгляде, но лицо его оставалось мрачным. Желая отвернуться, но будучи не способным сделать это, Северус смотрел как проклятие, исходящее с его волшебной палочки проникало в бедное тело друга.

Но он не мог остановиться. Решение принадлежало только Темному Лорду, и Северус внутренне молил прекратить пытку.

- Этого достаточно, - наконец раздался тихий голос Волдеморта.

Северус тут же опустил палочку, и Люциус неподвижно замер на полу. Его веки были плотно сжаты – проклятие еще некоторое время продолжало терзать его тело.

Опустив голову и отступив прочь, Северус уступил место Волдеморту, приблизившемуся к Упивающемуся Смертью, распростертому по середине комнаты. Прищурившись, Темный Лорд смотрел на Люциуса со зловещей усмешкой на лице.

- Теперь ты понимаешь, Люциус?

- Да, мой… мой повелитель, - едва смогла прошептать жертва.

- Я рад, что ты, наконец, понимаешь меня.

- А что насчет Снивеллуса? – внезапно взвизгнула Беллатрикс, удивив всех тем, что посмела говорить без разрешения, - _Он_ же должен помогать Драко, разве не так? Он не пошевелил и пальцем, мой повелитель. _Он_ тоже должен быть наказан!

Неодобрительного взгляда Темного Лорда было достаточно, чтобы заставить сумасшедшую ведьму умолкнуть. Она быстро отвела взгляд прочь, фокусируя всю свою энергию на Северусе, стоявшем в нескольких метрах от нее.

«_Чертова ведьма!_» - Северус внутренне кипел от злости, его плечи напряглись, - «_Когда эта ненормальная устанет гоняться за моей кровью?_»

Волдеморт на мгновение с любопытством посмотрел на своего темного слугу, прежде чем произнести:

- Что скажешь, Северус?

- Конечно, мой повелитель, я окажу Драко всякую помощь, если он попросит меня о ней. Я неоднократно предлагал ему помочь, но до сих пор он отвечал отказом на все мои предложения. Я жду ваших указаний, мой повелитель, о том, когда мне следует взять мальчика под свое руководство.

- Только, если это будет необходимо, Северус.

- Конечно, мой повелитель.

- Хотя, я должен признать, Беллатрикс выявила нечто очень важное…

«_Черт_».

Глаза Северуса мгновенно метнулись к сумасшедшей ведьме, глазевшей на него с самой кровожадной желтозубой улыбкой. Она выглядела зловеще, осторожно крутя палочку между пальцами в безумном желании напасть.

- Видишь ли, - продолжил Волдеморт, - сегодня я надеялся получить от тебя больше информации, Северус. В прошлый раз я дал тебе понять, что мне нужны детали. Должен признать, ты не очень хорошо выполнил свои обязательства.

Северус знал, что это была пустая ложь и простой предлог для пытки. Он изложил все возможные детали относительно Драко, но так, чтобы мальчика не убили. Северус моментально сообразил, что грядущая ночь превратится в очередную ночь ада, и исключительно для развлечения, и именно он должен был стать желанной мишенью для одного из сумасшедших последователей Волдеморта.

В отличие от Люциуса или любого другого последователя, которые при приближении Темного Лорда тут же отводили глаза прочь и вжимали голову в плечи, Северус даже не пошевелился. Он смотрел прямо в красные глаза Волдеморта и мог заметить явное удивление и заинтересованность в его взгляде. Без сомнения причиной была способность темного мага противостоять ему и смотреть прямо в глаза.

- Сегодня ночью вы повеселитесь друг с другом с моего разрешения, - подтвердил Волдеморт, его голос эхом разнесся по комнате, - Беллатрикс… только один раз. Северус хорошо послужил мне в прошлом, и я не хочу, что мой дорогой декан Слизерина был завтра не в состоянии учить наших будущих Упивающихся Смертью. Наш профессор должен быть в добром здравии.

Люциус, наконец, поднялся на ноги, но вместе с Нарциссой они тут же попятились прочь от толпы последователей, не в состоянии вынести грядущего. Северус, однако, спокойно стоял на месте с холодной маской на лице, хотя внутри его терзали муки. Ему нельзя будет использовать свою волшебную палочку без дальнейших тяжких последствий. Ему просто придется принять любое проклятие Беллатрикс и вытерпеть боль…

- Диффиндо! – взвизгнула она с нескрываемым восторгом, различая режущие и царапающие звуки, доносившиеся из-под сюртука Северуса.

Северус беззвучно согнулся от боли, его длинные темные волосы скрывали агонию на лице. Он отказывался кричать, не смотря на ощущение жжения от разрываемой на его груди и спине плоти.

«_Больше шрамов и только_, - говорил он себе, пытаясь не думать о невыносимой боли, - _Всего лишь чуть больше чертовых шрамов_».

Однако потом несколько вздохов сорвалось с его губ.

Беллатрикс не остановилась после одной попытки и теперь использовала заклинание, которое разрывало его кожу в других местах, в экстазе от того, что она могла бы увидеть под его одеждами и его тяжелых вздохов. Она знала, что заклинание действовало очень эффективно. При желании маг мог ощутить то, что чувствовала жертва, и Северус знал, что в этот вечер получит мало успокоения по благополучном возвращении в Хогвартс.

* * *

- Противоядие от укуса Нагини? – первоначальная реакция Гарри полностью отражала состояние Гермионы – шок.

Прошла неделя, прежде чем она рассказала ему об этом и, ощущение изумления, которое она испытала за это время, немного улеглось. Однако, кажется, не в отношении Гарри.

- Да.

- Но это же Снейп! Упивающийся Смертью! Эгоистичный мерзавец!

- Да, я знаю.

- Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке?

- Конечно, Гарри! – рассмеялась Гермиона, положив на колени учебник по Древним рунам.

Пожав плечами, он вернулся к выполнению домашнего задания, лениво вытянув ноги на уютном ковре перед камином в общей гостиной. Джинни только ушла в библиотеку с парой своих одноклассников, а Рон, казалось, еще больше избегал компании Гермионы в эти дни, особенно, когда она находилась вместе с Гарри. Гарри, тем не менее, продолжал сохранять нейтралитет, отказываясь принимать чью либо сторону.

- Ты идешь на рождественский вечер к Слагхорну?

Гермиона моргнула и посмотрела на него со своего уютного местечка на диване.

- Да, ты ведь тоже идешь, правда?

- Ага, но мне нужно найти пару…

Гермиона криво улыбнулась, подозревая, кого Гарри хотел пригласить, но не мог. Джинни уже шла с Дином Томасом, и вот этого ее мозг никак не мог понять. Между юной Уизли и Гарри несомненно была явная симпатия. Это стало ясно еще прошлым летом, когда они так много времени проводили вместе в Норе. Единственным абсолютно недогадливым человеком во всей этой истории, казалось, был Рон, о чем Гарри ни сколько не беспокоился.

Гермиона все же хотела, чтобы один из них, наконец, сделал шаг вперед.

Внезапно устрашающая мысль пришла ей на ум, и она, как ужаленная, подскочила с дивана.

- Черт!

- Что случилось? – испуганно с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на нее Гарри.

- Я должна была найти в библиотеке книгу для профессора Снейпа! Мое занятие с ним начнется через десять минут! У меня нет никаких шансов взять книгу в библиотеке и прийти вовремя. Он заставит меня заплатить за это, я знаю!

Гермиона, спотыкаясь, быстро запихнула ручку, пергамент и учебники в свою волшебную сумку, которую она подобрала в Косом переулке прошлым летом.

- Ничего себе, Миона, неужели ты теперь бегаешь и таскаешь Снейпу книги? – Гарри казался довольно обеспокоенным, наблюдая, как его уставшая подруга собирала свои вещи.

- Нет, не совсем так, Гарри, - вздохнула она, - Это для его исследования и, честно говоря, чем больше он делится со мной информацией, тем более заинтересованной становлюсь я. Ты же знаешь, ничего не могу с собой поделать. В любом случае, я думала вы с Невиллом хотели, чтобы я извлекла как можно больше пользы от моих занятий со Снейпом, этим-то я и занимаюсь.

- Ну, да, но…

- Мне нужно бежать! Я уже и так опаздываю!

Гермиона выбежала из общей гостиной и как можно быстрее направилась в библиотеку. К тому моменту, когда она нашла необходимую книгу, выписала ее и побежала в класс по защите от темных сил, она уже задерживалась на добрых десять минут.

Нерешительно войдя в кабинет на цыпочках, Гермиона обнаружила профессора Снейпа, стоявшего облокотившись на свой письменный стол со скрещенными на груди руками. Его рот, искаженный в злобной гримасе, показывал, что профессор был более, чем немного недоволен.

Гермиона сглотнула, чувствуя неотвратимые последствия своего опоздания.

- Наказание начинается не тогда, когда у вас есть свободное время, Грейнджер, - прорычал он после мучительной паузы.

- Я… я знаю. Простите, сэр. Я забыла, что вы хотели этот учебник для вашего исследования, поэтому мне нужно было сначала сбегать…

- В последний момент? Это не извинение, а ваша личная ошибка. Десять баллов за ваше опоздание, и сегодня вечером вы остаетесь на один час дополнительно, чтобы компенсировать недостаток вашей пунктуальности.

Гермиона опустила плечи, все еще пытаясь успокоить свое дыхание от бега:

- Но, профессор…

- У вас есть более насущные дела?

«Конечно! _Где угодно, только не здесь!_»

Однако Гермиона знала, что не может ответить в такой манере без дальнейших последствий.

- Нет…

- Очень хорошо. Проходите.

Неохотно она предстала перед ним. Резко выхватив тяжелую книгу из ее рук, Снейп изучил обложку, хрупкий переплет и несколько страниц.

Она стояла в ожидании, чувствуя себя немного глупо, но это дало ей возможность рассмотреть его более внимательно.

Его ресницы, будучи темнее и длиннее, чем ей до сих пор казалось, порхали над обветшалыми страницами книги, и снова, его губы неосознанно прошептали несколько слов, которые она не смогла различить. Затем он также внезапно посмотрел на нее, отчего Гермиона тут же отвела взгляд.

- Вы считаете себя верующим человеком?

Карие карамельного оттенка глаза Гермионы на мгновение широко распахнулись. _Это_ был неожиданный вопрос. Она подозревала, что это должно было быть как-то связано с этой книгой, содержание которой, надо сказать, уже заинтриговало ее еще с прошлого раза, когда Снейп только попросил ее достать. В тот раз, правда, она воздержалась от дальнейших расспросов.

- Ну, мы с моими родителями ходим в церковь на Рождество, если вы об этом.

Удивительно тонкая ухмылка появилась на губах Снейпа, заметная лишь вблизи.

- Меня едва ли интересует ваша личная жизнь, - мягко произнес он, - Это исключительно для учебных целей.

Гермиона кивнула, сузив глаза.

- Тогда какая польза для вашего исследования, профессор, от книги о бессмертии и загробной жизни? Кажется немного, хм, странным мне…

- Действительно, - Гермионе показалось, что она различила едва заметную вспышку в глазах темного мага, но быстро убедила себя в том, что ей всего лишь показалось.

Снейп передал ей книгу, на этот раз аккуратно.

- Так и есть, она имеет мало общего с моим исследованием. Это совсем другая материя. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы прочитали ее, Грейнджер, желательно до нашей следующей встречи в субботу. У нас будет много вопросов для обсуждения.

- Что? – устало отозвалась Гермиона, - Но, сэр… я… у меня экзамен по древним рунам и сочинение по зельеварению, это все в течение…

- Без исключений.

Гермиона замолчала, хотя вид у нее оставался воинственный. Снейп заметил жар, разливавшийся по ее щекам, выказывая ее внутреннее возмущение, однако Дамблдор просил его добиться успеха в ее отношении, хотя до сих пор, он крайне неохотно желал что-либо делать.

Видя, что ее дополнительные часы с ним закончатся через несколько недель, Снейп решил, что этим вечером он начнет знакомить ее с теми вещами, делиться которыми с ней считал наиболее безопасным, однако таковых было крайне мало.

_«Будем надеяться, что она догадается о некоторых вещах сама. Чем меньше я сам передам ей, тем лучше. Это только приведет к лишним вопросам»._

_- _Я, по крайней мере, могу поработать над этой книгой сейчас? – пропыхтела Гермиона, прижимая фолиант к своей груди, как она часто делала.

- Вы можете.

С облегчением вздохнув, Гермиона почувствовала, как ее плечи расслабились. Она села на свое обычное место и уже собиралась открыть странный текст, когда внезапно возникший в ее голове вопрос заставил ее снова взглянуть на него.

Снейп все также стоял, прислонившись к письменному столу, и массировал грудную клетку, как будто намекая на недомогание, однако поймав ее пристальный взгляд, тут же замер.

- В чем дело? – рявкнул он, заставив Гермиону вздрогнуть.

- Э… вы хотите, чтобы я снова сделала записи?

Снейп вздохнул и осторожно выпрямился, что показалось девушке странным.

- Да, все, что вам покажется актуальным, - ответил он с меньшей враждебностью.

Однако Гермиона все еще продолжала медлить.

- Что мне следует искать, профессор?

- Я не знаю. Все, что вам покажется стоящим внимания и инструктивным.

«_Да уж, это едва ли поможет!_», - молча раскритиковала Гермиона.

Разочарованно вздохнув, она открыла книгу и, быстро увлекшись чтением, с легкостью забыла про время. Когда она, наконец, взглянула на часы, она увидела Снейпа, сидевшего за своим столом и быстро писавшего пером на пергаменте. Рядом с ним лежало еще несколько книг, которых там не было, когда она пришла, но разобрать при таком скудном освещении их названия она не могла.

- Профессор?

- В чем дело? – протянул он безразлично.

Он продолжал писать, не обращая на нее внимания.

- Как точно был уничтожен Философский камень?

Снейп посмотрел поверх пергамента, его кожа практически белая на фоне окутывающей всю комнату темноты.

- Какое это имеет отношение к вашей работе? – спросил он со скептицизмом в голосе. Его звучание показалось Гермионе напряженным, что снова показалось ей странным, но она продолжила:

- Ну, после того как мы с Гарри и Роном нашли камень и Квирелл был побежден, Дамблдор уничтожил его. Мне просто любопытно, _как_ это сделали? Уничтожить предмет такой мощи должно быть очень трудно…

Воцарилась длительная тишина, прежде чем Снейп ответил ей.

- Это было довольно просто после того, как Николас Фламель снял с него множество защитных заклинаний. Что позволило Дамблдору уничтожить его простым _Обливиэйт_.

- О…

Чувствуя ее разочарование, Северус отложил перо в сторону и вгляделся в нее внимательнее, более заинтересованный, чем хотел бы казаться. Было видно, что она на грани какого-то открытия, и он мог только надеяться, что она двигалась в правильном направлении.

- Почему вы спрашиваете?

- Многие из описанных здесь вещей относятся к различным магическим предметам и возможным зельям для приобретения бессмертия. Философский камень тоже упоминается, но в большинстве это выглядит как суеверные небылицы. Эликсир Жизни имеет большое значение, это правда, но все остальное просто полная ерунда.

- И?

Удивленная толикой его одобрения, Гермиона тут же оживилась.

- Если все эти годы Волдеморт хотел достичь бессмертия, почему он не пытался найти камень еще в Первую Войну магов? Неужели он не знал о нем?

- Он знал о существовании камня, это правда, и пытался получить его, - лицо Снейпа немного расслабилось. Фламель и Дамблдор приняли все меры предосторожности, чтобы сохранить его местонахождение в тайне от Темного Лорда.

- Тогда почему его не уничтожили еще тогда? Неужели никто не видел опасность в его хранении? Конечно, Фламель, должно быть, заботился о благосостоянии всего магического мира…

- Нет, - оборвал ее Северус, его брови нахмурились, - Николас Фламель был очень обособленным алхимиком, и о нем не так много известно, только благодаря сплетням и слухам. Однако он соперничал с Дамблдором в силе магии и способностях. Это известно всем. Он не уничтожил камень, потому что не был готов умереть. Это бы повлекло за собой как его смерть, так и смерть его жены. То, что он не поступил по логике, выбрав правильное решение, от которого бы выиграли многие, было всего лишь из чисто эгоистических побуждений. В погоне за камнем Темный Лорд уничтожил много жизней.

«_И Дамблдор был тоже слишком жаден, чтобы уничтожить его_», - подумал Северус с кислым привкусом во рту.

Гермиона обдумывала полученную информацию, немного нахмурившись над раскрытой книгой.

- Многими советами воспользовался Волдеморт отсюда?

- Да, но потерпел полное поражение.

Гермиона опешила от прямоты профессора, но так же и от его полного безразличия к Темному Лорду.

Его тон немного изменился. Все это было похоже на насмешку и шло в полный разрез с их с Гарри постоянными подозрениями о профессоре. Не то, чтобы она стала доверять ему больше, чем пять минут назад.

- Этот… - она на мгновение замолчала прежде, чем продолжить, - этот текст как-то относится к Гарри?

Северус пристально смотрел на нее, поэтому Гермиона решила идти дальше.

- В нем есть что-то, что может помочь Гарри победить его?

Как только вопрос слетел с ее языка, она тут же почувствовала себя в глупом положении. Это была не книга, а просто сказка: большая часть содержания была смехотворна и нелепа для ее понимания, но что-то заставило ее задать эти вопросы.

- И каким же образом книга о бессмертии поможет мистеру Поттеру победить Темного Лорда? – резко оборвал ее Северус в ответ, - Если только ваш всемирно известный друг не планирует сварить Эликсир Жизни, чего он абсолютно неспособен сделать без того, чтобы не превратиться в труп самому… Иначе я просто не вижу связи, Грейнджер.

- Тогда возможно что-то о Волдеморте? – продолжила она, игнорируя раздражение Снейпа, - Он что-то получил из этой книги?

Северус аккуратно сложил руки на столе, а мягкие отсветы от маленькой свечи придали более живой цвет его лицу. Он не ожидал, что Гермиона так скоро доберется до сути, и считал это многообещающим, если не сказать больше. Его также удивила способность всезнайки правильно понять его спокойный взгляд, не говоря о его молчании, чтобы продолжить расспрашивать дальше.

- Эликсир Жизни, - продолжила Гермиона, - очевидно продлевает жизненный цикл использующего его, но не делает его абсолютно бессмертным. Это не способ его достижения. Ясно, что Волдеморт сделал что-то, что позволило ему значительно продлить свою жизнь. _Как_ он этого достиг, остается загадкой. Если только, - ее голос умолк, когда она вдруг по-новому взглянула в непроницаемые глаза Снейпа, - Если только _вам_ известно об этом, сэр. Не так ли?

Снейп недовольно поджал тонкие губы. Гермиона не знала, как понять его реакцию. Все что этот человек делал, было покрытой завесой тайны, но ее вопрос определенно застал его врасплох.

- Я обладаю такими же догадками, как и остальные, Грейнджер. Ответ на этот вопрос пытаются найти уже очень долгое время. И Поттер, как я правильно понимаю, сейчас занимается именно этим по распоряжению Дамблдора.

- Слагхорн? Вы все считаете, что тайна бессмертия Волдеморта связана с ним?

- Неужели в это так сложно поверить? Темный Лорд был его учеником. Слагхорн на протяжении долгого времени был деканом Слизерина, прежде чем я занял этот пост. Он пережил Первую Войну магов…

- И вы тоже.

Гермионе потребовалось немного времени, чтобы осознать только что сказанное ею, паника тут же овладела ей, когда она заметила вспышку гнева, отобразившуюся на лице Снейпа. Его верхняя губа дернулась, а брови сильно нахмурились.

- Да, Грейнджер, и я тоже, - угрожающе прошептал он, - Как вы необыкновенно наблюдательны.

- Я… Прошу прощения. Я не _это_ имела в виду.

- Неужели? – бросил он ей вызов, но тут же резким взмахом руки дал понять, что разговор окончен, - Не важно. Возвращайтесь к чтению. У вас еще впереди три часа, прежде чем вы сможете отправиться спать.

- Но…

- Разговор окончен.

Снейп вернулся к своей работе, предоставив Гермионе самой собраться с мыслями. Очевидно, что здесь было что-то _большее_, раз он заставил _ее_ прочитать эту книгу.

Утомленная всеми головоломками и задачами, преодолев за последние шесть лет столько препятствий, что хватило бы на всю жизнь, юная гриффиндорка тем не менее не собиралась отказываться от предложенной загадки, особенно от предложенной Северусом Снейпом. Так или иначе профессор ненавидел ее – тем больше причин узнать, что скрывается за маской.

* * *

- Почему тебя абсолютно не беспокоят эти наказания, длящиеся целый день в компании этого отвратительного старого мерзавца? - Рон недоверчиво взглянул на Гермиону, на что она ответила ему взглядом полным презрения, когда они сидели в Большом Зале за завтраком следующим субботним утром.

- Как это ни странно, Рон, они _меня_ беспокоят. У меня нет никакого желания растягивать их до Рождества. Твои наказания закончатся гораздо раньше, чем мои.

Рон, неразборчиво проворчав, вернулся к поеданию своего омлета. Его нос выглядел уже гораздо лучше, но, тем не менее, он не позволил мадам Помфри вылечить его простым заклинанием, в ходе которого кости носа были бы резко вправлены. Вместо этого он недели испытывал неудобства, пока опухоль не спала и кожа на носу приняла естественный цвет.

«_Слабак_», - подумала Гермиона с довольной ухмылкой, хотя все еще испытывала в своем сердце привязанность к нему.

До сих пор многие непрерывно продолжали судачить о драке между профессором Снейпом и Роном, и ученики всех факультетов, кроме Слизерина, однозначно пришли к выводу, что скользкий мерзавец заслужил ополчения на него своих же собственных учеников.

Рон, к большому недовольству Гермионы, кажется, больше всех считал это оправданным, как и Лаванда. Даже Гарри уже был сыт хвастовством Рона.

- Он вообще помнит, что _сам_ виноват, в том, что ему сломали нос? - прошептал Невилл Гарри и Гермионе на выходе из Большого Зала, оставляя Рона и Лаванду одних.

- Очевидно, нет, - пробормотала Гермиона, - Его эго взлетело до новых высот.

- Миона, - Гарри снова попытался избежать конфликта сторон.

- Нет, он ведет себя жалко, Гарри, и ты это знаешь!

На этом разговор быстро завершился, и Гермиона направилась в класс по защите от темных сил, в то время, как Гарри шел на тренировку по квиддичу, а Невилл – искать Луну.

- Хорошего дня в компании Летучей мыши подземелий! – крикнул он ей, широко улыбаясь и направляясь в противоположную сторону.

- Эй, ты, он больше не в подземельях! – усмехнулась Гермиона, слегка улыбнувшись перед началом целого дня занятий со Снейпом.

Когда она вошла, Северус как раз готовил зелье, но что ее удивило, так это уже приготовленная для нее стопка новых учебников, чистый пергамент и перо.

Боясь и не зная, как задать вопрос, чтобы не показаться грубой, Гермиона положила свою сумку на стол в ожидании, когда Северус сам обратится к ней с указаниями.

Как обычно, он не торопился, разместив на своем столе целый поднос с ингредиентами. Разводя огонь и одновременно смешивая жидкости из различных пузырьков, он не обращал на нее никакого внимания.

- Я подумал, что эти книги могут направить вас в верном направлении, - заявил он, мягко урча.

Продолжив изучать содержимое своего зелья, он оставил ее наедине со своими мыслями.

- В правильном направлении?

- Хм… относительно нашего предыдущего разговора.

Гермиона продолжила с любопытством разглядывать книги.

_«Учебник по углубленному изучению невербальных заклинаний для магов. Темные проклятия, заклинания и их аналоги»._

_«Я уже все это знаю»_, - пропыхтела она, изучая их оскорбленным взглядом.

- Уверяю вас, что в них вы найдете заклинания и проклятия, которыми вы еще не пользовались и даже никогда не слышали, Грейнджер.

Гермиона испуганно размышляла над тем, действительно ли профессор прочитал ее мысли, но на его лице не отразилось ничего, что могло бы подтвердить ее догадки.

После того, как в прошлом году он занимался с Гарри окклюменцией, она была хорошо осведомлена о даре Снейпа в чтении разума, что теперь заставляло ее быть ее более осторожной в его присутствии.

Снейп кивком указал на книги в ее руках, на мгновение прерываясь от своего занятия:

- Это самое первое издание. Насколько мне известно, больше вы таких не найдете. Министерство уничтожило все, что им удалось найти после войны. Это мои личные экземпляры, которые удалось спасти.

Гермиона аккуратно положила их на стол и взяла третью книгу, чтобы изучить название, когда с ее губ сорвался резкий вздох, и она чуть не уронила книгу на пол. Снейп резко обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с огромными карими глазами.

- «Руководство по заклинаниям Темной Магии»? – колеблясь, произнесла она, глядя на него так, как будто у него выросла вторая голова.

К ее полнейшему недоумению, Снейп даже не моргнул, только на мгновение огонь вспыхнул в его глазах. Он коротко кивнул и вернулся к нарезанию целой кучи жуков-скарабеев.

- Если вы действительно хотите полностью оценить и понять заклинания, используемые в битве, Грейнджер, то крайне важно, чтобы вы узнали полный спектр и их вариации, как светлые, так и темные.

- Но это… - запнулась она, не понимая мотивов профессора, - Это запрещенная книга. Вам не удалось бы достать ничего подобного в Запрещенной секции, не так ли?

Северус быстро взглянул на нее снова, его лицо стало более мрачным.

- Нет, конечно, вы, глупая девчонка. Эта книга тоже в единственном экземпляре, моя личная копия.

Он раздраженно закатил глаза, когда Гермиона продолжила таращиться на него пустым взглядом.

- Да, Грейнджер, это запрещенная книга и крайне ценная, если вы хотите расширить ваши знания и понять в полном масштабе то, с чем столкнетесь. Полагаю, если бы больше магов знали, как противостоять боевым заклинаниям темной магии, которые использовались в последней войне, результат мог бы быть совершенно другой.

Гермиона продолжала смотреть на него во все глаза пораженная и очень смущенная.

- Тогда почему…

- К сожалению, мне запрещено учить, используя эти книги, на ваших занятиях по защите от темных сил. Конечно же, вам известно _почему_.

- Тогда… _Почему я_? Почему вы даете их мне, когда они запрещены?

Северус, наконец, полностью повернулся к ней, аккуратно стерев со лба пот, стекавший по лбу. Гермиона до сих пор не заметила, как близко он стоял к кипевшему котлу, и как упорно он работал, пока она стояла пораженная, бомбардируя его своими вопросами. Она даже не подозревала, что Снейп сам внутренне боролся с собой, не зная как подойти к _этому_ разговору.

Он тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, произнес:

- Потому что именно вы отрабатываете дополнительные часы со мной, а здесь я устанавливаю правила и могу заставить вас читать все, что сочту необходимым. Эти сомнительные книги о Темной магии не вводят в заблуждение, как полагают многие невежественные глупцы, а дают понимание наших врагов. И так, как я считаю, в отличие от многих ваших ровесников, мисс Грейнджер, что у вас есть мозги, - хотя вы не всегда знаете, как ими должным образом пользоваться, - и вы можете понять разницу между _знанием_ и _воздействием_. Полагаю, эти книги прольют для вас свет на многие вещи, Грейнджер. _Поэтому_ я даю их вам – временно, почитать на досуге, во всяком случае, до Рождества. Затем я хотел бы получить их обратно. Надеюсь, вы будете обращаться с ними аккуратно и не покажете их никому. Если книги попадут не в те руки, последствия, о которых, полагаю, вы догадываетесь, будут суровыми…

Гермионе понадобилось пара минут, чтобы сообразить, что она смотрит в затылок Снейпа, на его длинные пряди чуть всклокоченных волос, спадавших на плечи и на плотно облегающий сюртук, полы которого развивались в такт его движениям.

Усиленно заморгав, она попыталась сконцентрироваться на трех книгах в ее руках. После продолжительного внутреннего размышления, любопытство Гермионы одержало победу. Сев на свой стул, она взяла в руки подготовленное для нее перо, открыла учебник по углубленному изучению и принялась делать записи. Она не могла понять, почему Снейп был столь настойчив относительно этих книг, но решила подыграть ему, пока не выяснит его настоящих мотивов, какими бы они ни были.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Странности в действии**

Северус медленно прохаживался перед камином в своих личных покоях. Ночь уже наступила, а Темная Метка на его левой руке все еще не давала о себе знать.

Наконец, он начал приводить план Дамблдора в отношении Гермионы Грейнджер в действие, но видел, что девушка выказывала крайне глубокое подозрение и скептически относилась ко всем его рациональным объяснениям относительно его поступков. Конечно, он не ожидал, что задание будет легким, но, тем не менее, отсутствие уверенности в нем у Гермионы разочаровывало его. И хотя Северус еще не осознал этого до конца, но он постепенно привыкал к присутствию невыносимой всезнайки.

Ее компания трижды в неделю, пусть и не без эксцессов, была приятным изменением его обычной атмосферы уединения. Ведь он едва ли знал, как находится в людском обществе, превратившись за последние годы в затворника, и поэтому относился к Гермионе как к любому взрослому человеку, а не семнадцатилетней девушке, каковой она и была.

Казалось, для него это было не важно. Что-то в поведении юной леди делало ее более умудренной, даже взрослой в отличие от остальных сверстников. И Северус также ценил это, по крайней мере, работа делалась быстрее, и возникало гораздо меньше раздражающих неудобств.

«_Она догадалась быстрее, чем я думал»_, - размышлял Северус, продолжая ходить по своему кабинету, - «_Если только она с этим чертовым Уизли сможет лучше оценить то, с чем им придется столкнуться, особенно ей…»_

Северус зарычал и, резко откинув плащ и опустившись в кресло, пристально вгляделся в яркие языки каминного пламени, чувствуя успокоение от исходящего тепла. Свирепость его взгляда была видна, но усталость собственного тела он никому не позволял видеть.

«_Чертов Дамблдор. Черт побери этого психического маньяка.И черт возьми этого проклятого Поттера. Когда же это все закончится, Лили? Когда этого будет достаточно? Сколько еще я должен наказывать себя?»_

Он опустил голову, закрыв лицо руками, а его черные волосы скрыли видимые мучения. Он уже давно принял решение сделать все – ради _нее, _даже если конечный результат будет менее чем благоприятный, даже если весь магический мир станет презирать его еще больше, даже если они назовут его предателем, не заслуживающим никакого прощения.

Только в уединении своих покоев Северус Снейп мог дать выход своим опасениям. И правда заключалась в том, что он _не хотел_, чтобы его ненавидели, он _не хотел_ быть «запертым» внутри себя, он _не хотел_ быть таким одиноким…

Однако другого пути не было, ни единого. Не для Северуса.

Таково было его существование, его омерзительная реальность – быть использованным, быть пренебреженным, ненавидимым и презираемым, постоянно истязаемым за ошибки своего прошлого.

Северус давно смирился с тем, что ему был уготовано, что, однако, не делало реальность более успокоительной.

Всего за две недели он начал испытывать огромную благодарность за человеческое присутствие рядом - даже если его компания была менее подходящей, той, которую он бы предпочел сам, - и быстро оценил присутствие Гермионы Грейнджер, как маленький знак для начала беседы, даже если она в значительной мере касалась проклятого Поттера.

В действительности, это была интеллектуальная игра умов, за что Северус был все больше благодарен, хотя едва ли позволял себе признаться в этом. В отличие от своих одноклассников, Гермиона могла, по меньшей мере, начать интересную дискуссию, пусть и не на его интеллектуальном уровне, но все же гораздо ближе, чем кто-либо еще. Он чувствовал себя менее одиноким в духовном отношении и более нормальным, человечным.

Даже Дамблдор был абсолютно глух в отношении образа мыслей Северуса, поэтому слизеринец намеренно скрывал от директора все, что мог, как, впрочем, и от всех остальных.

Северус зарычал, когда тревожная мысль вдруг пришла ему в голову. Он действительно начинал ожидать очередного вечера дополнительных часов с Гермионой Грейнджер, что не только раздражало профессора-затворника, но и пугало до глубины души.

Для мрачного одинокого Северуса это было не нормально. И определенно было не в его духе испытывать подобные чувства, что с его точки зрения выглядело просто жалко.

_«Возьми себя в руки, Северус! У тебя нет ровесников, коллег или друзей, к которым ты мог бы так относиться. Ты один. Ты всегда был и всегда будешь один. И когда дополнительные часы мисс Грейнджер, наконец, закончатся, ты снова будешь предоставлен своим занятиям. Прими это и иди дальше»._

* * *

Гермиона не осмеливалась читать те три книги, выданные ей профессором Снейпом, на публике или в чьей-либо компании, и даже в библиотеке или в общей гостиной, когда там никого не было. Она превратилась в настоящего параноика и ненавидела Снейпа за то, что он оставил их под ее ответственностью. Если бы кто-нибудь поймал ее с этими текстами в руках и выяснил, кто ей вручил их, целая школа окрестила бы ее следующим приемником Салазара Слизерина в мгновение ока.

«_Глупая Гермиона! Это сумасшествие!_» – ругала она себя, садясь за чтение в покоях общей спальни, предварительно задернув все занавески полога кровати, - «_Почему я позволяю своему любопытству управлять моей жизнью? Это дурацкая, дурацкая идея. Очевидно, что Снейпу что-то нужно от тебя. Он был Пожирателем Смерти, Гермиона. И вдруг он просто так дает тебе три книги, содержащие опасные знания о Темной магии, за которые тебя исключат в секунду. Ау!_»

Гермиона заметно поежилась и, откинувшись спиной на подушку, решила продолжить чтение _Углубленного курса_ с того места, где остановилась.

«_Ты не идиотка, Гермиона Грейнджер, и твое любопытство еще аукнется к тебе…_»

- Профессор?

- Да, мисс Грейнджер? – Северус откинул прядь волос, упавших на глаза, прежде чем взглянуть на нее из-за груды бумаг на его рабочем столе.

Гермиона сидела на краешке стула и с легким трепетом смотрела на него с другого конца комнаты. Слишком много мыслей в последнее время не давали ей покоя относительно ее дополнительных часов, и если она собиралась выяснить что было у него на уме, ей нельзя было больше мешкать. До Рождества оставалось всего несколько недель.

- Я все еще не понимаю…

- Не понимаете _что_ конкретно? – разочарованно прорычал Северус.

- Ну, те книги, что вы дали мне…

- Мы уже обсуждали это, Грейнджер, - нахмурил он брови.

- Да, я знаю, сэр, - выпалила она, - но как вам удалось все это время держать эти книги под рукой в Хогвартсе, учитывая их, кхм, содержание?

Северус молча замер прежде, чем ответить сухим тоном:

- Я владею многими нежелательными книгами. Сотрите с вашего лица это выражение, вы, глупая девчонка. И не делайте вид, что вы удивлены на этот счет. Вы меня не обманете. Я уверен, что вы с вашими юными друзьями сделали достаточно предположений обо мне за годы учебы здесь, не так ли?

Гермиона покраснела, ничего не ответив.

- К вашему сведению, Дамблдору известно о той небольшой коллекции запрещенных книг, которые я здесь храню. Их не так много. Вас никто не исключит за каплю проявленного любопытства, которое, я знаю, и сейчас не дает вам покоя, так что перестаньте быть столь подозрительной.

На мгновение на лице Гермионы промелькнуло выражение настороженности.

- Я произвожу такое впечатление? – прошептала она, от чего взгляд Северуса просветлел.

- У вас, гриффиндорцев, каждое чувство, каждая малейшая эмоция, сразу появляется на ваших светящихся лицах. Ваша сентиментальность моментально отражается на ваших лбах. Это не сложно определить, Грейнджер. Но если быть точным, это _не_ относится к вашим областям.

Гермиона быстро отвела взгляд, но чуть заметная улыбка появилась на ее губах, а к щекам прилила кровь, придав им более алый оттенок.

- Простите, сэр, - она осторожно посмотрела на него, - я не хотела быть грубой.

- Избавьте меня от ваших извинений. Для меня нет никакой разницы.

Бесстрастное замечание Северуса тут же вернуло Гермиону в чувство, и она быстро вернулась к своему заданию по чтению, позволив вернуться ему к своей работе.

Спустя немного времени, Гермиона отважилась на другой вопрос.

Задавать их профессору все больше походило на азартную игру, но Гермиона становилась более привычна к его частому молчанию. Она никогда не знала, как он может отреагировать на очередной вопрос, поэтому всегда существовал определенный риск.

- Сэр?

- Да? – пробормотал он, казалось, не очень раздраженный ее вмешательством.

- Вы будете учить нас некоторым невербальным заклинаниям из этой книги?

Она подняла «Заклинания и проклятия», чтобы он мог увидеть.

- Мне не позволено учить чему-либо из этой книги.

- Ясно. Не могли бы вы… - она заколебалась, прикусив губу. На самом деле Гермиона не могла поверить в то, о чем просит.

- Не могли бы вы научить меня этим невербальным заклинаниям, которые мы не будем проходить? Тем… темным заклинаниям, я имею в виду?

«_Дамблдор будет доволен_», - подумал Северус с презрительной усмешкой.

Он встретил взволнованный взгляд Гермионы одной приподнятой бровью:

- Если вы желаете.

Гермиона ошеломленно вытаращила глаза.

_- Правда?_

- Конечно, да. Почему нет?

- Э..хм, ничего, - после еще одного минутного колебания, она выпалила, - То есть, вы имеете в виду, что у меня не будет проблем из-за этого? Из-за изучения темной магии?

Северус вернулся к проставлению оценок, яростно царапая пергамент пером.

- Нет, до тех пор, пока это происходит в классе и в исключительно учебных целях.

«_И потому что это чертова идея Дамблдора, и у меня нет никакого выбора_».

Гермиона сглотнула, все еще не до конца убежденная, но не стала давить дальше. Она до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что осмелилась попросить «отвратительного хитрого мерзавца» учить ее темной магии, и что это будет разрешено.

Точно, она _должно быть_ сошла с ума…

- Еще вопросы, Грейнджер? – медленно протянул Северус, не отрываясь от проставления оценок. Слова еще не успели сорваться с губ Гермионы, а опытный маг уже определил, что она не закончила, заставив ее снова покраснеть.

- Профессор, я думала над некоторыми темными заклятиями, приведенными в этих книгах. И меня интересует…

- Продолжайте.

- Я довольно шокирована тем, что мы не изучали ни одно из них. Мы знаем о Непростительных заклятиях потому, как они наиболее смертельно опасные, но ведь существует очень много заклинаний, которые кажутся мне такими же ужасными. Разрывание плоти, заклинания удушения, эвисцерация, управление разумом… Я… я шокирована… Почему нам не позволено узнать о них и о том, как защитить себя, особенно, когда нам позволено знать о непростительных заклятиях и их наложении?

- Потому что министерство запрещает это.

- Я уже догадалась, - раздраженно огрызнулась Гермиона, чем заставила Северуса, наконец, обратить на нее внимание.

- Совет попечителей и министерство запрещают это по своим собственным непрактичным причинам. Они обеспокоены тем, что студентов могут заставить практиковать эти заклинания друг на друге или на преподавателях. Они также очень обеспокоены, что студенты будут находиться под слишком сильным влиянием искусства темной магии, если им будет позволено изучать более глубоко некоторые заклятия. Никто этого не хочет. Если студент воспользуется любым заклятием из этих книг, он, конечно же, будет сурово наказан. Вне всякого сомнения, он будет исключен, но наказание будет не таким тяжелым, как при использовании непростительных заклинаний, после которых виновника сразу же отправят в Азкабан без вопросов. Магический мир рассматривает темные заклинания в том же ключе, что и искусство темной магии в целом – со страхом и трепетом. И по единодушному согласию им проще отгородить себя от изучения и применения темных искусств, полагая, что, таким образом, проблема отомрет сама собой, нежели понять их на более глубоком уровне, чтобы быть способным должным образом противостоять им.

- Я понимаю…

- Вы не убеждены?

Ресницы Гермионы дрогнули.

- Нет, дело не в этом, профессор. Я просто думаю, исходя из того, что ждет Гарри и нас всех, сейчас как никогда необходимо, как вы однажды сказали «знать, кто наш противник».

Неожиданный проблеск улыбки появился на губах Северуса.

- Значит, вы _все-таки_, как выясняется, слушали меня, хотя и краем уха, Грейнджер.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему в ответ, ее лицо просветлело, наполняя комнату светом.

- Конечно. Вы удивлены?

- Исключительно.

- Я не такая рассеянная, как вы можете думать.

- Я никогда этого не подразумевал.

- И все же…

К ее удивлению, выражение лица Северуса стало более мягким, чем прежде, что стало для нее приятным изменением в его обычно угрюмом настроении.

- Возможно, я все-таки могу научить вас паре заклинаний, - проурчал он, отрывая от нее взгляд и возвращаясь к работе.

Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбку. Неужели это действительно был прогресс в их общении?

_«Не слишком радуйся, Гермиона. У него часто меняется настроение, и он абсолютно непредсказуем»._

После наступившей длинной паузы, она едва ли смогла прочитать хоть немного текста из учебника. Рискнув снова бросить взгляд на профессора, увиденное ее обеспокоило.

Северус больше не занимался работой. Замерев, он смотрел немигающим взглядом в пространство. Его кожа была бледного оттенка, сам он выглядел поразительно изможденным, темные круги под глазами стали более заметными. Изящная рука, державшая перо, замерла, как и вся фигура. А черные глаза, взгляд которых был, словно, камень, задумчиво смотрели вдаль.

_Слишком задумчиво._

- Профессор? – позвала она, ее голос тревожно повысился.

Северус не шевельнулся и не показал, что слышит ее. Гермиона несколько раз попыталась обратиться к нему, но он не только не отвечал, а продолжал, не мигая смотреть в пустоту.

Что-то определенно было не так, быстро сообразила она. Гермиона вскочила на ноги и бросилась к нему, все еще немного опасаясь приближаться ближе. Она не знала, как могущественный маг, пойманный врасплох, мог отреагировать. Его быстрые рефлексы были достаточным основанием действовать очень осторожно.

- Профессор Снейп? – прошептала она, немного помедлив прежде, чем осторожно дотронуться до его плеча. Ткань была жесткой на ощупь, но тепло его тела чувствовалось сквозь одежду.

- _Сэр?_ Вы в порядке?

Так и не получив ответа, Гермиона начала его довольно сильно трясти.

- _Профессор?_ Профессор Снейп? Сэр? _Пожалуйста, ответьте мне! Снейп!_

Внезапно, к ее облегчению, голова Северуса дрогнула, его взгляд темных глаз стал вновь сосредоточенным, а длинные ресницы трепетали, пока он рассматривал окружающую обстановку.

Она, наконец, тяжело выдохнула, неосознанно сжав его плечо. Через мгновение Северус взглянул на нее и испугался ее слишком близкого присутствия. Но более – ее прикосновения.

Никто никогда не дотрагивался до Северуса Снейпа, и его реакция сильно испугала взволнованную студентку. Он резко отшатнулся прочь, словно испуганное животное, отпрянув от нее в своем кресле. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, почти в ужасе.

- _Сэр_? – нервно произнесла она, ее рука, протянутая к нему, так и застыла в воздухе, - Вы… вы не отвечали мне. Вы просто смотрели куда-то, не мигая. Вы выглядели так, как будто были в трансе. Вы в порядке?

- Мисс Грейнджер –

- Вы в порядке? – более настойчиво произнесла она.

Она попыталась проигнорировать его странную реакцию на прикосновение, более обеспокоенная его уставшим и ослабленным видом.

- Вы не очень хорошо выглядите.

- _Я в порядке_! – резко оборвал он, но его голос был неестественно слабым, что не ускользнуло от Гермионы.

Нахмурившись, она, наконец, опустила свою руку.

- Нет, вы не в порядке. Вы хотите, чтобы я позвала мадам Помфри?

- Категорически нет, - прочистив горло и поправив мантию, Северус отвел взгляд прочь.

«_Черт возьми. Только не снова_».

- Тогда, может вам нужно что-нибудь? Могу я принести вам что-то?

- Нет, Грейнджер, я прекрасно могу справиться сам.

- Но –

- Отойдите прочь от моего стола, - он начал поспешно перекладывать бумаги, полностью игнорируя ее.

- Хорошо…

Северус провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но Гермиона не понимала причин его беспокойства.

Что бы ни было с ним не так, она видела это. Не желая вовлекать себя в еще большие проблемы, Гермиона осторожно отстранилась и уже собиралась вернуться к своему столу, когда вдруг яростный окрик Северуса заставил ее замереть на месте:

- Вы свободны, Грейнджер. Убирайтесь отсюда.

- Что? Я? Вы… вы уверены?

- _Убирайтесь._

На этот раз Гермиона не колебалась. Собрав свои вещи, она поспешила к двери, уже счастливая избавлению от компании темного мага. Однако, прежде, чем исчезнуть за дверью, ее совесть заставила ее остановиться и бросить на него последний взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все было в порядке.

Худощавая фигура Северуса склонялась над столом, его бледные пальцы прикрывали глаза. Очевидно, он не подозревал, что она все еще была в классе.

Прекрасно понимая, что задержись она еще на секунду, ей светит ад, Гермиона прикусила губу и оставила озлобленного профессора зельеварения одного, хотя и не без труда, и к своему полному неверию – с обеспокоенностью.

* * *

- Миона?

- Да?

- Как… как Снейп относится к тебе?

Гермиона оторвалась от книги и подозрительно взглянула на Рона.

- Достаточно хорошо. Это же Снейп. А что?

- Ну, в последнее время ты ведешь себя довольно странно…

- Что прости?

- Ты ведешь себя странно.

- Рон, ты можешь быть более конкретен? Мы уже давно не проводим много времени в одной компании, поэтому я не могу понять, как тебе удалось сделать такое наблюдение.

Его щеки покраснели, он плюхнулся в библиотечное кресло прямо напротив нее, рядом с одной из книжных полок. Подавшись вперед, он скрестил руки на груди, что по мнению Гермионы должно было напугать ее.

Это была смешная попытка.

Он определенно не мог внушить страх, который внушал профессор Снейп, особенно если он и являлся темой их разговора.

- Тебе, кажется, начинают нравятся твои наказания. Гарри тоже так думает. Кажется, что ты… _наслаждаешься_ ими.

- _Что_? – шок, отобразившийся на лице Гермионы, заставил Рона резко отстраниться назад.

- Ты наслаждаешься ими, не так ли?

- Нет, конечно, нет! Зачем мне тратить отличный субботний день на дополнительные часы со _Снейпом? _Что заставило тебя или Гарри _так _думать? То, что я не жалуюсь на него все время, это?

Рон отвел глаза в сторону, покраснев и чувствуя себя глупцом.

- Кхм..ну, да, думаю, что это.

- О Боже, Рон! Что за черт, неужели это имеет какое-то значение, жалуюсь я на него или нет? Честно говоря, я устала от этого. И в любом случае, он не такой страшный, когда разговариваешь с ним один на один. По меньшей мере, он терпимый.

На лице Рона отразился настоящий шок.

- Что же у тебя за дополнительные часы с ним? Со _мной_ он был полным мерзавцем! И он всегда отвратитетелен по отношению к Гарри и к любому гриффиндорцу, который отрабатывает с ним дополнительные часы!

- Неужели мы действительно об этом говорим? – Гермиона чувствовала нарастающее раздражение внутри. Она захлопнула книгу громче, чем хотела, и звук эхом разлетелся вдоль книжных стилажей.

- Какое _тебе_ дело до того, что у меня происходит, Рон Уизли?

- Пожалуйста, не начинай, Миона! – Гермиона резко поднялась из-за стола, и Рон последовал ее примеру, - Мне казалось, что мы все еще друзья.

- Правда? Тогда ты довольно плохо это показываешь.

- Перестань! Ты просто ревнуешь!

- _Что_?

- Меня к Лаванде! Это же очевидно! Это ведь _ты_ перестала разговаривать со _мной_, помнишь?

- Что ж, ты был не особенно дружелюбен со мной, разве нет?

- Не неси ахинею!

- Это _ты_ несешь! – воскликнула она, не замечая, что уже несколько студентов повысовывались из-за книжных полок, прислушиваясь к их ссоре.

- Почему ты пригласила МакЛаггена на рождественский вечер к Слагхорну?

Вопрос застал Гермиону врасплох, но хитрая улыбка тут же заиграла в уголках ее губ. Злость в вопросе Рона была очевидна - он ревновал.

- Какая _тебе_ разница, Рон, с кем я иду?

- Никакой! Кроме того, что он грязный идиот! Ты могла найти кого-нибудь получше, знаешь ли.

- Так же, как и ты, - пробормотала она прежде, чем остановиться.

- Что, Миона? – глаза Рона злобно сузились.

- Ничего. Мне надо идти.

- Нет, подожди! Тебе просто нужна причина, чтобы сбежать от меня.

- Нет!

- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок!

- _Кто бы_ говорил!

Рон яростно махнул рукой.

- Раз так, ну давай! Игнорируй меня, говори гадости за моей спиной, выставляйся, ты, чопорная выскочка! Вот ты кто, теперь знаешь? _И кем ты всегда была! _Для тебя все не достаточно хороши или умны! Ты, самоуверенная стерва!

Гермиона отшатнулась спиной к книжной полке, как будто ей дали пощечину. Слезы жгли глаза, когда она по-новому шокировано взглянула на Рона. В его лице она надеялась найти хоть малейшие черты друга, которого знала и любила, но он смотрел на нее свысока, полным отвращения взглядом, взглядом, который она уже видела однажды и от которого ей было очень больно.

Она внезапно почувствовала острое желание опуститься на пол и исчезнуть.

- _Мистер Уизли! – _раздался мрачный голос, наполненный яростью, который они моментально узнали.

Рон и Гермиона одновременно повернули головы и увидели в конце коридора зловещую фигуру профессора Снейпа, очень пристально разглядывавшего их обоих.

Его злобная усмешка, однако, казалась полностью предназначенной Рону, нервно сглотнувшему, столкнувшись с такой силой. С невероятной скоростью Северус приблизился к Рону и схватил его за руку. Молодой человек испугался и тут же попытался отступить назад, но споткнулся о свой же стул, чуть не упав.

Гермиона лишь шокировано смотрела на опасное, достаточно пугающее выражение, появившееся на лице Снейпа.

- Я готов собственными руками стереть рот с вашего лица, - прошептал он сквозь зубы слишком низким тоном, чтобы это услышали посторонние, но достаточно громко для Гермионы.

- С..сэр? – пошатнулся Рон с трясущимися губами.

- Это _не подходящий способ_ для общения с леди, вы, пустоголовый идиот! Полагаю, ваша мать научила вас большему, чем это.

Он сильнее сжал руку Рона, который в свою очередь, был удивлен физической силе Снейпа, скривившись от боли.

- Если я еще раз услышу, что вы разговариваете с мисс Грейнджер или другой юной леди в такой манере, я сломаю вам гораздо больше, чем ваш нос. Вы меня поняли? Не поймите меня неправильно, Уизли, но я это сделаю, и вы пожалеете о том дне, когда решили разговаривать в такой вульгарной манере. Я выразился абсолютно ясно?

- Но… но она…

- _Замолчите_, - резко оборвал он, и Гермиона вздрогнула, когда Снейп внезапно схватил Рона за мантию и швырнул его в сторону.

Рон пролетел вдоль коридора и упал на пол в нескольких метрах от них. После того, как первоначальный шок прошел, он резко развернулся, удивленно глазея на Снейпа своими большими голубыми глазами.

- Еще одно наказание, Уизли, - прошипел Северус более угрожающим тоном, - Сегодня вечером в семь, в моем кабинете. Если вы опоздаете хотя бы на секунду, я подпалю все волосы на вашей голове.

Рон снова испуганно сглотнул, поднялся на ноги и убежал прочь, оставляя Гермиону там, где она стояла.

Она смотрела на Снейпа, который, в свою очередь, смотрел на то место, где исчез Рон. Его дыхание были прерывистым, а в черных глазах колыхались волны ярости, которой она прежде никогда не видела. Гермиона испугалась, увидев внезапно в его руках волшебную палочку.

Только сейчас она поняла, как близок был Рон к тому, чтобы получить пару проклятий от могущественного мага. Сама мысль заставила ее кожу покрыться мурашками…

И затем этот пристальный взгляд остановился на Гермионе, заставив ее затаить дыхание. Когда он посмотрел на нее, его взгляд немного смягчился, и, на мгновение в наступившей паузе, они рассматривали друг друга, оба ощущая неловкость своего положения.

И словно он никогда и не появлялся здесь, Снейп отвернулся и двинулся прочь, его мантия развивалась вслед за ним, пока он поспешно удалялся от нее.

Воздух медленно начал поступать в легкие Гермионы, пока она таращилась на то место, где профессор исчез из вида.

«_Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?»_

* * *

_«Северус, ты надменный болван!»_, - разносил он себя по пути в свой класс, хлопнув входной дверью, - _«Зачем ты вообще вмешался? Невыносимые гриффиндорцы! Всегда открывают свои рты прежде, чем подумать! От них не стоит ожидать ничего большего!»_

Северус бросился к своему письменному столу, взяв в руки перо, но затем, со всем кипевшим раздражением, которое он практически выместил на Роне, Северус со всей силы швырнул перо прочь.

Какое ему дело было до того, как Уизли назвал Грейнджер? Они оба для него ничего не значили. _Ничего_!

Немного успокоив свое дыхание и взяв себя в руки, Северус упал в кресло, вглядываясь в тени, окутывавшие его класс.

Как много раз в детстве он слышал те отвратительные слова. Они не должны были повлиять на него так сегодня, и все же… слышать эти вульгарные глупости было также больно, как и тогда давно.

Услышав не только фразу Уизли, но и поймав тот знакомый взгляд полный боли на лице Гермионы было достаточно, чтобы дать волю ярости. Действия Северуса, однако, были необъяснимы не только для него, как ему казалось, но и возможно для Гермионы.

_«У тебя есть гораздо более важные вещи для размышлений, Северус! Довольно! Грейнджер сама может справиться со своими неприятностями. Что касается Уизли, то он абсолютно безнадежен, пустое место, так что забудь о них обоих!»_

Северус тяжело вздохнул и приложит руку к виску. Чем быстрее закончатся дополнительные часы Гермионы Грейнджер, тем лучше. Но было еще так много, о чем ей стоило узнать, и значительная часть зависела от его усилий.

Северус крепко зажмурил глаза, пытаясь игнорировать пульсирующие боли в голове.

_«Время двигаться, Северус. Нужно это закончить. Быстро»._

* * *

Вечером следующей среды, направляясь на очередное наказание к Снейпу, образы произошедшего в библиотеке не покидали ее мысли. Грубые фразы Рона, выражение полного отвращения на его лице, профессор Снейп, явившийся на ее защиту – или она неправильно поняла это?

В его глаза читалась готовность порвать Рона на кусочки, и все из-за того, как он назвал _ее._

Почему профессор решил заступиться за нее? Может причиной было не это? В конце концов, ничего, что делал таинственный маг, не имело для нее ясного смысла или делалось на благо других.

Но не это ли был _некий_ признак того, что он заботился?

Разве раньше он не слышал, как ученики ругаются и обзывают друг друга все время? Не то, чтобы это было правильно.

_«Нужно ли мне поговорить с ним об этом? Что он скажет?»_

Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона вошла в класс, готовая к неловкой ситуации в следующие несколько часов, но к ее удивлению, Снейп уже ожидал ее, стоя в центре класса с руками, сцепленными за спиной.

В его поведении не было ни намека на неловкость, обращался он как обычно – пристально смотрел в своей типичной пугающей манере.

Гермиона оглядела комнату, сбитая с толку. Все столы были сдвинуты в сторону, так что для нее не оставалось места, чтобы сесть.

С собой она принесла книги, который ей дал Снейп, приготовившись задать ему больше вопросов, скопившихся в ее мозге, но он, казалось, прочитал ее мысли, как только они возникли в ее голове.

- Никакого чтения сегодня, Грейнджер. Будьте любезны, положите ваши вещи в сторону за исключением, вашей палочки.

Он кивнул в сторону дальнего угла комнаты, продолжая пристально вглядываться в нее. Выполнив его указание, Гермиона начала приближаться к нему, когда он внезапно остановил ее резким взмахом руки.

- Так будет достаточно.

- Сэр, что –

- Вы хотели научиться защищать себя от темной магии, о которой вы читали. Самое время дать вам попробовать. Вам понадобятся более точные указания, чтобы вы могли успешно блокировать и защищаться быстрее, с меньшей вероятностью ошибки. Вам прекрасно известно, Грейнджер, что мне запрещено практиковать искусство темной магии со студентами, однако, сегодня будет приятное исключение.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9: Взгляд без слов**

Гермиона тут же занервничала, услышав слова Снейпа, но после последующих действий быстро успокоилась, хотя и не полностью.

Последовавшие два часа Снейп посвятил объяснению различных темных заклинаний, заклятий и проклятий, с которыми Гермиона уже успела познакомиться, и способам защиты от них. Он дополнительно объяснил, как накладывать чары, но не позволил ей наложить их ее палочкой, чему она внутренне была благодарна.

Однако указания Снейпа отнюдь не означали, что он откажет себе в удовольствии, неоднократно ставя ее в глупое положение, как только они перешли к дуэли.

Бесчисленное количество раз Гермиона не могла блокировать его заклятия, с которыми ей было гораздо труднее справиться, чем она представляла. Боль, которую она испытывала, была едва ли выносима. Его атаки, как физические, так и ментальные, были таких различных видов, что вскоре она потеряла им счет. Весь урок превратился для нее в неистовую пытку, что ясно отражалось на ее лице.

Уже несколько раз, оказавшись сбитой с ног, Гермиона чувствовала боль от пропущенных заклинаний и ожидала увидеть следующим утром кучу синяков на своем теле.

- Сконцентрируйтесь, Грейнджер! – ругал ее Снейп, становясь все более и более раздраженным, не смотря на медленный прогресс, который она делала, - Где ваша голова?

- На шее, - проворчала она себе под нос.

Однако внезапная вспышка гнева, появившаяся в глазах Снейпа, тут де заставила ее пожалеть о своем едком замечании. Без предупреждения, как он уже делал несколько раз, Снейп метнул в нее дюжину невербальных заклинаний. Только на этот раз они были гораздо мощнее, чем прежние, в полной мере проявляя способности мага и его полную мощь, как будто Гермионе это было не известно.

Девушка громко вскрикнула, пропустив несколько заклятий, посланных в нее с огромной силой.

К концу урока она снова лежала на полу, ее каштановые кудри, спутавшись, обрамляли лицо. Быстро поднявшись на ноги, она гневно уставилась на него с противоположного конца комнаты.

- Что вы себе позволяете? – воскликнула она, более не заботясь о том, к кому обращалась.

Триумфальная ухмылка Снейпа только усилила ее ярость.

- Учу, - сухо ответил он, пока она приходила в себя.

- Кажется, у вас на уме больше, чем просто обучение, сэр!

- Не драматизируйте.

- Из нас двоих я здесь одна в синяках! Я думаю, я заслужила другое отношение!

- Если бы вы слушали, синяков был не было.

Гермиона зарычала и хмуро посмотрела на Снейпа в его же манере. Как он ни пытался совладать, ее ярость в тайне позабавила его. Большую часть времени она была слишком эмоциональна, что он находил довольно курьезным.

На самом деле это привлекало.

- Я рада, что вас это веселит! – фыркнула она, стряхивая пыль с коленей.

Темные глаза Снейпа блеснули.

- Это трудно не признать… Прекратите жалеть себя. Кроме вас самой винить больше некого.

- Я слушала вас! И я не жалею себя! Вам просто хочется сделать из меня дурочку и поиздеваться на ваш вкус!

- Я абсолютно не издеваюсь над вами, - Снейп выразительно закатил глаза, -Довольно вашего непрерывного нытья. Это неподобающе для человека вашего возраста.

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но затем передумала, ее щеки ярко пылали.

Снейп ввернулся в дуэльную позицию, чему последовала и Гермиона. На этот раз она сражалась сравнительно лучше, но в конце снова оказалась на полу. После нескольких раундов ее энергия стала истощаться.

- Могу я выпить немного воды, сэр? – задыхаясь после очередного удара от заклинания, произнесла она, - Можно ли, по крайней мере, сделать небольшой перерыв, если вы собираетесь швырять меня весь вечер?

Оценивая ее странным взглядом, Снейп склонив голову набок:

- Хорошо, Грейнджер. Пять минут.

Элегантным взмахом руки он отправил ей стакан с водой, который она тут же схватила и выпила одним залпом. Даже не думая о том, чтобы сесть на стул, она плюхнулась на пол и попытался восстановить дыхание.

«Какого черта ты вообще его об этом попросила, Гермиона?»

- Профессор? – произнесла она после того, как кислород снова стал свободно поступать в легкие.

- Что еще?

Снейп сидел за письменным столом, с тревожным видом разглядывая одну из сов, но Гермиона продолжила?

- Я увидела новый термин в книге «Заклятия и проклятия», с которым я раньше не встречалась.

Она на мгновение замолчала, ожидая, что он, возможно, обратит на нее внимание, чего он не сделал, и она продолжила:

- Что такое Хоркрукс?

Глаза Снейпа неестественно сверкнули в ее сторону.

- Что вы сказали, Грейнджер? – он слегла повернул голову в ее сторону.

- Хм, что такое Хоркрукс? Я никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном, а в книге нет никаких подробностей, только как ссылка на информацию о магических предметах. Я пыталась поискать в Запрещенной секции, но и там ничего не нашла, что странно.

Воцарилась удивительно долгая пауза прежде, чем Снейп, наконец, отреагировал на ее вопрос, заговорив низким спокойным голосом.

- Хоркрукс – это магический предмет, используемый для хранения части души мага. Если его тело будет атаковано или уничтожено, он может выжить посредствам предметов, в которые он заключил себя. Сама практика использования хоркруксов преступает не только законы магии, но и законы природы, поэтому вы никогда не слышали об этом прежде, Грейнджер. Это самая темная магия, самая худшая.

Сама мысль была Гермионе отвратительна и ужасна, отчего та поморщилась в ответ.

- Как в точности маг может сделать это?

- Как я сказал – разрывая душу.

- Да, но как?

- Думаю, у вас уже есть подсказка, Грейнджер, - раздражительно ответил он, - вы умная ученица.

Его ответ был настолько недвусмысленным и окончательным, что Гермиона почувствовала тошноту. В то время, как она сидела на полу и размышляла над его словами, осознание пришедшего ответа медленно проявлялось на ее лице. Наконец, она встала на разбитые коленки и осторожно посмотрела на Снейпа.

- Сэр, Волдеморт мог это сделать? Он мог разделить свою душу, чтобы не умереть?

Снейп сидел безмолвный и решительный, но как только он заговорил, в его голосе зазвучал гнев.

- Что заставляет вас думать, что он сделал это?

- Теперь, когда вы объяснили мне, - затаив дыхание, прошептала Гермиона, игнорируя его раздражение, и чувствуя нарастающий интерес, - это имеет смысл. Мы все время думали, как ему удалось выжить, когда его тело было уничтожено после того, как он напал на Гарри. У нас было много предположений, конечно, но, честно говоря, ни одно из них не казалась мне логичным. Кровь единорога еще могла быть объяснением, но все же…

- Он появился снова в наш первый год в Хогвартсе, конечно, не в своей форме, а связав себя с Квирреллом. Он мог быть хоркруксом? И потом в тайной комнате… дневник Тома Риддла… Он был уничтожен на втором году, и Гарри сказал мне, что вместе с ним стерлась и память о Риддле. Этот дневник… Он… он очевидно был хоркруксом. Теперь все совершенно ясно!

- Мисс Грейнджер, - Снейп подошел к ней, но Гермиона уже заметила что-то чуждое в нем. Его голос был приглушенным и очень сдержанным. Она также заметила странное изменение в его обычно холодном выражении лица, что только подтверждало что, что-то было не так.

- Вы делаете довольно любопытные предположения, но –

- Вы знали, - ошеломленно прервала его Гермиона, в ужасе глядя на него.

Глаза Снейпа сузились, он сжал челюсти, но ничего не сказал.

- Вы… вы знали о попытках Волдеморта достигнуть бессмертия, не так ли? И вы ничего не сказали! Как – Как вы могли?

- Мисс Грейнджер –

- Вы думали о том, чтобы сказать Дамблдору или Гарри? Как вы могли хранить это в секрете? Зачем вам скрывать это?

- Грейнджер, - рявкнул Северус, его раздражение ее постоянным перебиванием неумолимо росло, но Гермиона проигнорировала его и быстро вскочила на ноги.

- Нет! Почему, в конце концов, вы не сказали мне! Почему вы заставляли ходить меня кругами и догадываться обо всем самой? Это какая-то больная игра для вашего развлечения?

- Грейнджер, если вы снова перебьете меня, я буду вынужден заставить вас замолчать другим способом! Замолчите, наконец!

Неохотно Гермиона подчинилась, но в ее карамельных глазах читалось беспокойство новым открытием.

Неведомо для нее Снейп лихорадочно думал, как продолжить начатое. Он был готов к тому, что умная юная ведьма раскопает информацию, но даже у Дамблдора были свои оговорки относительно того, что ей можно было знать на данный момент. Из всех даже Поттер, не мог ни о чем догадаться, к большому недовольству Снейпа.

И не смотря на большое доверие Темного Лорда, он не раскрыл ничего из своей самой большой тайны, и намеренно скрывал ее ото всех, включая Снейпа.

Как двигаться дальше и как много раскрыть было делом, внезапно показавшимся ему непосильным.

- Во-первых, - начал он, - я не храню никаких секретов о поисках бессмертия Темным Лордом, поэтому выкиньте это смехотворное предположение из вашей головы. Во-вторых, у меня нет достаточного свободного времени, чтобы обсудить вопрос о хоркруксах, как они есть, но я надеялся, что вы сможете сделать самостоятельные выводы, исходя из тех книг, которые я вам дал, Грейнджер. И таким образом, вы и поступили.

«Черт возьми, Дамблдор. Это просто смешно».

- Спустя годы профессор Дамблдор и я пришли ближе к ответам о хоркруксах, но я не буду подробно останавливаться на деталях, так как ни вас, ни Поттера, это не касается… до тех пор, пока директор не решит обратное. Более того, вы не выдохните и слова о них никому, включая Уизли.

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Снейп заставил ее замолчать угрожающим рычанием.

- Нам не нужно, чтобы подобные слухи распространялись по школе в такое опасное время, как сейчас. Это темная магия, худшая из всех, и к ней не стоит относиться так небрежно. Настали тяжелые времена для большинства, и последнее чего нам не хватает это паники и хаоса.

- Дамблдор работает с Поттером над тем, что, как нам кажется, может являться подтверждением, которое мы искали, и ответ этот может быть связан с профессором Слагхорном. Пока мы не откроем правду вам запрещено вдаваться в детали или произносить хоть слово об этом, вы поняли? Даже Поттеру. Это решать Дамблдору, не вам. Если вы хотя бы намекнете на слово Хоркрукс, Грейнджер, я обещаю вам, я узнаю, и последствия будут суровыми.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но в ее голове была полная каша. Ей казалось, что она бросилась в водоворот без спасательного круга, и понятия не имела как справиться со всем.

Чувствуя, что комната внезапно стала вертеться перед глазами, Гермиона закрыла их, чтобы успокоить себя. Почувствовав снова некоторый контроль, он распахнула глаза и пристально взглянула на ускользающую фигуру человека перед ней, животрепещущий вопрос по-прежнему не давал ей покоя.

- Тогда почему вы хотите, чтобы я знала это, профессор? Это не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла. Вы используете меня для чего-то… Чего вы хотите?

Его насмешка не знаменовала ничего хорошего. Снейп приблизился к ней, Гермиона внезапно почувствовала себя парализованной под его пристальным взглядом, подавляющим ее способность двигаться или делать еще что-то, кроме как молча смотреть на него. Она с трудом сглотнула, в ожидании затаив дыхание.

Когда Снейп заговорил, его глубокий голос звучал повелительно, и ей не оставалось ничего, как только повиноваться.

- Вашего сотрудничества. Без исключений.

* * *

В течение следующих нескольких дней Гермиона чувствовала себя холодной и безжизненной, и впервые была тайно благодарна за то, что тренировки по Квиддичу занимали большую часть времени Гарри. Это также означало, что Джинни тоже была занята, оставляя ее практическим наедине с самой собой, а общение с Роном просто исключалось, да и не то, чтобы она могла что-то ему рассказать.

«Как, черт возьми, я могу скрывать это от своего лучшего друга?» - простонала она и прижала колени к груди, обняв их руками.

Она уже давно закончила свою домашнюю работу и пыталась прочитать больше из книг профессора Снейпа, не способная полностью отвлечь себя чем-то другим. Она даже думала пойти прямо к Дамблдору, чтобы поделиться обо всем, что сказал ей слизеринец, но его угроза породила колющее чувство в сердце, и, таким образом, она смирилась со своим положением. Пока.

Вместо этого, она мысленно снова и снова прогоняла свои теории, запертая в своей спальне. Снейп и Дамблдор полагали, что хоркруксы и были ключом к возрождению Волдеморта.

«На сколько же частей он разделил свою душу? В какие предметы спрятал ее, исключая Квиррелла и дневник? Мерлин… Что если их дюжина? Может даже сотня? Как кто-нибудь сможет найти их все? Где хотя бы начать? Черт возьми, почему я не могу сказать Гарри? Он должен знать! Это важно!»

Гермиона уткнулась лицом в подушку, а затем швырнула ее прочь, выпуская свои разочарования. Косолапус, спавший на кровати, тут же навострил уши и зашипел, взбешенный вмешательством в его мирный сон, но Гермиона проигнорировала его.

- Уфф, как же это раздражает, - воскликнула она вслух, сотрясая воздух руками, - Черт меня возьми за то, что я заработала себе это месячное наказание! Я знала, что мое любопытство не доведет меня до добра! Черт возьми этого ужасного коварного человека!»

Тяжело вздохнув, она направилась за валявшейся подушкой, чтобы снова вернуться в кровать. Она отчаянно хотела спать, но знала, что не заснет.

Внезапно ее внимание остановилось на движущемся фото на ее ночном столике: на ней она вместе с Гарри и Роном широко улыбались. Фото было сделано всего лишь в прошлом году в начале семестра, и было ее любимым.

Это был образ их замечательной тройки, самых лучших и близких друзей. Вид глуповатого рыжего парня с привлекательными веснушками только заставил Гермиону почувствовать себя хуже. В ее глазах замерцали слезы, и она отвернулась прочь, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и беззвучно зарыдала.

«Рон, - шмыгнула она, - как ты мог причинить столько боли? Как ты мог это сделать?

Внезапно мимолетный образ произошедшего в библиотеке вернулся к ней, и она тут же перестала плакать, ведь ее мысли касались уже не Рона и его злых слов. Они касались Северуса Снейпа, этого мрачного задумчивого и гораздо более таинственного человека, до сих пор властвующего над ней, как и шесть лет назад.

Но не в этом была суть…

Много черт, которых она раньше не замечала в нем, теперь выходили на свет; качеств, которым раньше она не уделяла внимания. Его бледная кожа, совсем не уродливая, а наоборот безупречная и гладкая, казалась тонкой, словно фарфор. Продолговатый нос, являвшийся характерной особенностью его сильного лица и предметом частых насмешек, теперь не был в глазах Гермионы чем-то смешным. Он действительно не был уродливым. Он был отражением его ожесточенной личности и силы.

Черные, как вороново крыло, пряди волос слабые и сальные на вид, теперь выглядели удивительно мягкими и привлекательными. Были ли пряди такими же мягкими на ощупь?

И, наконец, эти черные глаза, пытливые и загадочные, и его удивительно длинные ресницы, густые и красивые, если только вы могли подойти близко и посмотреть…

Гермиона вздрогнула, но холод, пробежавший вниз по позвоночнику, не имел ничего общего с морозной температурой ее спальни. В действительности она не было уверена, что это было, но быстро решила для себя, что никогда больше не хочет думать о профессоре в такой манере.

«Ты действительно сходишь с ума, Гермиона…»

* * *

- Значит ей известно?

- Да, Альбус.

- Что же, должен сказать, я удивлен, как быстро мисс Грейнджер до всего дошла.

- Альбус, я указывал тебе на это годами. Мисс Грейнджер пришла к тому же заключению.

- Как много ты ей рассказал?

- Я не подтвердил ее предположений относительно дневника или Квиррелла, но она умна, Альбус. Она знает.

- Ясно. Что ж, мы должны надеяться, что она не проговорится в будущем.

- Альбус, - решительно призвал Северус, - Поттер должен узнать. Он должен был узнать еще очень давно!

- Не будь столь торопливым, Северус.

Северус замер, перестав мерить пол шагами перед столом Дамблдора, и нерешительно посмотрел на директора.

- Почему нет? Я думал, ты планируешь это. Я позволил себе объяснить некоторые детали Грейнджер. Не пришло ли время Поттеру обо всем узнать?

- Нет, еще не время, - Дамблдор решительно покачал головой, - только, когда у нас будет подтверждение с воспоминанием Горация. Я надеюсь, у Гарри появится что-то к его рождественской вечеринке. Полагаю, ты сказал мисс Грейнджер не говорить Гарри?

- Конечно, - недовольно прорычал Северус, - Не то, чтобы я ожидаю, что она сдержит свое слово. Они друзья, ты знаешь. Ты должен сказать Поттеру как можно быстрее, Альбус.

Однако, Дамблдор лишь тихо рассмеялся, проигнорировав мысли Северуса.

- Не беспокойся. Он скоро узнает. Что о последних замыслах Драко?

Северус напрягся, его взгляд моментально стал холоден.

- Ничего. Он избегает всех, включая меня.

- Что же, я жду его следующих действий. Кэти Бэлл повезло, Северус. Мы могли оказаться в полном хаосе. Если бы я принимал решение, и Драко не совершил бы такой глупой ошибки, которая уже, возможно, стоит ему жизни, я бы просто исключил его.

- У него не было выбора, Альбус. Ты знаешь это.

- Возможно… Следи за ним, Северус.

Глаза Северуса яростно вспыхнули в темноте.

- Я всегда это делаю, как и в отношении любого другого ученика моего факультета.

- Я не думаю, что им необходима излишняя защита, Северус, - зрачки Северуса расширились, угрюмая гримаса появилась на его лице, но старого мага это, казалось, не беспокоило.

- Мы знаем, куда большинство студентов Слизерина стремятся. Можно не соглашаться с этим. Я только могу надеяться, что когда правосудие над Темным Лордом и его приспешниками свершится, твои студенты будут помилованы и, возможно, получат лучший прием, чем их предшественники.

- Как ты можешь, - Северус сам же остановил себя, глубоко вздохнув, его ноздри раздувались от гнева, - Как смеешь ты делать такое предположение, Альбус.

- Прошу прощения?

- Это все, чем для тебя всегда являлись студенты моего факультета, не так ли? Вот в точности, как ты видишь каждого слизеринца, обитающего в стенах этого замка? Ты и остальной персонал! Точно, как я предсказывал! Пожиратели смерти - юноши и девушки без шанса на светлое будущее, подлые, полные жажды крови и власти, одержимые предательством. Что за предрассудки!

- Да? А ты, наоборот, оказался совсем другим?

Опасная провокация в голубых глаза Дамблдора задела что-то горячее и отталкивающее внутри Северуса, но он смог сдержать себя, хотя для этого и потребовалась вся его внутренняя сила.

- Не говори этого мне, - произнес он сквозь сомкнутые челюсти.

Поведение Дамблдора тут же смягчилось, как если бы он заново пересматривал свои замечания.

- Прости меня, Северус. Давай не будет об этом. Мы уходим от темы. У нас есть более важные дела. И самое важное – мисс Грейнджер. Тебе нужно углубиться дальше, Северус. Гораздо глубже.

- Ее дополнительные часы со мной скоро закончатся.

- Найди способ продлить их.

- Что? – Северус потрясенно отступил.

- Ей требуется больше времени, Северус. Тебе известно это. Ты ведь же не ожидал, что сможешь избавиться от нее к Рождеству?

Северус раздраженно прорычал, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и выйти из кабинета директора.

Старик был более чем раздражающим, используя его любыми средствами, и все, что мог сделать Северус – снова терпеть. Проглотить очередную ложку, как беспомощное дитя, принять то немногое, что было предложено в ответ за его бесчисленные услуги самопожертвования в интересах всех, кроме его самого.

И никто не знал… ни единая душа…

«Все снова!», - думал он с горечью, обращаясь мыслями к рыжеволосой девушке, перед которой он преклонялся, теперь уже ушедшей и мертвой.

«Это все моя вина… мои поступки… это самая малость того, что я заслуживаю…»

Северус уходил, а его проклятые мысли следовали за ним следом по лестнице.

Едва достигнув нижней ступени, обжигающий жар охватил его левую руку. Он содрогнулся от боли и, спотыкаясь, прислонился спиной к стене.

- Черт возьми! – сквозь зубы произнес он, сжимая руку, чтобы скрыть Темную метку, хотя, никто и так не мог ее увидеть, скрытую за материалом его сюртука.

Темный Лорд звал его, и он должен ответить. Немедленно…

«Лили… Когда-нибудь меня оставят в покое? Когда этого будет достаточно? Лили…»

Северус дизаппарировал прямо на месте, не оставив и следа своего присутствия.

* * *

- Профессор, я хочу, чтобы вы были откровенны со мной, - Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и впилась в него взглядом, готовая к битве.

Снейп, однако, не выказал никаких признаков желания вести разговор.

- Я не буду делать ничего подобного, Грейнджер. В этом классе и в течение всех ваших часов со мной, вы будете следовать моим правилам.

- Справедливо. Но я все еще могу задавать вопросы.

- И я могу отказаться отвечать на них, - Снейп устало вздохнул, продолжая читать при свете свечи огромный фолиант, лежавший на его столе.

Гермиона недовольно фыркнула.

- Есть тому законные основания, что мы не можем впустить сюда немного естественного света? Сейчас девять часов утра, но ощущение, как будто ночь.

Северус взглянул на нее – на его бледном лице не было ни эмоций, и, не отрывая от нее взгляда, он поднял руку вверх, и одна из ставен приоткрылась. Более не обращая на нее внимания, он вернулся к чтению.

- Почему вы постоянно продолжаете держать ваш класс во мраке?

- Потому что мне нравится, - сухо ответил он.

- Ну, полагаю, вам идет это, - пробормотала она себе под нос.

Снейп все же услышал ее, и, не смотря на все его попытки скрыть свои эмоции, легкая улыбка появилась на его лице.

Однако он продолжал читать книгу.

- Ну, и к чему все это?

- Очень расплывчато, Грейнджер. Вам стоит быть более конкретной.

- Вы знаете, о чем я говорю! – Гермиона уткнула руки в бока, на мгновение позабыв, что разговаривает с профессором.

- К сожалению, не знаю, - Снейп перевернул страницу книги, - О чем вы?

- Послушайте, вчера я была абсолютно не в состоянии что-то делать. Это же очевидно, что здесь происходит что-то, что касается меня, и у меня есть полное право узнать все. Мне необходимо знать, зачем я здесь!

Снейп, наконец, встретился с ее взглядом; на его лице читалась легкая интрига:

- Зачем? – повторил он безучастно.

- Вы учите меня запрещенной магии темных искусств, даете мне допуск к запрещенным книгам, говорите мне о хоркруксах, даете задания о поиске путей приобрести бессмертие, заставляете искать информацию об ингредиентах, парализующих яд Нагини…, - она на мгновение замолчала, - Хорошо, что ж, может последнее замечание и не существенно, но остальные пункты, я бы сказала, немного настораживают!

- Разве? И почему?

- Что?

- Грейнджер, я уже объяснил вам причину. Возможно, я хотел воспользоваться вашим пытливым умом, чтобы преуспеть в своем собственном исследовании. И у меня полная свобода, ввиду ваших дополнительных часов здесь. Возможно, ваши боевые навыки достаточно приемлемы, но не соответствуют желательному уровню, поэтому, на мой взгляд, вы могли бы извлечь пользу, изучая магию, с которой вам определенно придется столкнуться вне стен школы. Возможно, вашим бестолковым друзьям понадобится вся помощь и защита, и вам придется обеспечить ее. Возможно, вы единственная, кто способен на это.

- Одному Мерлину известно, как Поттеру до сих пор удалось выжить, это мысль ежедневно поражает меня. И этот избранный младенец понятия не имеет о моем участии в этом утомительном процессе. Неблагодарный маленький глупец. И стоит ли мне напомнить вам, Грейнджер, - продолжил Снейп, - что именно вы просили меня о занятиях. Кто спрашивал о возможности узнать больше о магии темных искусств? Мои книги до сих пор находятся в вашем распоряжении, и мы оба знаем, что вы глубоко вовлечены в их изучение. Ваш любознательный ум не может по-другому, поэтому перестаньте скромничать. Это утомительно.

Гермиона переминулась с ноги на ногу, не ожидая ни столь расширенного ответа, ни логичности того, что он сказал.

- Все это может быть и так, но… но у вас еще что-то на уме.

Снейп снова вздохнул, на этот раз с меньшей степенью раздражения, утомившись.

- Кажется, по-вашему, у меня всегда что-то на уме. И оставьте детали при себе. В любом случае они не точны.

Гермиона прикусила губу, чувствуя все нарастающую неловкость.

- Не всегда, сэр. И я думаю, я знаю, что вы задумали…

Повисла длинная пауза, в которой Снейп лишь, молча, рассматривал робкую молодую девушку, стоявшую перед его письменным столом. Наконец, он захлопнул книгу и с вызывающим видом поддался вперед в своем кресле, сложив руки на столе. Он одарил ее недоверчивым взглядом, от которого у нее сжался желудок.

- И к какому же заключению вы пришли, мисс Грейнджер? – вопросил он, его голос сочился вызовом и раздражением.

Сарказм в его вопросе только сделал ситуацию еще более не комфортной для Гермионы. Она мысленно готовила себя все утро, чтобы встретиться с ним, полностью осознавая возможные последствия.

Тяжело сглотнув, она продолжала смотреть на жестко очерченное лицо мага, прежде чем ответить гораздо более тихим и менее уверенным голосом, чем ей бы хотелось:

- Вы пытаетесь обратить меня.

В его глазах произошла едва уловимая перемена. Их глубина, казалось, затвердела, и несколько противоречивых эмоций проявились на его лице - взгляд, который в конечном итоге мог положить конец всему, сочетая в себе опасность, злобу, жестокость и оскорбление.

- Что, Грейнджер? – протянул он очень осторожно, держа под контролем свой голос и контролируя тело.

Гермиона почувствовала, как последние капли уверенности покидают ее, но заставила себя повторить сделанный вывод.

- Я думаю, вы пытаетесь обратить меня в одну из них.

- Из них? – опасно проурчал он, его верхняя губа дернулась.

- Да. Вы…вы знаете, о чем я говорю, - она на мгновение замолчала, прикусив губу, - вы пытаетесь обратить меня в Пожирателя смерти, кем вы сами являетесь.

К его изумлению, она придвинулась ближе, не отводя от него своих сияющих глаз. В них читалась смесь страха и трепета, но также решительность, которая беспокоила его, и которой он прежде никогда в ней не замечал.

- Я совсем не уверена, сэр, что вы изменились к лучшему. Я считаю, что вы все еще Пожиратель смерти, и я думаю, вы обманываете нас всех, включая меня.

Вот и все.

Снейп вскочил со своего кресла и обогнул письменный стол с такой быстротой и яростью, что Гермиона едва ли успела отступить хотя бы на шаг. Ее глаза расширились от страха, а рука попыталась добраться до волшебной палочки, но было слишком поздно.

- Как смеете вы! – прокричал Снейп гораздо громче, чем тот тон, которым он разговаривал обычно.

Внезапно он с силой схватил ее за руки и швырнул спиной к стене. Его темная фигура зловеще возвышалась над ней, на ее лице был шок от ярости, исходившей буквально в дюймах от ее лица.

Она практически перестала дышать, в отличие от Снейпа, грудная клетка которого яростно вздымалась. Она чувствовала пугающую дрожь его рук.

Оскаленное выражение лица и рык, подобный животному, последовавший затем заставил пробежать мурашки по ее спине, но она ничего не могла сделать, только вытерпеть тот гнев, который вот-вот должен был обрушиться на нее.

- Как посмели вы! – повторил Снейп, и впервые Гермиона заметила, как нетвердо и не контролируемо звучал его голос.

- Как смеете вы говорить подобные обвинения! Вы имеете хотя бы малейшее представление, о чем говорите, вы глупая девчонка? Вы ничего не знаете обо мне! Ничего о том, кто я! Вы и ваши недоумки гриффиндорцы все одинаковы, вечно изобретаете глупые, безрассудные предположения без капли подтверждения и открываете свои чертовы рты, не думая о том, что оттуда вылетит! Если бы вы были в Слизерине, Грейнджер, я бы отправил вас собирать свои вещи уже вечность назад! Считайте, что вам повезло, что вы не на моем факультете! Вы не только наивны и смехотворно глупы, вы невежественны, пристрастны и не настолько сообразительны, как я о вас прежде думал.

Гермиона, застыв, смотрела на него в ужасе, ее тело было прижато к стене дрожащим от ярости телом профессора, без какой-либо возможности сделать шаг или пошевелиться. Она не могла выбраться из его тисков и не смела бросить вызов его вспышке ярости.

Все, что было в ее силах – смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами на это жесткое бледное пугающее лицо в полном недоумении.

Спустя мгновение поиска в его черных глазах хотя бы малейшей эмоции, не выражавшей враждебность, она увидела то, чего никак не ожидала найти в профессоре Снейпе - его глаза пылали гневом, это было очевидно, но еще в них была боль.

Едва заметный проблеск ее заставил желудок Гермионы сжаться до комочка.

- Сэр, я… - попыталась она, ожидая снова быть прерванной, но он, казалось, тоже был парализован и не способен говорить.

В этот момент Гермиона поставила под сомнение все, что она надумала об этом несчастном отвергнутом человеке, сейчас дрожавшем перед ней.

В какой-то момент она сделала «неправильный поворот».

Собрав то немногое самообладание, что у нее осталось, после напряженной паузы, она очень мягко прошептала:

- Простите меня…я думала…

Однако ее извинение, казалось, не достигло его. Напротив, глаза Снейпа снова стали безжизненными. Он убрал руки прочь, но его дыхание все еще было тяжелым и напряженным.

- Уходите. Убирайтесь с моих глаз.

Не говоря более ни слова, он развернулся, махнув мантией и, поднявшись по каменным ступеням к себе в кабинет, с сильным грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Гермиона услышала, как завибрировали стекла в ставнях, недвижно она стояла еще несколько минут, не способная пошевелиться.

«Ты ошиблась, Гермиона. Ужасно ошиблась».


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10: Конфликт понятий**

- Ты _что_ сделала?

- Гарри, пожалуйста!

- Миона… Это просто… Вау!

Его губы сложились в злобную усмешку, от чего Гермионе стало только хуже. Она уже часами ломала голову над случившимся, прежде чем Гарри и Джинни, наконец, появились в общей гостиной после тренировки по квиддичу.

Снейп оставил ее одну в классной комнате, исчезнув за дверью своего кабинета, и так больше и не появившись. Гермиона ждала его почти полчаса, но когда поняла, что это бесполезно, с неохотой ушла.

Сейчас в присутствии своих друзей, их реакция на произошедшее заставила ее чувствовать себя только хуже. Джинни, по крайней мере, не выглядела столь довольной, но даже она была без сомнения удивлена.

- Ты _прямо в лицо_ сказала Снейпу, что он все еще Пожиратель смерти? – светлые глаза Джинни расширились в потрясении.

- Да. Я не должна была…

Гарри чуть подался вперед, сидя на диване.

- _Почему нет? _Мы все говорили это за его спиной годами. Все знают, что это так и есть, Миона. Я просто горжусь тобой!

- Дамблдор доверяет ему, Гарри. Значит, это_ должно _иметь какое-то значение_._

- _Чушь_! – раздался внезапно озлобленный голос Рона откуда-то позади них, заставив Гермиону вздрогнуть.

Он сел на полу прямо перед камином недалеко от Джинни, глядя на нее уже ставшим традиционным рассерженным взглядом. Отношения между ним и Лавандой больше не ладились, и все чувствовали, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда они, наконец, объявят о расставании.

Однако Гермиона теперь была слишком занята, чтобы задуматься об этом.

- Никто не верит Снейпу, - едко заметил Рон, - и есть почему. Я также сильно сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор доверяет ему. Поэтому этот жалкий ублюдок может с успехом повесить на свой уродливый кривый нос ярлык с надписью «Пожиратель смерти». Он тот, кто он есть, Миона, и никто в здравом уме не поверит той лжи, которой он кормит тебя. Я надеюсь, что ты тоже не веришь _в нее_.

Гермиона почувствовала себя запертой в ловушке, зажатая между своими прошлыми убеждениями (пусть они и никогда не были столь определенными, в отличие от Гарри и Рона) и тем, что она увидела в глазах Снейпа, что было уже совсем _другой историей_, внезапно заключившей в себя все годы ошибочных выводов, отразившихся в одном ужасно печальном безмолвном взгляде.

Гермиона еще никогда не чувствовала себя более пораженной, опустошенной или виноватой, и ее неуверенность была видна всем.

- Миона, - прошептал Рон, его голос звучал одновременно обиженно и пораженно, - Ты _веришь_ ему…

- Я не знаю! Я имею в виду, да, может быть, я верю… немножко.

- _Почему?_

Теперь Гарри начал давить на нее, его пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз за стеклами очков был тревожным, в нем читался ясный укол обиды. Гермиона понимала причину, но это не облегчило ее собственных чувств.

- Я не знаю, Гарри, но тебя там не было. Ты не видел его лицо… Когда Снейп отреагировал, я… я увидела это. Я думаю, он был искренне поражен моими словами…

Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем кто-то заговорил. Наконец, Джинни более сдержанная, чем ребята, лишь немного обеспокоенная, смахнула волосы с плеч:

- Но, Гермиона, Снейпу _должно_ быть известно, что эти слухи о нем ходят по школе уже целые годы. Зачем ему притворяться удивленным или, кхм, пораженным тем, что _ты_ сказала ему это в лицо? Я уверена, он слышал, как другие студенты обвиняли его в том же и раньше. Это не может быть впервые. Его реакция не совсем ясна. Возможно… Если только он сыт по горло сплетнями за своей спиной, особенно, когда они в действительности не являются правдивыми. Одному Мерлину известно, как часто _мы сами_ обсуждали его, что вполне могло стать причиной столь озлобленной реакции, как эта.

Гермиона лишь покачала головой, ее локоны заколыхались в такт ее движениям. Она смотрела на сплетенные пальцы своих рук и чувствовала себя все более и более пристыженной.

- Не знаю, ребята, но я не должна была этого говорить. Ничего из того, что сказала. Это было ошибкой.

- Нет, не было! – резко перебил ее Рон, и пугающее яростное выражение, исказившее его веснушчатое лицо, снова стало незнакомым, - Жаль, что не _я_ сказал это! Хотел бы я увидеть его реакцию в таком случае. Мне бы доставило огромное удовольствие посмотреть, как он съежится!

- Это бесчувственно и жестоко, Рон! – возразила она приглушенным шепотом, - Я больше не думаю, что он Пожиратель смерти. Я не знаю, что он задумал, но я хочу откинуть прочь свои предубеждения после произошедшего сегодня. Я больше никогда бы ни о ком не хотела сделать неправильный вывод, только не после того, каким взглядом он смотрел на меня. Мне кажется, мы все ошибались в Снейпе, и теперь пора прекратить сочинять предположения о нем. Я думаю, мы просто должны оставить его в покое…

Гермиона понятия не имела, откуда взялось это решение, но она была согласна с каждым словом. Джинни косо взглянула на Гарри, но он молча сидел на диване с плотно сжатыми губами. Рон, однако, отреагировал неожиданно, прищурив глаза.

- Надо же, дополнительные часы со Снейпом _возымели_ на тебя свое действие. Этот мерзавец случайно ничего не подсыпал в твой тыквенный сок?

- Прекрати, Рон! Твои шутки не решат дела!

- Я не пытаюсь подшучивать! Я пытаюсь показать тебе, насколько сумасшедше ты звучишь! Что, теперь ты думаешь, что Снейп _хороший_? После тех бесчисленных вещей, которые мы видели и слышали, ты действительно веришь, что Летучая мышь подземелий, которая в течение шести лет обращалась с нами, как с мусором, прилипшим к подошве его ботинок, на _нашей_ стороне? На стороне Ордена? На стороне Дамблдора? _Ты окончательно сошла с ума, Миона!_

Гермиона почувствовала, как слезы вот-вот польются из глаз и резко поднялась с дивана.

- Если бы ты видел взгляд Снейпа, если ты увидел то, что увидела _я_, Рон, я думаю, ты поставил бы под сомнения некоторые убеждения о нем! И ты тоже, Гарри! Мне все равно, если никто не разделяет моего мнения, и мне все равно, если никто мне не верит. Я просто думаю, что мы должны дать ему, наконец-то, спокойно жить! Неужели же мы ни разу не ошибались на его счет? Я никогда не говорила, что Снейп плохой или хороший, Рон, и _совершенно точно_, что я не сумасшедшая! Можешь катиться к черту!

С этими словами она вылетела из гостиной в свою спальню, не желая сталкиваться с возможным отпором и оставляя друзей ошарашенными и встревоженными.

* * *

Гермиона практически не спала все выходные и всю последовавшую неделю. Занятия по защите от Темных сил были все более напряженными и изнуряющими, и Снейп требовал от них все больше и больше, как будто от этого зависела сама его жизнь. Он обучал их более сложным невербальным заклинаниям, но вместе с тем ругал их гораздо суровее, чем прежде, что пробудило в Гарри и Роне самые отвратительные чувства; последний был готов постоянно обсуждать профессора зельеварения.

Где-то к середине недели Гермионе надоело слышать их постоянное нытье, и она решила игнорировать ребят некоторое время. Что касалось ее дополнительных часов, Снейп вел себя холодно и отчужденно по отношению к ней, и, казалось, все ее прошлые успехи относительно вовлечения его в разговор были растрачены попросту благодаря ее поступку.

К концу вечера понедельника она готова была признать свою ошибку и извиниться. Она не стала доверять Снейпу больше, чем прежде, но тот проблеск боли, который она увидела в его глазах, был _ее _виной и не оставлял ее в покое.

Может она ошибалась, но ее сердце подсказывало ей, что он был сильно оскорблен ее обвинениями, поэтому Гермиона хотела предоставить ему право презумпции невиновности.

_«Неужели он до сих пор не привык к слухам?»_

Входя в класс в среду вечером, Гермиона все еще пыталась убедить себя в этом, но безуспешно. Она задавала себе этот вопрос днями напролет, но так и не смогла прийти к решению.

Снейп почти не говорил с ней на этой неделе, заставив заниматься выполнением нескольких заказов на зелья. Когда она задавала вопросы, он отказывался отвечать, иногда не замечая ее вовсе, как будто она была невидимкой. Гермиона решила, что все-таки заслужила такое отношение, но вины от этого не стало меньше.

В этот вечер она приготовилась к такому же приему, но ей также хотелось извиниться, хотя она понимала, что разницы от этого не будет. Дух гриффиндорца просто не мог позволить и не позволил бы ей спокойно спать, пока она не выполнила бы задуманное.

- Добрый вечер, профессор, - неуверенно поприветствовала она его, войдя в класс, на что Снейп, сидевший за своим столом за проставлением оценок, лишь промолчал.

Гермиона вздохнула и тихо положила свои вещи на обычное место в первом ряду класса, однако осталась стоять. Немного задержавшись у своего стола, она в тишине рассматривала темного мага, ожесточенно царапавшего по пергаменту пером с красными чернилами.

Может это была всего лишь иллюзия мягкого света, исходящего от зажженных факелов, но он показался ей изрядно уставшим, как будто не спал несколько ночей к ряду, что заставило ее почувствовать себя более виноватой.

Она неуверенно направилась к нему.

- В чем дело? – рявкнул он спустя некоторое время ее неуклюжего топтания перед его столом.

- Я – я хотела извиниться,- ее голос звучал слабо и приглушенно, но Гермиона знала, что он слушал ее, хотя и делал вид, что нет, - Я не должна была говорить вам то, что сказала в прошедшие выходные. Я не осознавала этого на тот момент. Однако я считаю, что мои заключения были не совсем безосновательны. Вы не позволяете людям понять вас и ваши намерения, вы сторонитесь людей и можете быть безжалостны вплоть до прямого оскорбления.

_«Гермиона, какого черта? Ты уходишь от темы. Ему не нужно все это слышать»._

- Хм… я пытаюсь сказать, что основывалась на том, что мне удалось от вас воспринять за последние несколько недель, и полагаю, даже не недель. Однако вы были правы. Я _не знаю _о вашей жизни, я _не знаю_ ваших обстоятельств, и мы все должны были дать вам шанс. Теперь я понимаю, что ошибалась. Я до сих не совсем поняла, что здесь происходит, я действительно хотела бы, чтобы вы были откровенны со мной, но я также понимаю, что оскорбила вас – _глубоко_ – и я очень сильно сожалею об этом, сэр.

Утомительно долгое молчание воцарилось в классе, прежде чем Снейп, наконец, отложил свое перо в сторону и посмотрел на нее. Он смотрел на нее долгим пристальным и тяжелым взглядом, от которого, ей показалось, кровь застыла в ее жилах. И не было на его лице ни единого доказательства, что она была прощена.

- Ваши дополнительные часы здесь продолжатся и после рождественских каникул, - наконец, произнес он.

Гермиона моргнула, выражение опасения моментально сменилось выражением полного не понимания на ее лице.

- Что?

- Я не буду повторять, Грейнджер. У вас все в порядке со слухом. Не могу, однако, сказать этого и о вашем уме.

Гермиона сомкнула губы, чтобы не высказать что-нибудь страшное, что только усугубило бы ситуацию.

- Как долго?

- Пока я не решу.

- Это из-за того, что я сказала?

Теперь ярость внутри нее просто бурлила, и она моментально забыла о своем извинении.

- Вопросите вашу легкомысленную совесть, Грейнджер, и вы найдете ответ.

«_Потому что я открыла свой чертов рот_», - ругала она себя мысленно, - «_Потому что я посмела высказать ему все в лицо! Черт возьми эту жалкую подлую вошь!»_

- Вы хотите сказать, что никто раньше не говорил вам об этом прямо? – она бросила ему вызов, игнорируя предупреждения, зашевелившиеся где-то на задворках сознания, - Вам известно, что вы сами позволили так легко построить эти доводы! Это не моя вина, что вы решили быть таким скрытным, мстительным и озлобленным против всего, что движется и дышит!

- Вы делаете себе только хуже, - опасно прошипел Снейп.

В его глазах мелькнула яростная вспышка, предупреждая Гермиону остановиться, но она не собиралась так легко отступать.

- Что? – огрызнулась она. Это потому что у меня есть свое мнение о вас? За то, что у меня хватило смелости сказать вам все в лицо? За опасения, что вы тайно учите меня и запрещаете говорить кому-нибудь об этом? За то, что вы не можете быть со мной прямы и честны, даже не смотря на то, что я неоднократно просила вас сказать мне правду?

- Мисс Грейнджер –

- Нет! Я сыта вашим отвратительным отношением и всей этой тайной!

- Грейнджер, - Снейп зарычал громче, но она снова перебила его.

- Вам стоит винить только себя в том, что магический мир относится к вам с непониманием, если в этом действительно суть! Я не должна быть наказана, только за то, что думаю _плохо_ о вас, тогда, как _вы сами_ позволяете обвинениям и слухам появляться и множиться.

Снейп резко поднялся со своего кресла и склонился над столом. Гермиона в свою очередь сама подалась вперед, более не осторожничая и не боясь могущественной фигуры волшебника, возвышавшейся всего в дюймах от нее.

- Не начинайте снова, - рявкнул он приглушенным голосом. Вы уже оскорбили меня в прошлый раз. _Замолчите_.

- Нет! Я не буду молчать, пока это не будет решено! Я не стану проводить с вами дополнительные часы после рождественских каникул. Я не буду этого делать! Я пойду к Дамблдору, если понадобится!

Усмешка Снейпа моментально превратилась в наиболее злобную ухмылку, а в его глазах заплясали дикие огни.

- Давайте, - предложил он, - Прошу. В конце концов, это была его идея, чтобы я продлил ваши наказания…

_«Плохая идея, Северус. Остановись. Сейчас же»._

Гермиона отшатнулась, как будто получила удар по лицу.

- _Что?_

_«Черт возьми. Назад пути нет»._

- Удивлены, Грейнджер? Давайте, идите! Бегите к Дамблдору, вдруг директор пожалеет вас, как эмоционально ослабленную студентку, каковой вы сейчас и являетесь. Или вы можете остаться и проводить дополнительные часы наказаний здесь, возможно, научившись чему-то полезному под моим руководством, хотя я начинаю думать, что вы жалки и не способны понять моих усилий, так же как и остальное жалкое большинство учеников этой школы.

Гермионе хотелось уйти, но ее мозг был в ступоре. Она открыла было рот и попыталась возразить, но слова не шли.

- Что-нибудь еще? – он сурово взглянул на нее, давая понять, чтобы она больше не перебивала его, - Так что вы выберите, Грейнджер? Время имеет существенное значение, и у меня нет ни малейшего намерения растрачивать его на _вас_.

К ее удивлению, его взгляд немного смягчился, тени под глазами стали более заметны при свете свечи. То, что последовало за этим, было похоже на удар током.

- Я принимаю ваше извинение, и я ценю ваш поступок, но ваше продолжительное желание перебивать меня закончится здесь и сейчас.

Он снова опустился в кресло и вернулся к оценке заданий, оставив Гермиону мысленно опустошенной в середине их дискуссии.

- Значит вы и Дамблдор… Что бы это ни было, вы заодно?

Снейп снова взглянул на нее, только теперь устало, а не возмущенно.

- Я уже говорил вам это много раз. Ваши повторные усилия раскрыть какую-то скрытую тайну – одно из многих разочарований, которые я открываю в вас.

«_Не правда, Северус_», - разум бранил его против его же воли, - «_Перестань»_.

Гермиона, однако, поверила каждому слову Снейпа и внутренне почувствовала себя еще более презираемой после его последнего замечания, чем за все его предыдущие резкие комментарии в прошлом. Она не могла понять почему, но слова ранили ее гораздо глубже, чем он, возможно, знал или заботился…

- Позвольте мне объяснить вам, Грейнджер, - он тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить более спокойным тоном, - сейчас в движение вошли силы, о которых я и Дамблдор осведомлены, но вы – нет, то же касается и Поттера. Вам известно о Пророчестве, и вы знаете об опасности, ожидающей его впереди. Он не может позволить себе быть рассеянным или ослабленным или неспособным сделать шаг, когда Темный Лорд сделает свой. Вы и Уизли ближе всего к нему, однако ваш ненадежный друг показывает себя безнадежным глупцом. В нем отсутствует способность собранно думать во время опасности. Его эмоции всегда берут верх в сложных ситуациях, а это более, чем просто опасно. Мне не однократно доводилось наблюдать это в классе, в том числе и в ваших общих выходках. Он ненадежен, нетверд и представляет собой бомбу замедленного действия, готовую взорваться в любой момент. _Вы_, с другой стороны, доверенное лицо Поттера, и доказали, что в момент опасности обладаете способностью холодно мыслить. Дамблдор – не глупец, и я тоже. Нам известно, кто является мозгами группы. Вы гораздо более способная ведьма, чем Уизли и Поттер когда-нибудь могут стать, но не забивайте себе этим голову.

- Если и есть человек, на которого Поттер действительно может положиться в грядущие месяцы – кого Дамблдор и я считаем наиболее надежным, опытным и находчивым – это _вы_, мисс Грейнджер, и вам нужно быть хорошо подготовленной, всегда на три шага впереди ваших врагов. Вам понятно? Вы способны и умны, но вам все еще надо много работать. Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я помогал вам столько, сколько будет необходимо, пока я не пойму, что вы готовы и приобрели все необходимые знания. Поэтому я продлеваю ваше «наказание», Грейнджер, хотя и без этого нежелательного задания, которое мне швырнули, я бы охотно дал вам другое наказание за вашу необоснованную уничижительную вспышку. _Теперь_ вы довольны?

Снейп глубоко вздохнул, анализируя сказанное.

«_Не вся правда, но на данный момент этого будет достаточно_».

Спустя момент, Гермиона, к удивлению Снейпа, произнесла странную фразу слегка приглушенным голосом.

- Я была права...

- Прошу прощения?

- Я – я думала… После произошедшего, я подумала, что может быть… Я подозревала, что это каким-то образом связано с Гарри, что возможно, меня вербовали куда-то. Я просто не подумала, что вы бы действительно стали…

Когда ее голос умолк, оставив фразу незавершенной, Снейп еще сильнее нахмурился.

- Вы не подумали, что я способен _помочь_ вам или помочь вообще.

Высказывание прозвучало настолько прямо и сурово, что тот виноватый взгляд, которым смотрела Гермиона, проявил все ее сомнения. Снейп хотел разъяриться, но был слишком утомлен, чтобы демонстрировать свои эмоции.

- Грейнджер, позвольте мне кое-что прояснить вам. Я не просил этой работы. Я определенно не хотел заниматься с вами индивидуально, но отсутствие у вас внимания в течение последних нескольких недель вызывало значительное беспокойство Дамблдора, который слишком в вас верит, хотя иногда я спрашиваю себя почему. И потом, когда вы посмели проявить глупую наглость и напасть на меня, у меня не осталось выбора. Я помогаю вам, потому что меня попросили, поэтому не вбивайте себе в голову никаких идей о вашей смехотворной исключительности. Не поймите меня неправильно. Но я не желаю с вами работать. МакГонагалл могла бы достаточно легко сделать это. И, честно говоря, у меня сейчас достаточно работы, но, тем не менее, то, что необходимо должно быть сделано.

«_Еще одна сфабрикованная правда_», - угрюмо подумал Северус, пытаясь похоронить свои настоящие мысли как можно быстрее.

- Я – я сожалею, что мне приходится беспокоить вас, профессор.

Северус снова взглянул на нее, уловив меланхолию в ответе Гермионы, и внезапное сожаление нахлынуло на него, прежде чем ему удалось снова вернуть маску безразличия на место. Он не был уверен, уловила ли Гермиона в его словах невысказанные обиды, но чувствовал себя растерянным и более утомленным.

Вместо того, чтобы извиниться, в чем он был не особо силен и абсолютно не профессионален, он лишь неловко пробежал ладонью по волосам.

- Ничего. Просто не испытывайте меня снова. Это не будет оценено, а ваши предположения обо мне не верны. Вы не знаете меня.

Гермиона стояла, уставившись в пол, не смея больше смотреть на него.

- Вы правы… Я не знаю.

Прочистив горло, Снейп попытался игнорировать очевидную боль, смешанную с чувством вины, на лице Гермионы.

- Вы можете возобновить ваше чтение, или если же у вас имеется более неотложное домашнее задание, я позволю, но лишь сегодня сделать его здесь.

Гермиона взглянула на него сначала мрачно, но затем ее взгляд смягчился.

- Нет, я буду читать, спасибо, сэр.

Она вернулась на свое место и продолжила чтение страниц одной из его книг по темной магии, оставив Снейпа в покое до конца вечера.

Впервые в его преподавательской карьере, в момент полного непонимания, угрожавший заметно пошатнуть его сдержанную натуру, Снейп воистину возненавидел нежелание юной всезнайки как обычно изводить или прерывать его своими вопросами.

* * *

Северус застонал в подушку и резко мотнул головой. Тяжело дыша, он пробормотал что-то невнятное в темноту своих личных покоев. Его тело резко содрогнулось под покрывалом, пот струился по коже, впитываясь в мягкие льняные простыни – он был слишком глубоко в своем кошмаре, чтобы проснуться. Спустя, однако, несколько минут, Северус тревожно вскрикнул, что легко могло напугать любого находящегося поблизости, если бы не заглушающее заклинание, и резко сел в кровати.

Волосы были спутаны, падая прядями на лицо, в руке была крепко сжата волшебная палочка, направленная в пустоту и лежавшая до этого на ночном столике. Недовольно проворчав, он окончательно пробудился, узнавая знакомый интерьер и понимая, что никакой опасности ему не угрожало. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Он потер лоб, чувствуя капельки пота на лице, и пропитанные потом простыни и с отвращением прорычал. Сбросив с себя покрывала, Снейп нащупал в темноте свой черный халат, все еще ощущая себя несколько несобранно, не смотря на его способность пробуждаться гораздо быстрее, чем обычный человек. Наконец, обнаружив искомую вещь, он накинул ее на себя и, спотыкаясь, направился в ванную комнату.

Открыв кран, он сбрызнул водой лицо, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Холодная вода жалила, попадая на кожу, и он зарычал от ощущения леденящего холода. Северус снова и снова ополаскивал лицо, проводя влажными ладонями по волосами, прежде чем закрыть кран.

Кинув стремительный взгляд в зеркало, слава Богу, не магическое, он увидел отражение очень бледного и нездорово выглядевшего мужчины, глядевшего на него в ответ – суровое и неумолимое зрелище, когда-либо представавшее его глазам.

Дыхание его, наконец, успокоилось, и он смог вглядеться в свои неприглядные черты более внимательно – в покрасневшие глаза, ужасающе бледную кожу, слишком большой нос, который он ненавидел и заметные следы порезов в области ключицы и верхней части груди. Никто никогда их не видел. Он всегда убеждался, что его шрамы никогда не были заметны. Досадуя, он отвернулся прочь и тяжело вздохнул.

Поток образов из его последнего кошмара внезапно наводнил сознание, и он с силой сжал веки, хотя это не имело никакого значения. Вспыхивающие картины, не содержавшие в себе ничего, кроме смерти, пыток и разрушения – прошлые и настоящие, не прекращали появляться, усиливая бессонницу и усталость, преследовавшие его повсюду в течение дня.

«_Пытки становятся хуже_», - Северус задумавшись, осторожно потер шею и застонал вслух, - «_Они становятся все более частыми и слишком приятными для него_», - он продолжил массировать основание шеи, чтобы снять напряжение.

Его тело болело и пульсировало от жуткой пытки прошлой ночью с участием его «приятелей» Пожирателей смерти. Пытаясь выиграть больше времени, последователи Темного лорда становились все более нетерпеливыми, как и сам повелитель. И каждый платил по заслугам в той или иной форме, включая Северуса, хотя жестокость, с которой мучили его, была менее суровой. И все же, он тоже платил.

«_О да… небольшие услуги по определенной цене_».

Он был в курсе происходившего уже давно, и знал, что пыток не избежать. Также, как и знал Дамблдор. Он должен был выдержать все, что Темный лорд пожелает сделать ему – все что он и его последователи захотят сделать – и просто принять это и сделать вид, что от кошмара он получает удовольствие.

Конечно, ему была уже привычна эта деликатная игра в «музыкальные стулья», и он был нечувствителен к тем ужасам, которые видели его глаза. Однако они возвращались в виде ночных кошмаров. Лишь в затишье сна они возникали яркими и живыми образами, мучая его совесть, крича на него в ярости на те бесконечные непростительные вещи, которые он совершил, и в которых принимал участие или просто смотрел, не вмешиваясь.

_«Будет только хуже»._

Вслух он лишь прорычал и снова склонился над раковиной, пристально и с отвращением глядя на свое отражение снова: как же он ненавидел себя – безоговорочно, целиком и полностью.

_«Ты жалок, Северус. Все в тебе жалко. Ты ничто. Средство для достижения цели. Без надежды на лучшее»._

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, он вернулся к своей постели, вялый и истощенный. Наложив очищающее заклинание на простыни, он скинул с себя все одежды и лег в кровать. Ему было все равно. Он знал, что в ближайшее время не заснет, а возможно и совсем; он лежал на кровати, задумавшись, как часто делал, пока не приходило время вставать и идти на очередное занятие к невыносимым болванам, которые постоянно угрожали нарушить его и так незначительный покой.

«_Возможно очередные смехотворные идеи мисс Грейнджер сделают этот бессмысленный день более интересным_», - подумал он, подавив зевок и глядя в потолок, - _«Гермиона Грейнджер… Как много ожидают от вас…Надеюсь, вы с Поттером готовы к тому, что лежит перед вами и к тому, что мне придется совершить… Лили… Что мне делать?»_

* * *

Гермиона не могла заснуть. Она часами лежала на кровати, рассматривая полог своей кровати или одну из «движущихся» фотографий на ночном столике. Ей не нравилось думать о профессоре Снейпе. Слишком часто за эти дни ее мысли возвращались к нему, что само по себе тревожило девушку.

На самом деле, Гермиона думала о декане Слизерина гораздо чаще, чем о Роне или даже о Гарри. И она была рада, что ее мысли были исключительно ее личным достоянием, и никто не подозревал ничего необычного, иначе чувство стыда было бы невыносимым. Эти мысли не были нормальными, хотя и не являлись неприличными, _просто они были неправильными_.

Она лишь разъяснила для себя, что чем больше она проводила времени с профессором, тем более таинственным он ей представлялся, даже не смотря на их постоянные столкновения. Ей действительно не было ничего о нем известно, но за последние несколько недель он говорил с ней больше, чем за последние шест лет учебы в Хогвартсе.

Обнаружив, что один на один маг был гораздо более терпим, чуть менее раздражителен, и пусть временами саркастичен и абсолютно жесток, было в нем что-то достойное. Искреннее даже. Однако она не могла его разгадать.

_«Ты должна остановиться, Гермиона. Тебе нужно использовать эти занятия в своих интересах, забыла? Ты должна найти информацию»._

По правде говоря, она этим и занималась, но прогресс ее поисков был очень небольшой. Чем больше времени она проводила в компании темного волшебника, тем более неуловимым и интересным он становился, и она забывала о своих первоначальных намерениях.

«_Прекрати, Гермиона!_» - воззывал к ней разум, - «_Спи уже. Ничего хорошего от таких мыслей не будет…»_


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11: Свежие наблюдения**

- Я размышлял…

- Да, мой повелитель?

Руки Северуса были напряженно сцеплены за спиной в ожидании продолжения фразы Волдеморта. В комнате не было никого, кроме них и, конечно, вездесущей Нагини, кружащей вместе со своим хозяином вокруг Северуса.

Обычно последователи Темного лорда съеживались в страхе от близости змеи и их ужасающего господина, но только не Северус. Он никогда не позволил бы себе унижаться перед безумцем, не замечающим предателя, прямо перед его уродливым лицом.

- Мы оба знаем, что Гарри Поттер и шайка его последователей не сдадутся без боя. Как только Дамблдор выйдет из игры, союзников у мальчишки поубавится, однако многие останутся, чтобы противостоять нам, возможно до самого конца. Что с его ближайшими друзьями?

Северус немного поднял голову, пытливо рассматривая Темного лорда, хотя уже подозревал к чему подходит разговор.

- Мой повелитель?

- _Грязнокровка_, - Волдеморт замер, впиваясь взглядом в своего покорного слугу, - Ты вошел в ее доверие? Она ладит с тобой?

Северус не повел и бровью.

- Полагаю, так. Она не настолько умна, как говорят о ней окружающие.

Волдеморт довольно усмехнулся, его глаза на почти прозрачной коже сузились, превратившись в узкие прорези.

- А Дамблдор?

- Он думает, что я помогаю ей по тем же причинам. Он ни о чем не подозревает, мой повелитель, уверяю вас. Он бродит впотьмах, как и всегда.

- Я рад слышать это. Ты хорошо потрудился, Северус. _Чрезвычайно хорошо_. Я впечатлен.

Северус благодарно поклонился, однако его волосы скрыли полное отвращение самим собой, появившееся на его лице.

- Благодарю, мой повелитель.

- Девчонка, станет отличной ловушкой для Поттера. Я надеюсь, что ты войдешь в ее полное доверие, Северус. Многое зависит от ее сотрудничества и твоей способности выполнить свою часть сделки.

- Непременно, мой повелитель. Она может быть упрямее, чем большинство ее сверстников, но, полагаю, она уже начинает доверять мне. Даю вам мое слово.

- Слова можно нарушить, Северус, - тихий жуткий шепот Волдеморта раздался в ответ, наполняя комнату неприятным напряжением.

Отвернувшись прочь от темного мага, Волдеморт неслышно заскользил к камину, созерцая языки пламени в нем.

- Грязнокровка наш доступ к Поттеру. А от второго мальчишки, как ты уже упомянул, можно будет легко избавиться. Говоришь, он чистокровный маг?

- Да, мой повелитель.

- Какая жалось… Быть благородных кровей, но не представлять из себя никакой ценности. Что ж, хорошо. Он не будет нам угрозой. Однако умная грязнокровка. Она – наша _прямая_ связь с Поттером. И здесь ошибок быть не может.

- Обладаю ли я вашим доверием, мой господин? – надавил Северус.

Волдеморт повернул к нему лицо и пристально посмотрел на темного мага - Северус Снейп был единственным, кто смел задавать ему подобные вопросы, и Темному лорду скорее доставляло это удовольствие, нежели наоборот.

- _Да, Северус_, - произнес он медленно, хотя от его ответа мурашки пробежали по коже Северуса под плотной тканью сюртука, - Ты войдешь в доверие девчонки и отдашь ее мне, когда придет время. Я доверяю тебе, Северус, _так что не разочаруй меня_.

* * *

- Профессор?

- Да, мисс Грейнджер?

Снейп высыпал горсть яиц зольного вьюна в котел, вот уже несколько часов не обращая на нее никакого внимания. Его голос прозвучал, как обычно безучастно, но за столько времени Гермиона уже привыкла к его недовольному тону, когда он произносил слова, растягивая их.

- Некоторое время назад вы спросили меня верующий ли я человек. И я подумала… а вы?

На мгновение Снейп напрягся, прежде чем мышцы на его спине расслабились, и, развернувшись к ней, он с повышенной подозрительностью вгляделся в нее.

-Какое дело _вам_ до моего личного мировоззрения?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

- Это был всего лишь вопрос. Вы спросили меня. Я спросила вас в ответ.

Она замолчала, прежде чем быстро добавить:

- Я не хотела вас оскорбить.

Снейп увидел как щеки молодой девушки стали пунцовыми – не смотря на мрак в классе – и она торопливо перевернула страницу книги, ниже склонив голову, чтобы скрыть лицо за массой густых локонов.

Неужели она была настолько глупа, полагая, что это трюк сработает с ним?

Некоторое время Снейп молчал, откровенно рассматривая покрасневшее лицо Гермионы, или то немногое, что ему было видно, прежде чем сухо ответить на вопрос:

- Нет.

Гермиона взглянула на него, не зная, что он все еще обдумывал ее вопрос:

- Прошу прощения?

- Я не верующий человек.

- О…

Снейп вздрогнул.

- Это разочаровывает вас?

- Что? Нет. Я просто…

- _Что_, Грейнджер?

- Значит, вы не отмечаете Рождество?

Снейп отложил в сторону мешальную палочку, на этот раз полностью развернувшись к ней, и скрестил руки на груди, концентрируя на ней все свое внимание. Он не был рассержен, скорее безразличен.

- Я не вижу смысла в отмечании праздника, в который не веришь.

Один из локонов Гермионы красиво упал на сторону. Пока она внимательно изучала его.

- Хм.. значит вы атеист?

Снейп безразлично пожал плечами:

- Я не придерживаюсь ни одной системы верований.

- О… - Гермиона не была точно уверена, что она чувствовала по этому поводу.

Возможно, это был самый посредственный ответ, однако он был полной противоположностью ее ощущений.

- Признаюсь, я по-настоящему люблю Рождество. Вокруг всегда необыкновенное тепло и радость, настоящая магия…

Снейп фыркнул:

- Вы не казались мне верующей.

Гермиона неловко заерзала на стуле.

- На самом деле, я до сих пор не знаю, _во что_ я верю. Я… полагаю, я все еще пытаюсь выяснить это.

Она снова замолчала, ловя мягкость в его проницательном взгляде, которым он смотрел на нее.

- Значит, вы останетесь в замке на рождественские каникулы?

Гермиона уже знала ответ. Вряд ли для кого-то было секретом, что маг-затворник всегда оставался в Хогвартсе на праздники, даже возможно и в летние месяцы, но это уже никто не мог подтвердить. Студенты часто посмеивались над «несчастной вошью, у которой не было никакой общественной жизни».

Куда еще он мог отправиться? И что он будет делать? _Кто_ захочет его компании? У него не было близких отношений – непостижимая мысль для любого человека – как не было и тех, кому он мог бы купить подарки.

Гермиона и правда никогда прежде не размышляла так сильно над затворнической жизнью мага, но сейчас обнаружила, что это по-настоящему беспокоило ее, и слухи, все еще летавшие о нем приводили ее уныние.

_Но она не должна беспокоиться. _Это не ее дело, как профессор предпочитал отмечать или нет праздники – один или с кем-то – что ей определенно удалось бы узнать будь она смелее.

_«В конце концов, Гермиона, не похоже, что Снейп заботится о том, что ты о нем думаешь и как ему проводить свое время»._

По крайней мере, так ей казалось.

- Почему вас интересует мои планы на праздники? – Снейп обвел ее взглядом, в котором читалось явное недоверие.

- Просто. Раз вы будете здесь, хм, я – тоже. И я подумала, что, возможно, мы смогли бы сделать прогресс в поиске более подробной информации о хоркруксах? Или может быть обсудить ваши книги более подробно? У меня все еще есть вопросы. Я почти закончила читать третью книгу. Я могу вернуть их вам самое раннее в выходные.

Гермиона знала, что ведет азартную игру. Снейп больше не был ей неприятен, но и проводить с ним _больше_ времени ей не очень хотелось. Она осторожно следила за тем, как он нахмурил брови и поджал рот - его лицо принимало все более суровое выражение.

- С какой стати вам, Грейнджер, оставаться здесь на каникулы?

К удивлению Гермионы вопрос прозвучал мягко, особенно для Снейпа.

- Мои родители сейчас путешествуют заграницей и думают о том, чтобы задержаться в Праге. Я не хотела навязываться им или заставлять сократить их каникулы, ведь им редко удается выбраться надолго вдвоем. И, честно говоря, мне не хочется проводить Рождество в чужом месте. Я предпочитаю обычную обстановку. Так что я решила остаться на каникулы здесь.

- Что насчет Норы?

Гермиона с любопытством смотрела на него. Он все еще не сказал ни слова о ее предложении относительно занятий, а его ответы не звучали раздраженным окриком – в действительности он отвечал совсем не так, как она того ожидала.

- Хм… я планирую провести там день на рождество, но остаток каникул предпочту остаться здесь. Просто так проще.

Если быть до конца честной, Гермионе совсем не хотелось видеть Рона, чтобы избежать риска столкнуться с Лавандой, в случае, если последняя захочет нанести ему визит. А после серии его вспышек гнева, она больше не искала его компании. И это все еще причиняло существенную боль.

- Очень хорошо.

Гермиона моргнула:

- А? Правда?

Снейп закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

- Вы не могли бы воздержаться от ответа вопросами на вопрос, Грейнджер? Это сводит меня с ума. Вы спросили, и я согласился. Радуйтесь.

С этими словами он резко отвернулся от нее и продолжил работать над зельем, добавляя ингредиенты к последней версии противоядия.

Гермиона неосознанно смотрела на его спину, различая движения лопаток под плотной материей сюртука. Черные пряди волос свободно спадали ему на шею, следуя за малейшим движением головы. Никогда прежде она не уделяла внимание волосам профессора, отнюдь не являвшимся одной из его привлекательных черт. Однако при таком приглушенном освещении свечей, расположенных вокруг его рабочего стола, он представал в более мягком свете. Некоторое время Гермиона пристально разглядывала его, не осознавая этого, и пришла к выводу, что вид был немного _притягивающий_…

Волосы Снейпа всегда выглядели засаленными ломкими и в целом представляли неприглядное зрелище. Черные пряди, немного всклокоченные и довольно жесткие, при ближайшем рассмотрении были мягче, особенно в оранжевых и желтых оттенках света свечей. К кончикам они становились волнистыми и закрученными в разные стороны, словно, ростки виноградной лозы.

Он что стал чаще мыть голову или что-то другое? Он действительно стал уделять больше внимания себе, или все этой ей только казалось?

Рассматривая его волосы, Гермиона неожиданно для себя начала думать, какими они могли бы быть на ощупь…

- Так откуда внезапный интерес относительно моих планов на праздники?

Гермиона почувствовала, как будто влетела в бетонную стену. Свет блеснул в ее мягких глазах, возвращая ее обратно в реальность.

- Что, простите?

- Вы, кажется, внезапно стали проявлять довольно странный интерес относительно моих личных дел. С чего вдруг?

Гермиона не могла решить, был ли он снова в своем обычном угрюмом расположении духа или – если она только смела поверить, - _шутил_ с ней, что казалось ей просто невероятным, поэтому она мрачно ответила:

- Я просто пытаюсь вести разговор. Вот и все.

- Неужели.

- И что _это_ означает?

Снейп фыркнул, не оборачиваясь.

- Только то, что вы, Поттер и Уизли достаточно долго испытывали меня. Я считаю, что эти ваши вопросы о моей личной жизни - лишь неустанное стремление раскрыть что-то скандальное обо мне. Или у меня нет оснований так думать?

Гермиона была сбита с толку.

- Что? О, _честно_! Неужели никто не может с вами завязать просто цивилизованный разговор?

Она не собиралась быть резкой с ним, тем не менее, Северус отошел от котла, снова пристально всматриваясь в нее взглядом, обычно безразличным, однако сейчас в нем бушевала ярость, и довольно живая.

- Зависит от того, кто это.

- Что?

- Зависит от компании, - повторил он, на этот раз едко, - Я более чем способен поддержать разговор с любым человеком, не смотря на то, что считаю большую часть общества необразованной и скучной. Однако, когда я действительно _наслаждаюсь_ собеседником, что само по себе, редкость, со мной не так трудно разговаривать, как кажется вашему предубежденному гриффиндорскому уму.

Гермиона абсолютно не знала, что ответить на _это_. Если таким образом профессор предпочитал вести светскую беседу, тогда для нее это был наиболее странный и неестественный способ, не говоря уже о том, что и грубый.

- Что ж, тогда очевидно, что вы не цените _мою_ компанию, если это то, на что вы пытаетесь намекнуть с такой тонкостью и вежливостью.

«_Как глупо слепы вы_», - подумал Снейп, насмехаясь над разъяренной молодой девушкой всего в нескольких футах от него, - «_или, возможно, это я настоящий глупец_».

Снейп быстро оставил размышления и поразил ее своим ответом:

- Очень исчерпывающе, Грейнджер. Браво. И все же, вы еще не ответили на мой вопрос, поэтому полагаю, что на данный момент я прав.

- Нет, вы ошибаетесь. Вы не правы, и я не ответила на него, потому что он был оскорбителен.

- _Оскорбителен_? – отрезал он язвительно, - Это вы и ваше безмозглое стадо гриффиндорцев пытаетесь годами довести меня, так что не вам говорить об оскорблении!

- О, ради Бога, я не пытаюсь «довести» вас! – Гермиона захлопнула книгу и гневно посмотрела на него через пространство, разделявшее их, - Я уже сказала вам, что вы сами заставляете слухи о вас множиться! Это не моя вина!

- Не держите меня за глупца, - в мгновение его тон стал гораздо мрачнее, что Гермионе совсем не понравилось. И не спрашивайте меня снова о моей личной жизни.

- О, что ж, извините! Меня _едва ли_ интересует то, как вы проводите свое свободное время. Я просто пыталась вести беседу, в чем вы определенно не профессионал. Я воздержусь от этого в будущем, если это так вас беспокоит!

Она быстро вернулась к своей книге, но по ее пылавшим щекам Снейп понял, что она была слишком разъярена, чтобы целиком сконцентрироваться на тексте учебника. Ее глаза, возможно, и пробегали по странице книги, но, как он подозревал, она была не в состоянии понять ни единого слова.

Он тяжело вздохнул, и, вновь поворачиваясь к котлу, чтобы помешать зелье, быстро взглянул на нее:

- Меня это не беспокоит, - проворчал он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, нежели к ней.

Он не собирался произносить это вслух и поспешно занялся зельем, не рискуя еще раз взглянуть на нее, опасаясь подтверждения своих опасений, что юная леди, в самом деле, услышала его.

Он не знал, что Гермиона в этот момент невозмутимо таращилась на него, поставленная в тупик этими последними словами.

* * *

- Значит, Рон раздражен?

- _Конечно_, Миона, - прошептал Гарри, делая глоток сидра, когда они, наконец, укромно устроились в углу, уже некоторое время не обращая внимания на присутствовавших на рождественской вечеринке Слагхорна, - Я не понимаю вас обоих. Просто признайся ему уже, а?

Гермиона чуть не выронила чашку из рук:

- _Что_?

- Вы испытываете чувства друг к другу, Миона. Это же очевидно, Рон чувствует тоже самое, он, стоит признать, ведет себя просто по-идиотски. _Ты нравишься ему_. А Лаванда сводит его с ума. Я думаю, они скоро разойдутся.

Гермиона с улыбкой восприняла эти счастливые новости, однако его недавнее отвратительное поведение по прежнему не выходило из ее головы. Большинство ночей она засыпала с воспоминанием о нем, когда он называл ее «стервой» и «девкой». Она больше не плакала, но это отнюдь не означало, что ей больше не было ужасно больно.

Рон так и не побеспокоился извиниться, а когда он, наконец, решил заговорить с ней около недели назад в гостиной, он вел себя так, как будто ничего не произошло, что это она была не права, доверяя Снейпу, и он ее просто запутал.

- Гарри мне не интересно быть утешением Рона, - наконец, произнесла она, собравшись, - Если он действительно так чувствует, пусть порвет с Лавандой и придет ко мне. Я не буду встревать в отношения между людьми, даже если они _действительно _ведут в никуда.

Гарри вздохнул, встряхнув всклокоченными волосами.

- Когда вы оба, наконец, оставите прошлое в прошлом?

- Когда Рон подрастет и перестанет быть гадким мерзавцем!

- Хм…тогда тебе, возможно, придется ждать очень долго, Миона…

- Вот именно, а я не собираюсь ждать!

Она сама была удивлена тому, сколь много подразумевала под этой фразой. По правде говоря, ее чувства к Рону немного изменились. Она по-прежнему очень сильно беспокоилась о нем, но это уже не была глупая влюбленность, с которой все началось.

Неустойчивое вспыльчивое поведение Рона в последние месяцы открыло его с другой стороны, что было совсем не по душе Гермионе, и делало его менее привлекательным, чем раньше. Однако, не смотря на его вину, где-то в глубине души она тосковала по рыжеволосому мальчишке, но уже осознавала, что ни к чему это уже не приведет.

Гермиона знала, что она не красавица, не смотря на то, что потихоньку превращалась в женщину, и уж точно, даже если бы она отрастила большую грудь, вряд ли бы ее шансы с Роном стали выше, чем раньше.

К счастью, в этот момент к ним подсела Луна, отвлекая от неприятного разговора, который Гермионе хотелось закончить как можно скорее.

- Гарри! Гермиона! О чем шепчетесь?

- Ни о чем, Луна, - немного поспешно ответил Гарри, - Прости, что оставил тебя одну. Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть…прежде, чем еда закончится? Мне кажется, вон там Невилл.

- Точно, - ее мечтательный взгляд остановился на Гермионе, и она улыбнулась ей своей изумленной-завороженной улыбкой, - Вы разговаривали о Роне?

- Чт.. Что? – Гермиона снова чуть не уронила чашку.

- О, все в порядке, Гермиона. Каждый может сказать, что вы без ума друг от друга. Это известно_ всем_. Конечно, я никому не скажу, если ты беспокоишься об этом.

- Хм, пошли, Луна, - тихо рассмеялся Гарри, беря ее под руку и уводя прочь, туда где, общаясь, стояли группы студентов и преподаватели, - Давай дадим Мионе некоторую передышку.

Гермиона была более чем благодарна остаться одной и, наконец, тяжело выдохнула. Ей хотелось раствориться в этом затемненном углу комнаты и исчезнуть сразу после слов Луны.

_«Значит, все знают… О, Мерлин, только не это!»_

Гермиона оглядела толпу собравшихся, чтобы отвлечь себя от тревожных мыслей, крутившихся в голове. До сих пор ей успешно удавалось избегать пригласившего ее парня, во всяком случае хотя бы часть вечера, и она была полна решимости избегать его и дальше, пока оглядывая собравшихся, не заметила силуэт, в знакомом черном плаще и с такими же черными волосами, стоявший в противоположном конце комнаты у чаши с пуншем в самой неожиданной компании – профессора Слагхорна и Гарри.

Очевидно, Луна решилась отойти куда-то.

Снейп стоял к ней спиной, и Гермионе было видно, как жестко были сцеплены его руки за спиной, в то время, пока он слушал без сомнения очередной скучный рассказ довольно оживленного Слагхорна, до которого темного магу не было никакого дела. Гарри выглядел столь же неловко и был явно не рад присутствию Снейпа.

О чем бы ни рассказывал сейчас ее новый инструктор по зельеварению своим слушателям, Снейп и Гарри оставались молчаливы и неподвижны, избегая длительного зрительного контакта друг с другом, что заставило Гермиону подавить смешок.

_«Так по-детски»._

Наконец, Гермиона решилась выйти из своего небольшого укрытия, чтобы вернуть чашку на место и, возможно, подслушать, о чем они говорили.

Она осторожно двигалась вдоль стены, избегая студентов и не желая быть замеченной, когда практически неожиданно столкнулась с профессором. Отшатнувшись назад, она едва вскрикнула, споткнувшись на каблуках, но почувствовала, как чья-то теплая ладонь схватила ее за руку, чтобы предотвратить падение.

- Вам действительно стоит быть более внимательной, мисс Грейнджер! – услышала она крайне раздраженное урчание Снейпа.

Поймав равновесие, Гермиона неловко уставилась на него.

- Э… простите, сэр. Я не видела вас.

- Конечно, нет, - Снейп быстро закатил глаза.

- Ну, ваш _экстравагантный_ наряд не делает вас сильно заметным во мраке.

Гермиона вдруг замерла, осознав, что он до сих пор продолжал держать ее за руку. В тот же момент, он вдруг понял это сам и быстро убрал руку, фыркнув от осознания неловкости.

- Если вы намерены провести весь вечер, сидя в углу, зачем вообще вы потрудились прийти?

Гермиона моргнула и посмотрела на его лицо. Она ничего не могла прочитать в его черных глазах, но, тем не менее, почувствовала себя завороженной.

- Меня пригласили.

«_Что за глупый ответ, Гермиона_».

Кажется, он произвел такое же ошеломляющее впечатление и на Снейпа, но в гораздо большей степени, от чего Гермионе захотелось снова исчезнуть.

- Что ж, если вы находите разговор с самой собой довольно интересным, то я не стану вас больше задерживать.

- Подождите секунду, - Гермиона протянула ладонь и, не думая, схватила его за руку.

Снейп практически отскочил о ее прикосновения, как будто его ударило током, когда Гермиона внезапно поняла свою ошибку и убрала руку.

- Простите! Эм..я просто подумала – Вы что-то хотели сказать мне, профессор?

- Абсолютно ничего, - ей был неприятен его отталкивающий взгляд, которым он обвел ее, - Я просто ухожу.

- А… Вы уходите?

Голос ее звучал почти разочарованно, но Снейп быстро решил, что ослышался.

- Как видите.

- Вы собираетесь продолжить работу над вашим исследованием?

Она понизила голос, добавив:

- Над хоркруксами?

Гермиона никак не могла удержаться от проявления своего интереса, что только больше озадачило Снейпа. Он сделал шаг назад и взглянул на нее с опасением.

- Мисс Грейнджер, у вас сегодня нет дополнительных часов со мной. Разве вы не должны считать это блаженством?

Гермиона мгновенно покраснела.

- Я – мне просто интересно, делаете ли вы прогресс в вашем исследовании, это все…

Однако взгляд этих карамельных глаз с легкостью выдал ее. Снейп мог читать юную гриффиндорку, как книгу, как он мог понять и поведение любого, включая самого Темного лорда.

_Она была одинока, и ей отчаянно хотелось поговорить с кем-то. Пусть даже пожертвовать вечером с друзьями ради разговора с ним._

Даже если он очень хорошо понимал тяжесть, скрывавшуюся за этим желанием, Снейп не собирался выказывать ей никакого сочувствия.

_«Ты не можешь, Северус, поэтому остановись»._

Он нахмурился и угрюмо взглянул на нее:

- Вам следует уйти…

- Простите?

- Если вы собираетесь избегать, вашего кавалера весь вечер, вам лучше уйти. Очевидно, что вы не наслаждаетесь вечером, и нет никаких законных оснований сидеть в углу одной. Это глупо и довольно смешно. Мне кажется, вы можете с большей пользой воспользоваться вашим временем.

«_Черт возьми, Северус, ты глупец!»_

Хотя он всего лишь хотел дать ей искренний совет, Гермиона тут же приняла это за оскорбление. Она скрестила руки на груди, ее взгляд тут же похолодел и стал ледяным и суровым.

- Я никого не избегаю!

- _Неужели?_

Сарказм в его голосе заставил кровь Гермионы вскипеть.

- Да! И вам какая разница –

- Поверьте, никакой.

- Чепуха!

- Мисс Грейнджер –

- Я уйду, когда посчитаю нужным, профессор. Спасибо!

- Как пожелаете.

Он вызывающе странно усмехнулся ей в лицо, чего она не поняла, и, изящно взмахнув мантией, развернулся и удалился прочь подальше от шумного праздничного веселья, оставив покрасневшую Гермиону глупо стоять в одиночестве перед входом.

«_Ох уж этот невыносимый человек! Ради всего святого_!»

Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула и, не смотря на очередное внутреннее предупреждение, потопала за ним.

Он намеренно пытался спровоцировать ее, быстро заключила она, но если она и _могла_ лучше воспользоваться своим временем, тогда, по крайне мере, пытаясь получить больше информации от этого несчастного человека.

Бросившись через тускло освещенный коридор и завернув за угол, она заметила быстро мелькнувшие элегантно развивающиеся полы знакомой мантии снова. Пытаясь оставаться незаметной, Гермиона быстро проследовала сквозь зал, следуя за Снейпом в класс по защите от темных сил.

Она уже хотела окликнуть его и известить о своем присутствии, когда Снейп, не оборачиваясь к ней, с грохотом отворил дверь и рявкнул:

- Нет никакой необходимости следить за мной, Грейнджер. У вас это плохо получается. Разве вы забыли, о чем я говорил вам. Это не ваша специальность.

Гермиона подпрыгнула. У него _действительно _были глаза на спине, на что они с друзьями жаловались многие годы.

Она осторожно приблизилась к нему и замерла у двери, полагая, что он может повернуться к ней, чтобы убедиться в ее присутствии. Вместо этого он медленно прошел в класс в полной тишине, призывая ее следовать за ним, или, во всяком случае, ей так показалось. Наконец, Снейп развернулся, прислонившись к своему столу, и внимательно оглядел ее с ног до головы, скрестив руки на груди.

- Значит, желаете все-таки с умом воспользоваться своим временем?

Гермиона замерла в дверях, глядя на него в недоумении:

- Сэр?

Снейп отвернулся на мгновение и вздохнул. Ей показалось, он снова выглядел очень уставшим, сильнее чем прежде. Он жестом пригласил ее войти, резко кивнув головой, что она и сделала без малейшего промедления.

- Я чувствую, что вас что-то мучает уже несколько недель, с меня достаточно. _Выкладывайте_.

Гермиона едва ли была готова к столкновению. Не за этим она пришла. Быстро сглотнув, она резко вздохнула:

- Сэр…

- У меня нет в распоряжении всей ночи, - отрезал он, и резкость его слов заставила ее вздрогнуть.

- Отлично! Если вы настаиваете, я хотела бы знать, почему вы встали на мою защиту в библиотеке.

Его плечи поникли

- Значит, вот из-за чего это все.

- Нет, на самом деле, это всего лишь одна из многих вещей, которые беспокоят меня. Почему вы сделали это?

- Неужели это не очевидно?

Гермиона заставила себя сохранять спокойствие:

- Нет…

- Это было вульгарно и уничижительно. Я могу не выносить вас, Грейнджер, но ни к одной юной леди не должны обращаться в такой манере, особенно, когда, как в случае с вами, это было абсолютно не оправдано. Меня не интересуют обстоятельства случившегося – когда и почему – но я случайно услышал Уизли и пресек это. Если бы он проявил хоть малейшие признаки становления _настоящим_ мужчиной в будущем, он бы никогда не оскорбил бы вас. Довольны?

Несмотря на ее раскрасневшиеся щеки, Гермиона продолжала сохранять спокойствие.

- Но, вы же, конечно, слышали эти ужасные слова от студентов и раньше? Многие так общаются друг с другом.

Черные глаза Снейпа сузились.

- Вы хотите сказать, Грейнджер, что вам понравилось, когда вас назвали «стервой» и «девкой»?

- Нет, конечно! Нисколько! Я просто хочу сказать… Я была удивлена, что вы пришли на _мою_ защиту, вот и все.

Снейп переступил с ноги на ногу и тихо фыркнул.

- Не путайте мое вмешательство с актом благородства. Любой учитель, услышавший отвратительные слова Уизли, положил бы этому конец. И мой поступок не отличался бы от поступка, который совершил любой другой здравомыслящий человек на моем месте.

- О…Что ж… Спасибо, в любом случае, - Гермиона переплела ладони и уставилась в них, слишком смущенная, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, - Я – вот уже некоторое время, как я хотела вас поблагодарить.

- Не стоит, - безразлично ответил Снейп, - Нет необходимости.

Наконец, Гермиона встретилась с его жестким взглядом, разочарованная и уязвленная, хотя знала, что ожидать чего-то более вежливого от него не стоило.

- Тогда ладно, - заключила она тихо.

- Что еще?

Снейп продолжал стоять со скрещенными на груди руками, плотно сжав челюсти. Очевидно, он не находил никакого удовольствия во всем этом, но он сам впустил ее и настоял на этой дискуссии, поэтому она охотно схватилась за предложенную возможность.

- Как-то вечером, когда я неоднократно обращалась к вам, вы, кажется, абсолютно не слышали меня или не понимали, что я была здесь… Что это было?

Снейп тут же удивил Гермиону, резко выпрямившись, руки все также оставались скрещенными на груди, а его лицо приняло мрачный вид. Складка между бровями стала более заметной.

В этот момент Гермиона поняла, что затронула нерв, _очень тонкий нерв._

- Вас это не касается, - прошипел он, слегка повышенным тоном, - С чего вы взяли, что имеете право задавать мне подобные вопросы?

Гермиона отступила на шаг, по-настоящему напуганная его реакцией.

- Я не пытаюсь ничего выведать, профессор. _Правда_. Я спросила, потому что беспокоилась.

- _Беспокоились_? – едкая насмешка, с которой он переспросил, ледяными иглами пробежала по спине девушки, - Вы хотите сказать мне, что Гермиона Грейнджер – невыносимая всезнайка и ближайший союзник избранного мальчишки – может спросить _меня_ о чем-то из беспокойства?

Он сузил глаза и посмотрел на нее с невероятной свирепостью.

- Скажите, за какого глупца вы меня держите?

- _Что?_

_- _Мне показалось, в последнее время вы, наконец-то, стали проявлять некоторые признаки интеллекта, но, увы, я ошибся. Вы также глупы, как и все гриффиндорцы, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться. Вы в большинстве своем твердите, что надо искать хорошие стороны в других, когда сами все время пытаетесь подставить и обмануть –

- Эй! Подождите-ка минуточку! – Гермиона вскинула руки, изумленная и потрясенная его несдержанной вспышкой.

Его слова были сказаны сгоряча и сочились презрением.

- Все эти годы вы и ваше безмозглое трио стремились саботировать меня. Не думайте, что вам удалось преуспеть, много раз я догадывался о ваших предположениях, не говоря уже о ваших жалких и смешных попытках. Они были одними из моих немногочисленных развлечений, но, тем не менее, вы продолжали опрометчиво полагать, что вам все удастся. Какая наглость! Откуда, можно узнать, появилась ваша вновь обретенная честность, Грейнджер? И до какой степени нахальной уверенностью должна обладать юная ведьма, как вы, чтобы поверить, что я приму все, слетевшее с вашего языка, за искренность? Вы _действительно_ полагаете, что вы умнее _меня_?

Некоторое время Гермиона ничего не могла сказать, а только смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами, совершенно сбитая с толка, на его бледное искаженное от гнева лицо. В этот момент она ощутила то же мучительное чувство, как незадолго до этого, когда увидела боль, скрывавшуюся в глазах одинокого мага. Казалось, все тогда происходило как во сне под этим жестким взглядом черных глаз, глядевших на нее с горечью.

- Боже мой… - выдохнула Гермиона, приблизившись к нему, вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, - Вы – параноик. Вы действительно _никому_ не верите, я права?

Снейп явно не был готов к этому, и уж точно не от нее. На мгновение его лицо смягчилось, броня его стен рухнула, прежде чем он снова восстановил ее, сжав губы.

- Я уже достаточно наслушался вас –

- Нет! Минуточку! Почему вы не ответите мне?

До последнего времени Гермиона никогда не задумывалась, какое мрачное уединенное существование, должно быть, вел маг. Не удивительно, что являясь таким затворником, он не доверял и недооценивал ничего, чтобы она ни говорила.

Гермиона сделала еще несколько шагов к нему, больше не боясь, но «стены» Снейпа были снова на месте, возвышаясь в полную мощь.

- Это не ваше дело, доверяю я людям или нет. И поверьте мне, Грейнджер, у меня есть все основания не доверять _вам_.

- И с такой же откровенностью я могу сказать то же самое и о вас! – воскликнула она, отчаянно пытаясь найти к нему подход, - Вы никогда не давали мне _ни единого_ повода думать иначе! И все же, с самого начала наших занятий я была единственной из нас двоих, кто пытался быть откровенным и понять, кто же вы на самом деле.

Северус фыркнул, проведя изящными пальцами по волосам, полностью разгаданный:

- _О, пожалуйста_.

- С меня довольно! Полагаю я просто зря тратила свое время! Как невообразимо глупа я была, думая, что вы способны на _что-то_ большее, чем то, что я вижу!

Снейп развернулся к ней в мгновение ока. Он быстро подошел к ней, возвышаясь над ее хрупкой фигурой, и склонился так, что их носы практически соприкасались.

Гермиона чувствовала его теплое неравномерное дыхание на своем лице. Ее разгневанные глаза затрепетали, почти потрясенные его близостью.

- И, скажите на милость, Грейнджер, _что же вы видите? Кто я?_

В этот момент, Гермиона, взволнованная, встретила его взгляд.

- Вы – ожесточенный, несчастный человек, решительно настроенный на то, чтобы превратить жизни всех в такую же ужасную, как ваша собственная, только потому, что жизнь не дала вам в руки карты, которых вы так желали!

- Да как вы –

- Очевидно, что вы хотели бы общаться с людьми, включая меня, но вы не желаете этого делать, хотя бы попробовать. И потом у вас хватает духа оскорблять меня – единственного человека, который действительно пытается установить с вами связь! Какого черта я вообще стала беспокоиться - я не понимаю. Вы не стоите этого!

- Если бы вы сами легко находили общий язык с людьми, мы бы сейчас не стояли здесь, и вы бы томились от тоски к этому мерзкому рыжему мальчишке, который позволяет себе оскорблять вас и критиковать ваш интеллект!

«_Черт_».

Снейп вздрогнул. Он не собирался кидать ей в лицо свое наблюдение, но было уже слишком поздно.

Гермиона покраснела, униженная тем, что ее тайна была раскрыта человеком, от которого она менее всего этого ожидала. Но еще больше ее укололи чувства, с которыми он произнес их, и это шокировало ее тоже:

- А… Что? Я не –

- Вы умны, Грейнджер, но вас слишком просто прочитать. Я уже говорил вам об этом.

- Что ж, вы сами не очень компетентны в этом, профессор!

Северус вспыхнул, провоцируя ее:

_- Неужели?_

- Да! Вы ненавидите всех, вы относитесь к любому, как к паразиту, а затем вы просто отмахиваетесь и уходите! Вы низкий, ваши поступки достойны презрения, и мне противно ваше поведение по отношению к другим! И вам чужды понятия добра, достоинства и чести!

Как только последние слова сорвались с ее губ, ей показалось, что ее сердце ушло в пятки.

На самом деле она не собиралась заходить так далеко, и абсолютно не имела в виду ни единого слова, когда говорила о человеческом достоинстве и чести, но они были брошены, и назад дороги не было.

Она ожидала новой вспышки с его стороны, новой ссоры или серии «ударов», но к ее полному шоку, ничего подобного не произошло.

Снейп отшатнулся назад, его губы были плотно сжаты. Мускула на одной щеке его дрогнула, и выражение, которым он взглянул на нее, было еще одним неуловимым намеком на запутанный клубок пренебрежительного равнодушия и ран.

Ее виноватая совесть тут же отреагировала, и она протянула к нему руку, но он отпрянул, как она и опасалась.

- Вы ошибаетесь, - прошептал он, в его приглушенном голосе слышалась боль, - Вы не правы относительно моей чести, мисс Грейнджер… _Глубоко не правы._

Гермиона хотела сказать что-нибудь, возможно даже извиниться, но упустила возможность. Снейп внезапно вздрогнул и схватился за свою левую руку, делая резкий вдох.

Моментальная вспышка паники отразилась на его лице, и он тут же поспешил прочь от нее, к лестнице, ведущей в его кабинет.

- Профессор! – крикнула Гермиона ему вслед, но Снейп был слишком быстр.

- Разговор окончен! Оставьте меня одного! Сейчас же!

С этими словами он скрылся в своем кабинете, хлопнув дверью и оставляя Гермиону стоять посередине класса полностью сбитой с толку.

Она подождала пару минут, пропуская через себя произошедшую ссору, прежде чем собралась с духом и приняла моментальное решение – единственное, которое, даже в порыве ссоры, могло очень дорого ей обойтись.

Она взбежала по каменной лестнице к двери его кабинета и несколько раз постучала в нее. Не получив ответа, она повернула дверную ручку, удивленная, что дверь оказалась не заперта, - и бросилась вперед, только, чтобы быть озадаченной снова.

Северуса Снейпа не было в кабинете.

Маг, которому она причинила боль, исчез без следа, а вместе с ним и возможность уладить ссору.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12: Необходимость дружбы**

Неведомо для Снейпа, Гермиона ожидала его в кабинете в течение значительного количества времени, полагая, что он может вернуться в любой момент, и тем самым у нее будет шанс все уладить. Она не думала, что кто-то может аппарировать из Хогвартса и обратно, но, тем не менее, это объяснение казалось ей наиболее логичным, учитывая внезапное исчезновение мага.

Некоторое время Гермиона ходила туда-сюда, переживая из-за ссоры. И чем больше она думала о ней, тем более запутанной она себя чувствовала.

«Гермиона, хватит! Почему тебя вообще это беспокоит? Он просто мерзавец! Скорее всего он заслужил это…Нет… нет…это не правда… И ты это знаешь. Но ты тоже не заслуживаешь такого грубого отношения к себе. Это просто смешно! Почему тебя так это беспокоит!»

_Гермиона была так поглощена своими внутренними размышлениями, что совсем забыла о реальности – она была в кабинете Северуса Снейпа, абсолютно одна! В помещении никого не было, что давало отличную возможность пошпионить._

_Гарри с Роном непременно бы воспользовались представившимся шансом, но всегда любопытная Гермиона на этот раз не могла себя заставить это сделать. Она чувствовала отвращение - чувство, возникавшее, когда она ссорилась с кем-то, кто был ей небезразличен, и поэтому просто не могла закрыть на это глаза._

Она будет размышлять, анализировать снова и снова, пока они с профессором не придут к какому-нибудь пониманию. И опять, профессор не был просто кем-то. Без сомнения, задетый за живое он мог держать обиду гораздо дольше, чем она.

И он так же не был ее другом.

Она даже не была уверена, считала ли она его наставником, учитывая до какой глубины он, должно быть, презирал ее. Он был кем-то еще: человеком, которого она знала на протяжении шести лет и, все же, не знала о нем ни единой подробности.

Наконец, Гермиона оглядела округлый кабинет Снейпа. Каменные стены были практически голыми, за исключением двух-трех картин, висевших напротив нее.

Не долго думая, она приблизилась, чтобы рассмотреть их, но практически полная темнота заставила Гермиону фыркнуть и достать волшебную палочку.

- _Люмос_!

Щурясь от яркого света на кончике палочки, девушка внимательно начала рассматривать висевшие изображения. В самой большой раме был заключен диплом Снейпа о присуждении ему степени магистра зельеварения.

Он был надлежащим образом скреплен печатью и заверен подписью, но выглядел запыленным и забытым, а старая безвкусная рама едва ли подходила такому документу. Гермиона лишь покачала головой. Она быстро решила сделать то, что, как ей казалось, могло исправить ситуацию.

«_Он будет за это в ярости на тебя, Гермиона_», - предупредил ее голос рассудка, но она проигнорировала его и направила волшебную палочку на раму, увеличив ее длину и придав ее более массивный и замысловатый вид, подходящий и достойный диплома Мастера зелий.

Немного отойдя назад, она удовлетворенно оценила свою работу и двинулась дальше.

Второе изображение было или фотографией или рисунком, в темноте она не могла сказать точно, на котором был изображен унылого вида кирпичный дом, не производивший никакого впечатления. Мрачный с темными ставнями, занавешенными окнами и серым пасмурным небом – ни что не придавало ему притягательности.

Гермиона понятия не имела, что это было за место, или какое значение оно могло иметь для Снейпа, поэтому проследовала дальше.

Все ее любопытство обрушилось на последний образ на стене: это была черно-белая движущаяся фотография женщины, возможно около тридцати или чуть старше, смотревшей прямо перед собой без всяких эмоций.

Фото было старым и блеклым, а изображенная на нем женщина не отличалась большой привлекательностью, по крайней мере, не в общепринятом смысле. У нее были длинные черны волосы, казавшиеся, безжизненными, такие же черные глаза, смотревшие на зрителя пустым и безразличным взглядом, и такой знакомый угрюмый взгляд, который Гермиона тут же узнала.

«_Мать Северуса Снейпа?_»

Брови Гермионы приподнялись, пока она заворожено рассматривала фотографию. Она практические ничего не знала о жизни таинственного мага; ничего о его днях в Хогвартсе, о его семье или о том, остались ли у него живые родственники, а ее мысли продолжали возвращаться к странной женщине на фото, являвшейся единственной связью с его погребенным прошлым, о котором никто не знал, кроме самого мага.

«_Как грустно_», - подумала она, неосознанно надув губы.

Неохотно оторвав взгляд от фото на стене, она тут же чуть не выронила волшебную палочку. Резко вздохнув, она вскрикнула от неожиданности, но быстро взяла себя в руки, ее сердце в груди билось, как сумасшедшее.

Снейп стоял перед камином с волшебной палочкой в руке. Она была направлена прямо на нее, что достаточно сильно испугало Гермиону, но его безжалостный взгляд – вот, что заставило ее сжаться еще сильнее.

Независимо от того, сколько раз она видела этот взгляд, его всегда было сложно выдержать. Гермиона не слышала, когда он снова вернулся в кабинет, возможно, он уже некоторое время стоял там, наблюдая за ней без ее ведома.

Было пугающим осознание того, насколько незаметным, быстрым и опасным профессор мог быть, но Гермиона так же была втайне впечатлена, не смотря на те компрометирующие обстоятельства, в которых сейчас находилась.

- Наслаждаетесь собой? – опасно проурчал Снейп, держа палочку направленной ей в лицо, - Чувствуете себя, как дома? Могу я предложить вам чашечку чая?

- Чт.. Что? – запнулась Гермиона.

- Что вы делаете в моем кабинете?

- Я…

- Ищете что-нибудь? Что-то порочащее, возможно? Еще одно доказательство в пользу эгоистичного жалкого глупца, за которого вы меня принимаете?

Его слова жалили, заставив ее вздрогнуть и отступить на пару шагов.

- Я… я не имела это в виду.

- Грейнджер –

- Я вошла сюда, чтобы извиниться перед вами, но вас не было.

- Поэтому вы воспользовались возможностью порыскать в моем кабинете!

_«Черт возьми, Северус! Как ты мог забыть запереть дверь перед уходом?_»

Снейп обвел взглядом комнату, без сомнения ища малейшие намеки на посягательство на его личные вещи. И был относительно удивлен, что все находилось на своих местах, кроме рамки диплома на стене.

«_Что за черт?»_

- Я не делала этого! Правда! – Гермиона быстро вскинула свободную руку вверх, поднимая волшебную палочку, и тем самым признавая его превосходство и прерывая его мысли, - Я была слишком занята мыслями о нашей ссоре, чтобы совершить что-то подобное! Я… я, все же, посмотрела ваши фотографии, но это все –

- _Довольно_, - Гермиона закрыла рот в тревожном ожидании, - Ваше любопытство не делает вам чести. Полагаю, вам следует уйти. Немедленно.

Гермиона, однако, задержалась еще на минуту, рассматривая фото женщины, висевшее на стене, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на грозного мага с волшебной палочкой в руке.

Она вдруг поняла, что не боится его. В глубине ее мягких глаз было что-то, что заставило Снейпа отреагировать и, что внутренне пошатнуло его.

- Ваша мать, - прошептала она задумчивым голосом, тон которого неожиданно зацепил Снейпа, заставив его растеряться, - Вы похожи на нее.

Прежде чем, он понял смысл ее фразы, Гермиона подошла к двери с опущенными глазами и взялась за ручку. Внезапно она резко повернулась к нему, желая сказать, зачем она на самом деле сюда пришла, но увидела, что Снейп уже стоял, опустив волшебную палочку и не мигая, смотрел куда-то вдаль перед собой: его взгляд не был сконцентрирован ни на ней, ни на фото или каком-либо другом предмете. Он выглядел потерянным, как будто мог вот-вот раствориться в удушающей темноте, угрожавшей полностью поглотить его.

Снейп был не в состоянии воспринять, как одной фразой она смогла отразить свой внутренний взгляд на его мир через простую фотографию, не предлагая ей со своей стороны никаких откровений. Он был полностью сражен этим, хотя Гермиона этого и не знала. Все, что она видела перед собой – человека, кажется, безнадежного.

- Простите, - услышал он ее шепот, и был еще более поражен искренностью, которую несли ее слова.

Снейп медленно повернул к ней лицо, но зрительный контакт для обоих был болезненным. Без слов, Гермиона почтительно поклонилась ему и закрыла за собой дверь. Снейп тяжело выдохнул и склонился над своим столом, нахмурив брови в полном изумлении.

Гермиона Грейнджер удивляла его все больше и больше, она неоднократно заставала его врасплох, чего никогда прежде с ним не случалось. Абсолютно точно, ему это не нравилось. Она уже приблизилась к нему слишком близко, и он, казалось, не мог ее оттолкнуть. Была ли в этом ее вина или его – на этот раз он сказать не мог.

«_Чертовы гриффиндорцы…_»

Почему он не послал в нее пару проклятий? Почему не сделал ей выговор на месте? Если бы это был Поттер или Уизли, он бы ни секунды не колебался и наказал бы их соответствующим образом за нахождение в его кабинете. Почему он просто стоял, как болван, и даже позволил ей сделать невежественный комментарий о его матери?

Она не знала его, и, все же, ей каким-то образом удалось найти подход к нему. Ключик, который Гермионе удалось подобрать, был обезоруживающим.

«_Она видит слишком много, а ты просто позволяешь этому происходить!_» - Снейп закрыл глаза, пытаясь не зарычать в голос, но знакомый рык все-таки сорвался с его губ, - «_Северус, ты глупец…_»

* * *

Рождественские каникулы начались вскоре после вечеринки у Слагхорна, и Гермиона, наконец, была рада возможности свободно бродить по большей части замка. Конечно, были и те, кто, как и она, остались в Хогвартсе, но, к счастью, никого из шестикурсников, и поэтому она не рисковала нарваться на знакомых, что было одной из приятных вещей, по крайней мере, она так считала.

Она была рада уединению и возможности побыть вместе со своими мыслями. Ей было просто необходимо прояснить голову, и она была настроена принять решение, касаемое Рона и направления их отношений, если они все еще были возможны.

Вероятные последствия _этого_ решения нависали над ней тяжелыми думами, не смотря на все ее попытки отвлечь себя как обычно чтением книг. Частично по этой причине она искала компании профессора Снейпа, хотя и не собиралась сообщать ему об этом. Он бы просто посмеялся ей в лицо и отправил паковать свои вещи.

Пока она была заинтересована в его руководстве, и пока он считал нужным продолжать ее дополнительные часы, Гермиона была готова смириться с компанией слизеринца, не желая признаваться даже самой себе, с каким нетерпением она в действительности ожидала встречи с ним. По крайней мере, последняя мысль отвлекала ее, и на данный момент этого было достаточно.

В последний день перед каникулами, когда все разъезжались, Гарри и Джинни с большой неохотой оставляли Гермиону одну и не могли понять, почему она не хотела остановиться в Норе, но принимая во внимание неловкость, возникшую между ней и Роном, они не старались давить на нее. Гермиона нуждалась в личном времени и тайно с нетерпением ждала возможности более плотной работы со Снейпом, желая раскрыть несколько вещей для себя.

Естественно, она не сообщила об этом ни Джинни, ни Гарри. Они бы подумали, что она сошла с ума, что было вполне вероятно.

Очевидно, Снейп был слишком занят, чтобы беспокоиться об их последней горячей ссоре, и поэтому с самого первого дня каникул тут же отправил ее работать. Гермиона ненавидела то, с каким безразличием он относился ко всему, что было сказано между ними, особенно в свете ее искреннего извинения. Однако он не казался и близко заинтересованным в поднятии этой темы и даже не считал необходимым извиниться самому, что, как считала Гермиона, она заслужила.

«_Не трать свои нервы, Гермиона_», - напомнила она себе на второй день работы с ним над другим зельем профессора, едва ли обменявшись словами за весь день, - «_Ты окажешься в могиле быстрее, чем Северус Снейп предложит тебе свои извинения, так что забудь об этом_».

Как-то посреди недели возвратившись в класс из библиотеки, после успешного поиска книги, необходимой Снейпу, она застала его в необычной позе.

Он сидел, очень расслаблено, на краю своего стола, одной ногой опираясь о пол. Его плечи были немного ссутулены, а черные пряди волос скрывали лицо, пока он читал неизвестную книгу.

В последние недели Гермиона заметила, что он часто так делал, особенно, когда не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели или пытался скрыть свои эмоции. На самом деле это выглядело довольно мило, но в то же время и грустно.

- Я взяла для вас книгу об использовании и силе крови единорога.

- Положите ее на мой стол, - протянул он, переворачивая страницу своей книги и продолжая читать.

Гермиона сделала, как он сказал, но осталась стоять рядом, молча наблюдая за ним. Она отметила его прищуренные глаза, внимательно изучавшие страницу, как он бессознательно шевелил губами и шептал слова, мягко и успокаивающе урча, и вблизи его брови и нос не придавали ему уже такой суровости.

Она слегка склонила голову на одну сторону, задумчиво изучая его.

- Вы думаете, что использование крови единорога еще как-то связано с длительностью жизни Волдеморта, кроме того, что нам уже известно?

- Конечно, да, - подтвердил Снейп, не глядя на нее, - полагаю, вы уже поняли это в ваш первый год в Хогвартсе.

Гермиона заставила себя не краснеть и лишь прикусила губу.

- Тогда зачем она вам, если это никак не связано с Волдемортом?

- Я не говорил этого.

- Не могли бы вы объяснить мне хоть немного подробнее?

Снейп, нахмурившись, перевернул страницу.

- Воспользуйтесь вашим воображением, Грейнджер.

Гермиона вздохнула и приписала ее хождение кругами его обычному расположению духа.

Несмотря на ее внутреннее раздражение, разговор был интересным. Для _нее_, по крайней мере. Однако она понятия не имела, испытывал ли ее бывший профессор зельеварения такое же удовольствие от разговора, и полагала, что нет. Слово «удовольствие» явно не вписывалось в словарный запас этого человека…

- Ну, кровь единорога позволяет продлевать жизнь, но по какой цене – это жизнь проклята. Волдеморт оставался жив, связав с себя с профессором Квирреллом, ведь именно он пил кровь единорога, поэтому теоретически сам Волдеморт не был проклят. Я хочу сказать, что не знаю этого точно, но полагаю, что все могло быть именно так.

- По крайней мере, так кажется, - ответил Снейп с едва уловимым интересом, хотя до сих пор не взглянул на нее.

Гермиона придвинулась чуть ближе, с удивлением наблюдая за чертами его лица, которые менялись с каждой произнесенной им фразой.

- Тогда, если Волдеморт не был проклят, он сумел найти другие способы обойти проклятие и продолжать использовать кровь единорога после того, как Квирелл был раскрыт.

- Нет. – Северус, наконец, взглянул на нее, его ресницы затрепетали, пока он переводил взгляд, а на его бледном лбу более явно проявились морщины, - Темный лорд нашел наиболее успешный метод использования крови, избегая проклятия и необходимости использовать тело.

- Какой же?

- Смешав ее с ядом Нагини.

Для профессора информация уже была не нова, в отличие от Гермионы.

- Что?

- Да, все так. Вашему рыжеволосому пустоголовому приятелю стоит поблагодарить за это его крысу.

- _Коросту_? Вы имеете в виду Питера Петтигрю?

- В самом деле. Вы же не полагаете всерьез, что Темный лорд мог бы сам совершить это открытие в недавнем прошлом без использования тела?

- Как ему это удалось? – выдохнула она едва слышно, заинтригованная, - Как сочетание змеиного яда и крови единорога может компенсировать проклятие?

Снейп закрыл книгу и, сложив обе руки на обложке, обратил все свое внимание на девушку.

- Кровь единорога является веществом высочайшей чистоты. Змеиный яд, как может заключить любой – нет. Вещества, содержащиеся в обеих субстанциях, могут взаимодействовать друг с другом, как плазма и яд. Одно вещество вдыхает жизнь, другое – уничтожает ее. Смесь из определенных концентраций этих двух веществ поддерживала жизнь Темного лорда, пока он снова не смог обрести свою полную форму. Если бы он был проклят, зелье не сработало бы. Таким образом, это означает, что оно было успешно приготовлено, если он так долго мог жить на нем.

_«И потому что он сам поведал мне об этом…»_

- Это было два года назад, и Темный лорд все еще жив и, поверьте, становится только сильнее.

«_Поверьте?_» - мысленно повторила Гермиона, благодарная, что ее мысли принадлежат только ей, - «_Возможно, у вас есть более точная информация на этот счет, профессор…»_

Если маг сейчас читал ее мысли, то у нее была всего пара секунд до ответной реакции. К счастью, таковой не последовало, хотя его глаза потемнели, пока он смотрел на нее.

- Тогда для чего вам она? – Гермиона кивнула на книгу, которую она положила на стол, и которую Снейп быстро взял в руки.

Он провел пальцами по корешку, задумчиво оглядел старую обложку и с большой заботой вручил ее Гермионе, чем последняя была заворожена, если такой термин мог быть применен к темному магу.

- Для того, чтобы понять зелье, которое Темный лорд создал для себя. Я зельевар и, думаю, любопытство в данном случае само собой разумеющееся, Грейнджер.

- И оно хорошо вписывается в ваше исследование о противоядии и, также, о хоркруксах, в некотором смысле, если посмотреть с другой стороны…

На мгновение воцарилась полная тишина, в которой оба не проронили ни слова. Наоборот, они рассматривали друг друга в молчаливом согласии, возможно, испытывая взаимное уважение, возникшее между учеником и учителем; по крайней мере, так казалось.

- В самом деле, - пробормотал Снейп утвердительно, положив вторую книгу на колено.

Его лицо было непроницаемо, но ответ заставил Гермиону тепло улыбнуться.

- Откуда вам известно, что это он сделал зелье? Я не знала этого. Мы с Гарри только догадывались о продолжительном использовании крови после раскрытия Квиррелла, но я не думаю, что то, что вы описали, является достоянием общественности.

Прежде, чем Снейп ответил, в комнате снова стало тихо, что встревожило Гермиону, готовую уже разорвать зрительный контакт с магом, как вдруг Снейп очень тихо ответил:

- Я не стану это обсуждать с вами, Грейнджер.

Гермиона тут же отреагировала. Она больше не могла себя сдерживать. Бесконечное любопытство подтолкнуло ее вперед, и она сделала несколько шагов ближе, оказавшись практически прямо перед ним. Протяни она левую руку на дюйм или два вперед, она бы дотронулась до бедра Снейпа.

- Ваша левая рука…

- Не продолжайте, - его ответ был резким, но в то же самое время произнесен так тихо, как будто это была едва слышная мольба, обращенная к Гермионе, но она проигнорировала ее.

- Я видела, как вы схватились за нее в ночь, когда мы поссорились и прежде, чем вы внезапно исчезли…

При такой близости Гермиона видела, как расширились его зрачки, и замерло тело. Его кожа и так была бледна, но с каждым мгновением становилась как будто еще белее, как если бы он мог внезапно раствориться прямо у нее на глазах.

Год или два назад она бы ни за что не заметила, что скрывалось под маской профессора. _Прикрытие_ – вот чем она была.

До недавнего времени Гермиона не понимала, что бесстрастное и безразличное ко всему отношение было всего лишь прикрытием, в чем теперь она была абсолютно уверена. Она уже достаточно много времени провела в компании Снейпа, и даже, если бы сейчас стояла дальше от него, то все равно смогла бы заметить те едва заметные изменения, на мгновение охватившие его.

- Профессор, - прошептала она, и Снейп, наконец, вышел из оцепенения.

Она услышала, как он сделал резкий вдох, как будто уже заранее знал, о чем она хотела сказать, прежде чем слова слетели с ее губ:

- Мне кажется, вы лгали мне.

Она замолчала в ожидании его ответа, но он ничего не сказал. Он даже не дрогнул, поэтому она продолжила говорить приглушенным мягким голосом:

- Я думаю, вы что-то задумали, но я верю вам, когда вы сказали, что мои предположения о вас были неуместны. С тех пор я пыталась выяснить это…. Признаюсь, у меня до сих пор нет и малейшей идеи о ваших замыслах, но чтобы это ни было я вижу, что _вы презираете это. _Либо это, либо вы ненавидите себя. На самом деле я думаю, и то и другое вместе. Я знаю, что вы не доверяете мне, и смею сказать, что у вас есть полное право на это, но мне действительно хотелось, чтобы вы хотя бы попробовали мне доверять. Мне кажется, вы что-то скрываете – много вещей, на самом деле, которыми вам бы _хотелось_ поделиться. Возможно, некоторые из них связаны со мной, и которые я сама пыталась выяснить с самого начала. Может быть это не так. Но в любом случае вы могли бы попытаться общаться со мной. Я знаю, что вы не поверите ни единому моему слову, но _мне можно доверять. _Это правда. Я не говорю это только ради того, чтобы убедить вас, лишь, чтобы, по крайней мере, предложить себя в качестве собеседника. Я – я знаю, что есть не так много людей, которым вы могли бы довериться, но вам действительно нужно поговорить с _кем-нибудь_.

Теперь настала очередь Снейпа поражаться. Барьер, возведенный с таким трудом, рухнул. Снейп внутренне ругал себя за столь серьезную неосмотрительность. Однако где-то в глубине души, он испытывал благодарность, скрытую от глаз.

Наедине с собой, Снейп заставлял себя не заботиться, убеждая себя, что ему никто не нужен, что он может скрыть любой секрет, любую деталь, любое непроизнесенное слово или воспоминание о себе, если встанет такая необходимость; не посвящать в свои личные дела ни единую душу и находить комфорт в своем каждодневном уединении, вплоть до самого конца.

Но эти оправдания становились бесполезными. Спасибо отчасти самому последнему человеку, о ком он мог подумать: _ей_.

Вынужденный быть все время наедине с собой и своими мыслями, Снейп чувствовал себя измотанным и жалким. С другой стороны, находясь часто в компании Гермионы, даже, когда они спорили о чем-то, заставляло что-то шевелиться в нем снова – может это была _жизнь_?

Ощущение было едва заметным, но он цеплялся за него, не осознавая.

До настоящего момента.

- Мисс Грейнджер, - медленно произнес он своим богатым бархатным голосом, кладя книги на стол и снова нависая над ней, на этот раз еще ближе. Гермиона смотрела на него немного озадаченно, единственно желая понять или, как боялся Снейп, разгадать его.

Он чувствовал ее неровное дыхание на своей коже. Ее запах был приятным, что было довольно успокаивающе даже для его раздраженного разума, бранившего его за победу подавляющего чувства одиночества над самоконтролем.

Немного овладев собой, он продолжил:

- Вы - моя студентка, и поэтому я не могу ожидать от вас понимания всех сложностей того, кем я являюсь, от вас это и не требуется. Вы не захотите знать… Когда я говорю, что вас это не касается, _я имею это в виду_. Вы слишком умны, чтобы позволить вашему любопытству затуманить ваш взгляд, в отличие от остальных ваших безмозглых сверстников. Я – я никогда не смогу доверять вам. Я не могу. Я никому не доверяю, и у меня есть на это свои причины. И независимо от того, что вы думаете обо мне, Грейнджер, _вы не должны доверять мне_. Я совершенно не такой, каким вы меня представляете.

Рациональная часть сознания Снейпа, в отличие от хорошо скрываемой эмоциональной стороны, которую он никогда не проявлял, была прекрасно осведомлена, как опасно все это становилось.

_Слишком опасно_.

Его секреты – жизнь двойного агента, его настоящая преданность, планы и дела, уже вошедшие в активную стадию, которые нельзя было изменить – всегда были рядом с ним, и раскрыть их он никак не мог, как бы сильно он ни желал довериться кому-нибудь.

Даже ей.

Признать в лучшем случае свое разочарование полученным ответом профессора было бы преуменьшением. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, погружаясь в аромат трав, исходивший от него, и который прежде ей не удавалось почувствовать.

Запах сосны, смесь трав и специй, используемых ежедневно в зельеварении, едва заметный аромат мускуса.

Она была слишком поражена, чтобы признать, что ей скорее нравился запах этого человека, но ее ресницы трепетали, вдыхая опьяняющий аромат, наполняя им легкие.

- Профессор, - как можно более деликатно воззвала она, - я думаю, вы _достойны_ моего интереса. Справедливости ради, вы сами это доказали, когда вручили мне те книги по Темным искусствам. _Вы_ создали интригу. Не отрицайте этого.

Снейп был поставлен в тупик и отчаянно пытался найти выход, но, кажется, потерял всякую способность шевелиться.

Гермиона Грейнджер – эта невыносимая всезнайка, несравнимая с кем-либо по интеллекту, а теперь еще и по интуиции, медленно, крупица за крупицей разгадывала его, и Снейп никогда не чувствовал себя более испуганным, чем сейчас.

- Вы действительно ожидали, что я не буду копать глубже? – тихо надавила она, - Неужели вы думали, что я не загляну за грань? Я думаю, что некоторыми окольными путями, вы пытаетесь общаться со мной больше, чем хотите это показать. Это только начало, но я думаю, вы находите все это очень сложным, и я этого не хочу. Это не должно быть так; вам просто это не знакомо. _Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь вам_…

Ее слова были просты, удивительно просты, и Снейп видел лишь чистую искренность, скрывавшуюся за ними. Однако это было слишком чуждо ему, что сразу отразилось на его лице.

- Я… - запнулся он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, когда внезапно неожиданный румянец стал проявляться на его щеках, не смотря на его попытки остановить это. Он тут же склонил голову, чтобы его волосы могли скрыть лицо.

Гермиона не была глупой и поняла его поступок. _Да, она жалела его_, но не потому что он был беспомощной душой или никем, а потому что этому несчастному человеку было настолько трудно найти способ контактировать. Она подозревала, что он не ожидал подобного акта доброты с ее стороны, что в эмоциональном плане огорчило ее более, чем она ожидала.

- Все в порядке, - пробормотала она ободряюще, наблюдая за борьбой в его глазах.

Не задумываясь о последствиях своих действий, Гермиона протянула руку и дотронулась до левой руки Снейпа, до места, где, как она подозревала, должна была быть черная метка.

Она почувствовала, как от ее пожатия его рука напряглась под стянутой материей сюртука, а также как он попытался отстраниться от нее. Он был не только плохо подготовлен к эмоциональному взаимодействию с окружающими, но его реакция лишь подтвердила то, чего Гермиона так боялась: Северусу Снейпу была чужда всякая форма физического контакта.

Она вдруг вспомнила, как он отшатнулся от нее, когда она прежде дотронулась до него. Его робость была почти тошнотворной в каком-то болезненном смысле. Она не могла себе представить, как можно было быть столь заключенным внутри себя, чтобы не знать, какого это, когда к тебе прикасаются или держат за руки, поэтому она отреагировала сердцем, нежели разумом:

- Пожалуйста, не отстраняйтесь от меня. Все в порядке. Это – это всего лишь моя рука. Я не пытаюсь причинить вам боль.

- Нет! – резко отрезал он, вытряхивая ее из состояния печали.

Страх на его лице подтвердил ее собственный. Она сочувственно посмотрела на него, чем возвела его стены обратно.

- Сэр –

- _Нет_, - повторил Снейп, но его голос никак не соответствовал той буре эмоций, отразившейся на его лице – то был не гнев, но травмы и унижения.

- Все в порядке, _правда_. Я не хотела –

- Не – надо – меня – жалеть, - четко по слогам проговорил он.

Гермиона не знала, что сказать. Она действительно жалела его.

- Это не то, о чем вы думаете, - выпалила она.

Снейп сузил глаза, пока они не превратились в узкие щели.

- Меня не волнует ваше отношение, Грейнджер. Я больше не желаю видеть _этот_ взгляд снова на вашем лице, вы меня поняли? Это оскорбление.

- Но –

- _Нет._

- Вот так вы отталкиваете людей? – возмутилась Гермиона, чувствуя огонь, разгоравшийся внутри.

Она уже давно забыла, с кем разговаривала. Увидев уязвимую сторону этого темного человека, она возвела его на другой уровень и теперь хотела увидеть больше.

- Так вы обращаетесь с теми, кто пытается приблизиться к вам? Подружиться с вами и понять вас?

«_Подружиться?_», - подумал Снейп, абсолютно сбитый с толку, - «_Должно быть, это один из моих ночных кошмаров…_»

Он моргнул и слегка покачал головой.

- Вы забываетесь, Грейнджер, - произнес он самым опасным тоном, что, однако, ни на секунду не остановило его несдержанную студентку.

- Нет! Я просто пытаюсь помочь вам. Возможно, я единственная, кто посмел это сделать! И кажется, первая за долгие годы, судя по вашей реакции. Вы должны схватиться за эту возможность вместо того, чтобы пренебрегать и отпихивать меня.

- _Какое вам дело?_ – воскликнул Снейп, взмахнув руками. Его хладнокровие и сдержанное поведение мгновенно улетучилось. Гермиона еще никогда не видела его столь оживленным, что чуть не заставило отступить ее.

- _Почему вы так заинтересованы? _Какая вам разница?

Гермиона ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она надулась и свела брови вместе так, что Снейп в ужасе подумал, что она расплачется, но этого не последовало. Однако осознание своей несдержанности заставило его остановиться.

- Вы действительно считаете, что _никто_ не захочет вам помочь? Не захочет узнать вас? Не захочет быть вашим другом? Это… Я – я даже не могу объяснить это. Вы действительно считаете меня настолько бессердечной?

- Я – мисс Грейнджер, я не считаю вас бессердечной. Я никогда не говорил подобного. Если я в чем-то выразил это, то сделано это было бессознательно.

Возможно, эта фраза профессора была самой близкой к извинению, поэтому Гермиона решила принять его.

- Спасибо, - замолчала она, изучая его глаза, прежде чем снова заговорить, - По крайней мере, вы можете ответить на мой вопрос?

Снейп приподнял бровь.

- О чем это?

Он честно не мог вспомнить другого редчайшего случая потери контроля над собой, что расстроило его гораздо больше, чем юная леди могла бы знать.

- Послушайте, я – я не могу это просто так забыть и притвориться, что ничего не видела. Я хочу верить вам. _Я очень хочу ошибаться, профессор. _Но ваша рука и затем ваше внезапное исчезновение… Где вы были? Если вы не можете ответить мне или откажетесь, я – у меня нет выбора, как только пойти к Дамблдору. Это не то, что я могла бы просто проигнорировать.

Шипение вырвавшееся изо рта Снейпа заставило Гермиону вздрогнуть, несмотря на ее намерение оставаться спокойной.

- Дамблдор путешествует, Грейнджер. До начала семестра он недоступен и вне вашей досягаемости.

Внезапная волна паники охватила Гермиону:

- Тогда я пойду к Мак Гонагалл.

_Это_ заявление тут же понизило уверенность Снейпа на несколько уровней.

_«Черт ее возьми»._

Снейп быстро напрягся, скривив губы.

- Если вам необходимо знать, я отправился на прогулку вокруг замка, это вас устроит? Я делаю так время от времени, когда мне необходимо прояснить разум. Ваши слова возымели на меня излишнее давление, чему я более не позволю случиться снова, уверяю вас, так как знаю, что сосредотачивать на вас свой гнев – это пустая трата моих сил, чем и оборачиваются в итоге эти занятия. Мне – мне необходимо было уйти от вас!

Снейп наблюдал за едва заметными изменениями в карамельных глазах Гермионы, готовя себя к худшему. Если упрямая девчонка не поверит ему и пойдет к Мак Гонагалл, тогда они с Дамблдором окажутся перед необходимостью объяснения и не одного.

Как никогда прежде Мак Гонагалл стала еще более подозрительной. Теперь, когда с возвращением лорда Волдеморта метка становилась все темнее, любой чих Северуса Снейпа ставился под вопрос всем персоналом школы.

И сейчас, вложив всю веру в свои объяснения, он надеялся тем самым убедить умную гриффиндорку воздержаться от дальнейшего напора.

- Понятно, - изрекла Гермиона, после продолжительной паузы, ставшей практически невыносимой, - А Метка?

- Что с ней? – отрезал Снейп.

- Ну, очевидно, что она уже беспокоила вас прежде и совершенно внезапно. Вас вызывали?

Снейпу захотелось дизаппарировать прямо на месте, но вместо этого он вылил на нее свое растущее недовольство, тихо рыча. Гермиона немного попятилась, но осталась непоколебима.

- Нет, Грейнджер. Но я до сих пор чувствую приступы боли, напоминающие о том, что значит иметь Метку. Я говорил вам прежде, я не тот, кем вы меня считаете.

- Я знаю это, профессор… Я – я просто хочу помочь…

Снейп резко отвернулся от нее, позволяя волосам скрыть его лицо, но Гермиона могла с легкостью догадаться, как поражен и стеснен он был. И все же он не попросил убрать ее руку, которая все также оставалась поверх ткани сюртука. Она хотела попробовать снова приблизиться к нему, но Снейп напряженно отстранил ее.

- Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

- Сэр, пожалуйста –

- _Пожалуйста_… Уходите.

Последняя фраза стала окончательной в их разговоре. Гермиона неохотно отняла свою руку от его, но ожидала, что Снейп, по крайней мере, посмотрит на нее, чтобы отпустить ее должным образом. Но он продолжал неловко стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, твердо глядя в пол, решительно избегая ее взгляда. Как будто она находилась в присутствии упрямого ребенка.

- Хорошо, - наконец заключила она, но мягко добавила, - Я оставлю вас одного. Но я не сдамся так просто в отношении вас.

Гермиона тихо извинилась, и к тому времени, как Снейп поднял глаза, ее уже не было. В комнате воцарилась тишина, удушающая и ужасно давящая на единственного оставшегося в ней человека.

Он должен бы быть привычен уже к ней, в конце концов, тишина была его постоянной компанией, но его разум кричал слишком громко, чтобы найти покой в своем одиночестве.

_«Почему это происходит со мной?»_


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13: Подготовка**

На следующее утро Гермиона не явилась. Оценив свои шансы, она решила, что профессор скорее отправит ее в небытие. В любом случае у них не было какой-либо договоренности.

Перевернувшись в кровати, она взглянула на часы. Восемь пятнадцать. Что ж, если Снейп хотел ее присутствия, он послал бы за ней еще пятнадцать минут назад.

_Или она не права?_

В тысячный раз Гермиона обдумывала этот вопрос. Состоявшийся между ними разговор не давал ей заснуть всю ночь, и она возвращалась к мысли, отразился ли он также и на сне Снейпа. Если нет, то она определенно чувствовала себя немного растоптанной и подавленной.

«_Ради Мэрлина, я всего лишь пыталась помочь. Какой упрямый мерзавец. Почему я не могу до него достучаться?»_

Зевнув, Гермиона закрыла глаза, позволяя тишине своей спальни отправить ее разум в бессознательное и блуждать там так долго, как позволил бы сон. Живоглот спокойно спал на кровати в ногах хозяйки, мягко урча, как делал всегда, находясь в ее компании.

Гермиона уже впадала в сон, когда внезапно рядом с правым ухом раздался громкий, очень знакомый и раздраженный рык. Подпрыгнув в кровати, Гермиона в ужасе прижалась в подголовнику. Живоглот громко зашипел, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, и он спрыгнул прочь.

Уставшему взору Гермионы предстало что-то очень шокирующее и одновременно потрясающее по своей красоте – Патронус в виде серебристой самки оленя стоял рядом с изголовьем кровати. Голос, однако, раздавшийся из ее рта, совсем не шел столь прекрасной форме.

Пораженная и оскорбленная, Гермиона открыла рот.

- _Вы опаздываете, Грейнджер! _Если вы ожидаете, что я буду ждать вашего появления, когда вам заблагорассудится, то вы куда менее умны, чем та внимательная и послушная ученица, за которую я вас принимал. Вы хотели больше дополнительных часов со мной, _вы их получите_, и будете приходить вовремя каждое утро. Я советую вам привести себя в порядок на счет три, прежде чем я окажусь в гостиной Гриффиндора.

На этом олень исчез сквозь дверь спальни, ловко проскакав по стенам. Сердце Гермионы так сильно билось в груди, что она думала, оно может лопнуть.

«_Что за… За три минуты или три секунды?_»

Это было не важно. Все еще наполовину сонная, Гермиона, спотыкаясь, встала с кровати, пошаркала по пустой комнате, не уделяя особое внимание одежде, которую она достала из ящиков и одела на себя. Пара ношеных джинсов, пурпурная майка, свободный голубой свитер в белую полоску – и абсолютно несочитаемый наряд был готов.

Она даже не взглянула на свою непокорную шевелюру в зеркало, подозревая что там был «густой лес» из невероятно закрученных локонов.

Натянув пару коричневых ботинок, доходивших до икр, она ободряюще потрепала Живоглота – тот сидел рядом с дверью с видом абсолютного недовольства на посмевший нарушить его сон Патронус.

- Будь послушным, Живик, - наказала она ему и, устало, скрылась за дверью.

«_Слава Богу, сейчас Рождественские каникулы_».

Почти с закрытыми глазами, Гермиона со стоном спустилась по лестнице в гостиную. Учитывая свой взлохмаченный вид, она была благодарна, что ни с кем не столкнулась по пути.

Стоя у входа, скрестив руки на груди, ее встречал таинственный мастер зельеварения. Его элегантная темная фигура стояла, облокотившись на холодные камни стен. Находясь в полумраке среди теней, окружавших его, он мог исчезнуть в мгновение ока.

- Доброе утро, - проурчал он спокойно.

Гермиона испуганно вскрикнула:

- Вы всегда так подкрадываетесь, - пропыхтела она.

- Любезно, что вы решили явиться, Грейнджер.

- Вы выгнали меня из класса вчера, помните?

Снейп фыркнул.

- Вы совершенно правы. Вы задаете слишком много вопросов и не знаете, когда остановиться.

Оскорбление не произвело своего обычного эффекта, прозвучав для Гермионы, как поддразнивание. И все же большой разницы не было - оно все равно раздражало ее.

Снейп отодвинулся от стены, внимательно осматривая ее, смятение явно прорисовывалось на его лице.

Не смотря на то, что Гермиона отчасти находилась в сонном состоянии, она заметила, как истощен он был. Обычные темные круги под глазами были еще более заметны, выделяясь на его и так бледной коже, что в целом придавало ему болезненный вид.

Она подумала было поинтересоваться его здоровьем, но ему, казалось, было все равно, и он фыркнул прежде, чем она успела спросить.

- Пойдемте, - приказал он.

- Как вам удалось войти сюда?

- _Что я вам сказал, Грейнджер?_

Гермиона нахмурилась:

- Не задавать вопросов.

- Очень хорошо.

Снейп провел ее за дверь и далее вниз по коридорам. Гермиона быстро догадалась, что они шли в класс по защите от темных сил.

- Вы знаете, вашего Патронуса было более чем достаточно, - проворчала она, пыхтя и едва поспевая за его шагами, бывшими в два раза длиннее ее собственных. - Вам не стоило приходить, чтобы забрать меня лично. Я не ребенок.

- Это сомнительно.

Гермиона что-то пробормотала себе под нос, благоразумно решив не произносить это вслух, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Когда они вошли в знакомую классную комнату, девушка была удивлена, увидев, что все столы и стулья были сдвинуты вдоль стен. Как только ее сознание начало потихоньку просыпаться, из ее рта сорвался стон.

- О, Мэрлин, только не сейчас…

Снейп, резко взмахнув мантией, обернулся к ней.

- Я абсолютно не заинтересован в вашей отработке невербальных заклинаний сегодня утром, Грейнджер. Осмелюсь сказать, ваши попытки будут жалкими, и лишь пустой тратой и моей и вашей энергий, учитывая, насколько вы сонны сейчас.

Его колкий тон заставил Гермиону проснуться и недовольно поджать губы.

- Как приятно чувствовать вашу веру в меня, сэр.

Снейп удивил ее едва заметной ухмылкой.

- Следите за языком, Грейнджер. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы пострадали от моего недовольства.

Отвернувшись, он прошел к своему столу, оказавшись на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы она пробормотала:

- Я уже пострадала.

- Полагаю, Поттер уже познакомил вам с практикой окклюменции?

Немного отвлекшись, она упустила его вопрос:

- Простите?

- _Окклюменции, - _он положил руку на бедро, другой оперевшись на свой стол, заметно взволнованный и немного утомленный.

- Хотите кофе, Грейнджер? Если это единственный способ держать вас в фокусе, предлагаю вам выпить его прежде, чем мы начнем. Предупреждаю, у вас будет очень тяжелое занятие со мной. И, на самом деле, не одно.

Гермиона осторожно смотрела на Снейпа.

- Это мое наказание, профессор?

- Зависит от того, как вы на это посмотрите.

- Больше никаких игр, пожалуйста.

Гермиона потерла глаза руками.

К счастью, Снейп не считал нужным спорить дальше и достал волшебную палочку. Элегантным движением руки, он явил кофейный чайник и две кружки из своего кабинета наверху. Произнеся «разогревающее» заклинание, он взглянул на свою уставшую студентку - на его лице не было и следа былой враждебности.

- Как вы предпочитаете кофе?

- Со сливками и сахаром, пожалуйста. Ванильный или ореховый крем, если он у вас есть.

Снейп кивнул, и Гермиона скользнула к его столу, почти плюхнувшись на стул, который он ей подготовил.

Чаша с ванильным кремом и тарелочка с кубиками сахара появились по его требованию. Немного поколебавшись, чтобы что-то взять, Гермиона подождала, когда Снейп сам устроится в своем кресле.

Как бы грубо ни вел себя маг, она не хотела быть совсем невежливой и невоспитанной. Наконец, смешав кофе на свой вкус, она взглянула на Снейпа, наливавшего себе чашку изящным движением руки, прежде чем взять ее. Его палочка исчезла. Откинувшись в кресле, он поднес кружку к губам, не обращая на нее никакого внимания.

- О, Мэрлин… Как же это на вас похоже, - рассмеялась Гермиона, не отводя взгляда от его пылающих глаз, в которых едва читалось оскорбление.

- Прошу прощения.

- _Черный кофе? _Это не было бы большим клише, даже если бы вы постарались.

Снейпу понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что ее насмешка была дружеской, безобидной, и он ответил не в своей обычной раздражительной манере.

- Мне нравится вкус.

Его глаза поверх кружки остановились на ее, когда он, наконец, сделал глоток. Гермиона заметила едва заметную улыбку, скрывавшуюся на его губах за ободом кружки, отчего улыбка на ее лице стала еще шире.

- Я не удивлена. Горький, кислый и ужасно неприятный. Должна признать, он идет вам.

- Вы всегда так добры в ваших наблюдениях?

- Обычно.

- Полагаю, это ваш утонченный способ моего презрения.

- Совсем нет. Я всего лишь бдительна.

- Ясно, - Снейп кивнул в направлении ее чашки кофе. - Половина вашей чашки даже не кофе. Вы с таким же успехом могли бы просто растворить стакан сахара.

- О, ерунда. По крайней мере, он имеет сладкий вкус вместо этого жуткого острого послевкусия.

- Как вам угодно, но это очень вредно для здоровья.

Гермиона чуть склонила свою кудрявую головку на бок, криво улыбнувшись.

- Вы беспокоитесь о моем здоровье, профессор?

- Абсолютно нет. Вам должно быть уже известно, Грейнджер, мне абсолютно наплевать.

- На всех?

- Ммм.

Сейчас она не была уверена, продолжал ли Снейп быть дерзким или уже был серьезен, однако ей становилось чуть проще угадывать его меняющиеся настроения. Он сохранял свой таинственный и непредсказуемый образ. Не смотря на это, она продолжала играть по его правилам.

- Значит, никаких планов на Рождество?

Снейп фыркнул, скрывая губы за кружкой.

- Что вы теперь задумали, Грейнджер?

- Ну, оно уже совсем рядом. Мне всего лишь было любопытно –

- Не изменил ли я чудом своих планов?

- Не совсем так. Это было бы совсем на вас не похоже. Просто я никогда прежде не оставалась в Хогвартсе на праздники. Будет ли что-нибудь особенное помимо ежегодного рождественского вечера для персонала?

Снейп удивленно приподнял бровь.

- Нет. Зачем? Вы бы предпочли провести праздники среди горстки уставших высохших старых магов и ведьм, нежели среди шумных членов рыжеволосого клана?

Гермиона почувствовала любопытство, скрывавшееся в его последней фразе – то, что менее внимательному ученику никогда бы не удалось заметить, что само по себе увеличило для нее интригу.

- Не совсем, нет, но Хогвартс так красив в это время года. Досадно, что никто здесь, кажется, не гордится или не ценит этого…

Снейп фыркнул, несогласно усмехнувшись.

- Многие ценят. Немногие разделяют вашу одержимость внешним блеском праздника, который теперь даже не отражает своего первоначального предназначения, Грейнджер.

На это Гермиона лишь закатила глаза.

- Прямо как вы.

- В самом деле, но мне кажется, что праздник, целью которого является покупка как можно большего числа дорогих подарков, траты бесчисленного количества денег, попытками избаловать других блеском вещей не стоит того, чтобы праздновать.

- Вот как вы _действительно_ считаете? – поддразнила она его, весело улыбаясь.

- Думаю, вы уже знаете.

- Вы всегда так ненавидели Рождество?

- Сколько себя помню.

Гермиона по новому взглянула на Снейпа, вспоминая черно-белую фотографию его матери, висевшую в кабинете.

- Даже в детстве?

Воспользовавшись моментом, Снейп бессознательно начал поправлять столь привлекательные пуговицы на своем сюртуке, что Гермиона приняла за свидетельство его беспокойства относительно поднятой темы.

«_Он действительно ненавидит обсуждать вещи, хоть немного касаемые его личной жизни…»_

Однако она тут же была отвлечена пуговицами на его сюртуке.

- Не в каждом доме Рождество счастливый праздник, Грейнджер, - его голос звучал приглушенно и напряженно.

Гермиона, собиравшаяся сделать глоток кофе, замерла с чашкой у рта, пристально глядя на него – ее любопытство взяло над ней верх.

- Ваша мама делала что-нибудь особенное на праздники?

Снейп сжал челюсти, и она была еще больше поражена, получив от него ответ.

- Нет. Мои родители не видели особой ценности в нем, как и я.

- О, - Гермиона остановилась, чувствуя, что глубже разговора не получится.

- Мне все равно кажется, что так нельзя. Ведь, знаете, у Рождества есть и хорошие стороны. Вы когда-нибудь были в рождественскую ночь на полуночной церковной службе?

- Да, - он отвернулся от нее прочь, что Гермионе стало не понятно, но его сдержанная реакция заставила отодвинуть кружку в сторону.

- И вы хотите сказать, что это не прекрасно? – Снейп равнодушно встретился с ней взглядом. - Пусть я не до конца понимаю, во что верю, но есть что-то необычайно загадочное – даже могущественное, в рождественской службе. Может быть это все чепуха, и она только в моей голове, но я не могу этого объяснить. Я думаю, в некоторых церквях перебарщивают с отмечанием, но с детства я ходила с родителями на рождественскую службу, и могу сказать, что такие церкви еще надо поискать.

- Полагаю, вы пойдете на службу вместе с Уизли в этом году?

Гермиона зашаркала ногами и заглянула в свою почти пустую кружку.

- Э…нет, Уизли не пойдут. Они не посещают рождественских служб. Сомневаюсь, что Гарри тоже пойдет, это не в его вкусе. На самом деле, я думала идти одна. Это одно из моих любимых занятий на Рождество, я не прощу себе, если придется пропустить это только из-за того, что никто больше не сможет.

- Печально.

Гермиона подозревала, то ему все равно, но все же улыбнулась.

- Все в порядке. Вам действительно стоит сходить на одну, профессор. Хм, я имею в виду, если у вас нет планов. Музыка очень красивая, а атмосфера просто… Нет ничего похоже на это.

Снейп ничего не ответил, но все это время внимательно смотрел на нее, изучая контуры ее многочисленных завитков - каштанового оттенка с золотистыми прядями, - и мягкий нежный контур губ.

Когда она улыбнулась, он почувствовал тепло, и ему стало приятно. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему стало проще выносить ее присутствие, тем более, когда он проснулся этим утром с намерением устроить ей тяжелый день.

Их беседа – простая и сердечная – стала, пожалуй, самой легкой, какую ему удавалось вести за столь долгое время. Он не привык говорить много и тем более не с одним из своих студентов, но сейчас сам желал принять в разговоре участие, пусть небольшое, и ему скорее понравилось это отклонение от его ежедневной рутины.

- Я не буду делать ничего подобного, Грейнджер, но благодарю вас за совет.

Гермиона подавила смех, прекрасно зная, что он не имел в виду ни единого слова благодарности.

- Я уже поняла.

Поставив чашку на стол, она взглянула на задумчивого строго человека, сидящего напротив нее. Она была очень удивлена, казалось бы, приятной беседой, которую они вели - если это можно было считать настоящей беседой, поэтому не собиралась отступать до тех пор, пока профессор не собирался вновь начать ее травить или давить, будучи в одном из своих ужасных настроений.

- И так, каковы другие ваши клише?

Снейп нахмурился:

- Прошу прощения?

- Вы знаете, о чем я.

Закинув ногу на ногу, он, придерживая, расположил кружку у себя на бедре.

- Напротив, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите.

- О, прекрасно. Я не заинтересована в ваших играх сегодня утром.

Гермиона вздохнула и осмотрела класс.

- Тогда, вы могли бы мне сказать, по крайней мере, к чему все это?

На что Снейп усмехнулся.

- Приятно видеть, что вы снова внимательны. Как я уже пытался узнать у вас, Грейнджер, насколько вы знакомы с практикой окклюменции и легилименции? Конечно, Поттер, должно быть, непрерывно скулил в прошлом году, насколько несправедлив я был к нему. К сожалению, наши утомительные уроки ни к чему не привели. Поттер доказал свою абсолютную неспособность к окклюменции, и, смею сказать, что Темный Лорд скоро более ясно поймет их общую связь.

Гермиона сидела испуганная на своем стуле, внезапно очень внимательно его слушая.

- _Сэр!_ – выдохнула она, с тревогой думая о своем лучшем друге.

- Успокойтесь, Грейнджер. Нет необходимости устраивать истерику. С Поттером все будет в порядке. Нам обоим известно, что проникновение в чужой разум скоро станет его одним из самых малых беспокойств. Так, что вам известно об окклюменции и легилименции?

- Хм, достаточно много, исходя из разговоров с Гарри и книг, которые я прочитала, но как это связано со мной?

- Я хотел бы, чтобы вы научились использовать эти знания.

- Я? Зачем?

- Если докажете, что способны пользоваться ими на высоком уровне, найдете их чрезвычайно полезными.

Когда она продолжила смущенно смотреть на него, Снейп что-то недовольно проворчал и склонился вперед.

- На вас вся ответственность, Грейнджер, в отличие от полной бесполезности вашего Уизли. Темный лорд и его последователи видят в вас обоих средство достижения цели. Но вы ближе всего к Поттеру и поэтому подвергаетесь большему риску. Я должен был начать эти занятия уже очень давно –

- А что с Роном?

Снейп издал разочарованное рычание.

- Я безуспешно пытался научить Уизли, пока он отрабатывал со мной дополнительные часы, и, что не удивительно, он оказался абсолютно бесполезным, неудачником. Хуже, чем Поттер, хотя я не думал, что такое возможно. Настоящее чудо, что ваш друг до сих пор сумел остаться в живых.

«_Рон никогда не говорил мне об этом_», - подумала Гермиона, - «_Не удивительно, что он так сильно раздражался из-за Снейпа по любому поводу_».

Гермиона не могла сдержать разочарованную кривую усмешку.

- Он не настолько плох, профессор. Он не раз помогал Гарри и мне.

Снейп зарычал снова, ясно выказывая свое суровое мнение о ее друге.

- Мне сложно в это поверить. И даже, если так, это, вероятно, было больше связано с удачей и чудачествами, чем мастерством. Ему весьма не хватает ума, Грейнджер. Я бы не стал полагаться на Уизли в опасной ситуации, даже если бы моя жизнь зависела от этого, и, смею сказать, Поттеру также не стоит этого делать.

Для Гермионы было немного удивительно такое слышать, и она не была полностью уверена, что суждение Снейпа было абсолютно верным в этом смысле, поэтому лишь пожала плечами.

- Я сожалею, что вы считаете его таким неспособным. Но я видела его в деле. Конечно, я не обязательно бы рискнула своей жизнью, только положившись на его способности, но Рон стойкий парень.

Снейп лишь покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал, за что Гермиона была ему внутренне благодарна. Она знала, что у Снейпа были причины так говорить, но Рон все же был ее другом. По крайней мере, она на это надеялась…

- Ваш Патронус, - сменила она тему, желая отвлечь свои мысли. – Самка оленя?

Снейп чуть передернулся в кресле, но его движение было столь неуловимо, что Гермиона почти упустила его из виду.

- Да, - ответил он сухо.

- Есть ли у него какое-либо значение?

Снейп отвернулся, хмуро уставившись в чашку с кофе.

- Никакого особенного, нет…

- О, - Гермиона смущенно рассматривала его покинутое выражение лица.

- Я не ожидала что ваш Патронус будет таким. Он очень красивый, - она на мгновение замолчала, – когда не кричит вашим голосом.

Снейп поднял голову и встретился с ней глазами.

- Полагаю, что так.

Он хотел расстроиться, часть его была недовольна предметом, который подняла юная леди, но ее дружелюбная улыбка стала отвлечением от его тяжких мыслей.

- И каким же вы представляли мой Патронус?

- Прошу прощения?

- Ну же, мисс Грейнджер, - губы Снейпа изогнулись в довольно провокационную усмешку, - несомненно, вы можете поделиться со мной вашими предположениями. В конце концов, вы подняли эту тему.

Он тут же заметил румянец, появившийся на ее щеках.

- О, хм, ну…

- Да? – подтолкнул он ее.

Щеки Гермионы окрасились более ярким цветом, и наступила тишина, прежде чем она ответила:

- Я думала, может быть это летучая мышь?

Снейп тут же нахмурился и театрально закатил глаза.

- Какое разочарование. Я думал, по крайней мере, _ваш_ ответ может быть интереснее, чем то, что думают все.

Гермиона неловко хихикнула, чувствуя себя немного униженной.

- Ну, я считала, что _это_ должно быть черным. Возможно кот или ворон.

- И это очевидно второе наиболее популярное предположение, - вздохнул Снейп, покачав головой. - Я ожидал от вас большего, Грейнджер.

- О, чепуха! Не можете же вы меня или кого-то еще обвинять за подобные мысли? Как я уже сказала: вы – ходячее клише.

Снейп тихо прошипел, отчего улыбка Гермионы только стала шире. Он не был зол, но бы что-то странное в том, как он резко бросил взгляд в сторону, как будто сама тема, которую она подняла, о его Патронусе, была болезненна для обсуждения.

Гермиона решила больше не давить. Это бы только усугубило его и без того раздражительные перепады настроения, а разговор пока шел на удивление хорошо.

Закончив пить свой кофе, Снейп принялся за работу, обучая Гермиону окклюменции и легилименции, что заняло остаток всего утра, ставшего довольно длинным и тяжелым.

Усадив Гермиону в центре класса, после коротких и сжатых объяснений о практике применения знаний, Снейп достал волшебную палочку и явил ее наиболее глубокие личные и неприятные переживания. Гермиона абсолютна не была к этому готова. _Совсем_.

Первый час стал достаточно изнурительным. Она не ожидала, что профессор проникнет, раскроет и узнает образы в подробностях, и каждый раз, когда он покидал ее разум, она чувствовала возрастающую тошноту и смущение.

Снейп сам не ожидал увидеть то, что ему открылось и не позволил увидеть ей свою реакцию.

_Гермиона, плачущая в уборной из-за своей самооценки… Плачущая из-за нехватки друзей, одиночества и неспособности вписаться в коллектив в течение первого года обучения… _

_Раскачивающаяся взад и вперед на своей кровати, молча принижая себя, пока не погружалась в сон. _

_Не достаточно умна, не достаточно красива, не достаточно хороша для Рона или любого другого молодого человека…_

_Как неуверенна она была, находясь в присутствии своего друга в этом году…_

Гермиона не осознавала, насколько психически слабой она была, пока Снейп не заставил ее «проигрывать» эти воспоминания снова и снова. Образы следовали непрестанной лентой, не прекращаясь ни на мгновение так, что девушка была готова закричать в знак протеста.

Подумать только, что Северус Снейп тоже увидел их все, что заставляло ее чувствовать себя намного хуже. _О, гораздо хуже… И такой слабой…_

Неловкая тишина, следовавшая за каждой попыткой блокировать проникновение Снейпа в ее разум, не облегчала дела. Гермиона видела, как трудно становилось темному магу смотреть на нее каждый раз, когда он покидал ее мысли. Он фыркал или просто избегал всяких комментариев относительно того, что видел, поощряя ее к новой попытке.

К концу утра, Гермиона отчаянно желала выбраться из душного помещения классной комнаты, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы исчезнуть и быть подальше от профессора в свете видения им самых ужасных моментов унижения, которые она когда-либо испытывала за всю свою короткую жизнь.

Чувствуя все более возрастающее недовольство Гермионы и более не желая погружаться дальше, Снейп, взглянув на часы, убрал свою палочку в одежды.

- На данный момент это все, Грейнджер. Полагаю, вам нужен перерыв.

- Да… Пожалуйста…

В ходе урока Гермиона упала на пол и так и осталась там. Встав на колени, чтобы подняться, она вдруг увидела перед своим лицом большую ладонь Снейпа, протянутую ей. Взглянув вверх, она увидела, что поступок был обусловлен благородными намерениями, читавшимися как в глазах профессора, так и в его губах, чего ранее она никогда не замечала.

Гермиона затаила дыхание, ошеломленная знаком неожиданной доброты, удивленная теплотой и ощущением его ладони, когда он помогал ее подняться. Она были мозолистой от долгих лет нарезания ингредиентов, смешивания, самого процесса зельеварения, но несмотря на это была все же достаточно мягкой и такой отличной от рук Рона или Гарри…

Внезапно контакт резко оборвался. Снейп снова поправил пуговицы на сюртуке и снова довольно быстро отвел взгляд. Гермиона не могла ничего поделать с собой. Было удивительно мило, как определенно неловок он становился, когда из глубин проникала настоящая искренность, которая, казалось, проявлялась все чаще в ее присутствии, хотя она понятия не имела, почему.

- Возможно, вам стоит подышать свежим воздухом, - спокойно предложил он.

Девушка облегченно согласилась с предложением и тут же забыла о ее самых ужасных моментах, свидетелем которых он стал, возможно, потому что уже входила в его маленький круг, что находила ободряющим.

- Я думаю, свежий воздух – хорошая идея, сэр. Спасибо.

Снейп кивнул, и как только она повернулась, чтобы уйти, она услышала его шепот:

- Пожалуйста, не торопитесь.

Она замерла, пораженная искренностью в его голосе, которую никогда прежде не слышала. Быстро выйдя из класса, она направилась к главным дверям замка, погружаясь в зимний холод и забыв, что на ней нет пальто.

Надеясь, что ледяной воздух может очистить ее голову и дать хоть немного стойкости, Гермиона ждала, пытаясь не заплакать в то время, как неприятные воспоминания снова наводняли ее сознание.

* * *

Северус, прислонившись к внешней стене замка, поднес к губам сигарету, зажатую между пальцев, позволяя острому аромату наполнить его легкие перед длительным выдохом, наблюдая, как вздымающийся дым исчезал, уносимый декабрьским ветром. Он не знал, что его руки дрожали, а сигарета ни сколько не успокаивала нервы.

Ее ингредиенты составляли его собственные добавки, и он часто искал укрытия вне стен замка или в другом более неприметном месте, зная, что немногие студенты-болваны или персонал школы посмеют побеспокоить его здесь.

«_Она еще более несправедлива к себе, чем я предполагал_», - думал он, потягивая немного лакричной добавки, оставшейся в наполовину выкуренной сигарете, - «_Я знал, что ее стремление быть лучшей было обусловлено боязнью неудач, возможно издевательствами в детстве, но такая смехотворно низкая самооценка?»_

Воспоминание Гермионы, смотрящей в зеркало с выражением полного отвращения – взгляд, который так был знаком Северусу, - нахлынул на него волнами. Он знал, что юные леди ее возраста склонны критиковать свою внешность. Даже _он_, в конце концов, когда-то был подростком. Но Северус, еще будучи маленьким мальчиком, изначально забросил всякие попытки улучшить свою внешность, поэтому ему едва ли было знакомо желание Гермионы выглядеть привлекательной и сексуальной, но он, безусловно, мог оценить степень ее самоуничижения, чего никак от нее не ожидал.

«_Какого черта она стала так думать о себе? Кто вбил ей такое ошибочное впечатление о себе? Ее родители?», - _Даже не зная их, Северус сильно сомневался в этом, -«_Поттер? Он болван, абсолютно невнимательный большую часть времени, но он не способен на такую жестокость_».

Но затем он вспомнил, как она оценивала свою внешность в одном конкретном воспоминании о Роне, и прежде, чем Северус начал анализировать ситуацию Гермионы, его острый ум уже успел понять, кто конкретно стал причиной всех ее комплексов: «_Уизли. Чертов Уизли»._

Снейп зарычал вслух и сделал еще одну затяжку, позволяя его сознанию блуждать. Темный лорд ожидал, что Северус завоюет полное доверие Гермионы; того же ждал и Дамблдор. Но Северус не мог заставить себя думать об _этом_ слишком долго. Это только приводило его в бешенство, ему хотелось разорвать себе лицо за свои поступки – _за все_, что он совершал…

«Для общего блага», - продолжал напоминать ему Дамблдор. Слова заставили Северуса зарычать в холодный воздух.

«_К черту «общее благо»! Что насчет меня? Что с моей душой? Моим сознанием? Мной?_»

Он смотрел на падающий снег, его взгляд вдруг стал пустым, а мысли улетели очень далеко.

«_Лили… Что еще я могу сделать?_»

Северус не услышал шуршание приближающихся шагов, несмотря на его неестественно быстрые рефлексы, и когда он, наконец, почувствовал, что уже не один, он испугался – молниеносно извлек волшебную палочку из кармана сюртука, готовый атаковать. Но встретился с ошеломленной Гермионой, заметно потрясенной и отступившей назад, не подозревавшей о присутствии темного мага, стоявшего, облокотившись на стену.

- Грейнджер? – Северус подозрительно рассматривал ее, изучая ее силуэт.

Он опустил волшебную палочку.

- О! Простите, я не видела, что вы здесь. Я не думала, что вы будете снаружи, в смысле _здесь_.

Северус заколебался, некоторое мгновение изучая ее, прежде чем окончательно спрятать волшебную палочку в полах своих одежд.

- Да, кхм, полагаю, мне самому был необходим глоток свежего воздуха.

- Ясно… - ее любознательный взгляд остановился на зажженной сигарете в руке Северуса, и она удивленно нахмурилась.

- Вы курите?

Темные глаза Северуса сверкнули одновременно гневно и удивленно, но как именно, она решить не могла.

- Вы не одобряете?

- Немного, - призналась она и скривила носик, юмористично улыбаясь. - По правде говоря, при всем уважении, это отвратительно, от этого тошнит.

Снейп не ответил ей едким замечанием, что она нашла удивительным. Он снова сделал глубокий вдох, все это время глядя на нее, даже, когда выдыхал дым в воздух, которым они дышали. Намеренно он пытался вызвать у нее очередную неодобрительную реакцию, как она подозревала, на что она лишь закатила глаза.

- Сожалею, что вы не одобряете, - ответил он.

К ее удивлению, он бросил окурок в снег и затоптал его ногой. Гермиона подавила смех.

- Вам тяжело со мной. Не стоило этого делать ради меня.

- О, поверьте, я и не делал.

- Ах, конечно нет. Это было бы слишком по-рыцарски с вашей стороны.

Снейп смахнул несколько прядей волос с лица и с недовольным видом оценил отсутствие на ней теплой одежды, игнорируя ее последнюю фразу.

- Что вы только делаете здесь без пальто, Грейнджер? Желаете умереть или вы всегда так беспечны?

Только теперь до Гермионы дошло, что она бродила по окрестностям почти час и уже неконтролируемо дрожала, крепко обхватив себя за плечи, чтобы хоть немного сохранить тепло тела. Несмотря на холод, ее щеки начали пылать.

- Полагаю, _беспечна_, - тихо ответила она, пытаясь немного ему улыбнуться. Она действительно _замерзла_.

Что-то проворчав, чего она не уловила, маг начал на двигаться на нее. Гермиона попыталась отступить назад, но внезапно оказалась укутанной в тяжелое шерстяное пальто Снейпа.

Черное мягкое, пахнущее пряностями и травами, пропитанное ароматом табака, Гермиона с радостью приняла его, найдя дополнительный уют в тепле, оставшемся от тела человека, который мгновение назад был сам в него одет.

- Спасибо, сэр, - поблагодарила она и еще сильнее укуталась в его большое пальто.

Их глаза встретились на самый короткий миг, прежде чем Снейп вернулся на свое первоначальное место, снова создавая между ними пропасть.

- Вам не стоит блуждать в такую ужасную погоду, Грейнджер, - спокойно выговорил он.

- Я не блуждала. Я…кхм, была погружена в свои мысли.

- Действительно.

Между ними возникла короткая пауза, прежде чем она спросила:

- И как долго вы курите?

Снейп нахмурился.

- Неужели мое курение табачных листьев так вас расстроило?

- Простите, нет. Я неправильно выразилась. Я просто не ожидала увидеть вас курящим, вот и все.

«_Еще одна загадка_», - подумала она, все более заинтригованная магом, чем должна была бы.

Снейп усмехнулся и взглянул в сторону Запретного леса, на верхушки покрытых снегом деревьев и белые шапки гор вдали.

- Это одна из немногих вещей, которая позволяет мне расслабиться, - ответил он, мягко урча.

- Что в ней?

Снейп вопросительно посмотрел на нее:

- Зачем вам?

- Хм… ну, - она смущенно бросила взгляд прочь на пелену чистого снега, окружавшего ее.

Без долгих колебаний или слов, Снейп засунул руку в карман сюртука и достал оттуда две сигареты. Прокрутив одну из них в своих длинных пальцах, как будто обдумывая безрассудность его последующего шага, он бросил ее Гермионе.

- О! – она споткнулась, поймав сигарету, и тут же покраснела.

- Уже передумали? - В глубине его мерцающих глаз читалось темное любопытство, отразившееся едва заметной улыбкой в уголках его губ.

Необычный вид только повысил искушение, и спустя мгновение Гермиона сдалась.

- Ух, ладно.

Она не спеша провальсировала к нему, чувствуя себя уже смелее.

- У вас есть зажигалка, профессор?

Достав серебряный Zippo из кармана, Снейп сначала зажег ее сигарету. Гермиона никогда не курила раньше, но если это помогало профессору расслабиться, как он утверждал, и если он был не против поделиться, она решила схватиться за появившуюся возможность. Ей самой было необходимо успокоиться после утренних волнующих мыслей.

- О… Вау, - выдохнула она после первой затяжки.

Она тут же почувствовала эффект от сигареты, ее нервы начали медленно «закипать», чтобы затем успокоиться.

_Это было здорово_.

Снейп с интересом следил за ее реакцией.

- Я добавил сюда ингредиенты Успокаивающего зелья.

- Да, она сильная, - вдохнула Гермиона, выглядя гораздо более довольной, - Мне нравится.

- Как и мне.

- Подождите… это же солодка?

Она обернулась к нему и скептически взглянула, на что он отреагировал взглядом, выражавшим повышенное любопытство.

- Что?

- О, ради Бога. Это _черная_ лакрица? _Серьезно_? – Снейп отвернулся от нее, чтобы не улыбнуться прямо на месте. - Вы _действительно_ ходячее клише.

- Разве я не должен оправдывать свою мрачную репутацию?

- Ну, не в десятой степени, нет. Я думаю, люди и так уже все поняли.

Снейп пожал плечами, делая паузу, чтобы сделать еще одну затяжку.

- Кажется, это моя роль, - равнодушно ответил он.

Гермиона чуть склонила голову и начала изучать его серьезный, и все же довольно красивый профиль. Он не был красив в общепринятом смысле, но все же был сравнительно привлекателен.

Может быть, это были черты его личности или характер, который она только сейчас начала узнавать, и который прежде был ей незнаком, но мнение Гермионы о мастере зелий уже не было таким же, как прежде. На самом деле, внимательно рассматривая его в этот момент, она заключила, что он был очень даже привлекателен.

Гермиона не могла сказать, шутил ли он или говорил серьезно по поводу своей фразы, но реальность становилась все более грустной, и где-то в груди она чувствовала укол вины.

- Это не то, что я имела в виду.

- Я знаю.

Чувствуя, что Снейп не заговорит с ней, пока не будет готов, Гермиона сделала еще несколько небольших вдохов ароматного табака, пытаясь понять, что еще профессор добавил, чтобы придать сигарете дополнительные эффекты.

Наконец, она не выдержала:

- Что вы еще туда добавили?

Его ответ прозвучал скучным тоном:

- Цветок пурпурного шипа, кровь саламандры и сок граната.

- Кровь саламандры? – Гермиона скривила нос. – Мило.

Снейп фыркнул.

- Ведь вы ее не чувствуете, не так ли?

- Нет… Значит это ингредиенты Укрепляющего зелья?

- Верно.

«_Успокаивает и укрепляет. Умно_», - Гермиона улыбнулась, но вскоре почувствовала себя по-дурацки.

Сделав еще одну затяжку, она вдруг сильно закашлялась, непривычная к курению, однако от нее не укрылся любопытный блеск в глазах Снейпа.

- Грейнджер, ее не надо сосать, как соломинку.

- Да, я уже поняла, - все еще кашляя, раздраженно ответила Гермиона, - но спасибо!

Когда, наконец, приступ кашля закончился, она заметила, что Снейп все еще продолжал довольно ухмыляться ей, причем его улыбка была самой настоящей, которую Гермиона никогда не ожидала бы увидеть на лице декана Слизерина.

В мгновение она почувствовала притягательную силу его необычной легкой улыбки, как мотылек – силу пламени.

- Я – я обычно не совершаю подобных вещей.

- Подобных? Например, не курите с одним из ваших профессоров, который добровольно вручает вам сигарету? Мне не следовало этого делать.

- Я совершенно согласна, но не думаю, что вас этого особо беспокоит. На самом деле, я считаю это серьезным проступком и очень непрофессиональным с вашей стороны. Вы плохо влияете, вам это известно?

- В таком случае, я буду вам признателен, если вы не известите об этом декана вашего факультета.

Гермиона обнадеживающе кивнула в своей обычной манере, наблюдая за Снейпом, который, отвернувшись, сделал еще одну затяжку, и недовольно проворчал более мягким тоном:

- Она и так уже достаточно ненавидит меня. Нет необходимости извещать ее о том, что я порчу наиболее ценную студентку ее факультета.

На этот раз фыркнула Гермиона.

- Думаю, она бы не поверила мне, даже если бы я об этом сказала. Я слишком «хорошая девочка» и «пример академической модели поведения», чтобы быть пойманной за чем-то неприличным.

- Вы едва ли модель хорошего поведения, Грейнджер.

- А? И что _это_ должно значить?

Снейп покосился на нее, на его губах заиграла редкая чуть перекошенная улыбка, подталкивающая ее догадаться, но затем он ответил.

- Вы думаете, мне неизвестно, кто сварил оборотное зелье на втором году обучения с ингредиентами, взятыми из моего персонального хранилища?

Гермиона тут же закашлялась снова. Придя в себя, она встретилась с торжествующим взглядом Снейпа, который вряд ли бы смогла забыть. Все ее лицо тут же вспыхнуло.

- Я, кхм, я не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

Снейп на половину фыркнул, на половину рассмеялся, покачивая своими темными прядями волос.

- Вы думаете, я не знал, Грейнджер, что это вы украли из моего хранилища, а не Поттер? Вы, _должно быть_, считаете меня полным глупцом?

- Нет, совсем нет, - ответила Гермиона довольно поспешно.

- И вы думаете, мне неизвестно, что это вы подожгли мою мантию на матче по квиддичу в первом классе?

Глаза Гермионы расширились:

- _Что_?

- О, да, - черные глаза Снейпа довольно блеснули, - Не удивляйтесь так.

- Как… Как, черт возьми, вы узнали?

- Я слежу за вами, Грейнджер.

- _Что_?

Он равнодушно пожал плечами.

- Я подозрителен по своей натуре. Я слежу за всеми.

- Я – Но, вы – Ох, хорошо, отлично! Да, это была _я_, но я клянусь, это было потому что –

- Не беспокойтесь, - Снейп пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

Гермиона надула губы, не зная, как отреагировать на его фразу, и решила вернуться к извинениям, что было характерно для нее:

- Простите меня, сэр.

- Вы нисколько не сожалеете, Грейнджер. Не извиняетесь за то, в чем вы не считаете себя виноватой.

Сказано это было не резко, и след улыбки все еще сохранялся на его лице, что позволило Гермионе немного расслабиться.

Он не был зол, и это было облегчением.

- Хорошо, тогда я не буду.

Спустя несколько минут, в течение которых не было слышно ничего, кроме ветра, заглушающего тишину между ними, оба закончили курить сигареты и снова встретились взглядами. Это была не совсем комфортная ситуация, но что-то изменилось в атмосфере.

«_Возможно, это все сигарета_», - подумала Гермиона, - «_или может быть что-то еще_».

Крайняя неловкость от их прошлых встреч куда-то исчезла, унесенная порывом ветра.

- Полагаю, мы должны вернуться обратно к работе? – предложила Гермиона, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица, теперь относительно спокойное и мягкое.

- Нет, - прошептал Снейп в ответ, заставая ее врасплох. - Я думаю, вы достаточно испытали за один день. Завтра Рождественский Сочельник, Грейнджер. Отправляйтесь в Нору, отдохните и насладитесь праздником.

Гермиона была внутренне разочарована его ответом, но также ободрена необычайной мягкостью, которую она заметила в его голосе. Ее карие ресницы затрепетали, ее глаза на мгновение задержались на нем – она не была уверена, как долго, на самом деле – прежде чем он снова удивил ее. Молча протянув свою руку, Снейп отвел взгляд прочь, чтобы сопроводить ее обратно в теплые покои Хогвартса.

Никто прежде никогда не брал ее за руку, и Гермиона вдруг внезапно почувствовала себя неуверенно и застенчиво, позволив профессору увести ее прочь от удаленного места, где они стояли.

«_Какой сюрприз_», - размышляла она, в то время, как забавная улыбка появилась на ее лице.

Однако ей были абсолютно неизвестны мысли одиночества, внезапно зашевелившиеся в мозгу Снейпа. В отличие от гриффиндорки, у него не было планов на Рождество. У него их никогда не было.

Невероятно несчастные мысли всегда возвращались к нему в это время года, и на этот раз, Снейпу была противна жалкая реальность того, что он снова проведет праздник в одиночестве, вне чьей либо компании, даже без нее.

Независимо от того, как много работы надо было сделать, несомненно, чувство опустошения будет мучить его, пока она будет далеко. Снейп спрашивал себя, будет ли талантливая юная леди, сейчас державшаяся за его руку, думать также, но откинул эту мысль прочь, как только она вошла в его голову.

И снова он чувствовал себя дураком.

«_У нее есть настоящая жизнь, Северус, - друзья, семья, которая заботится о ней, общественная жизнь, которую ты никогда не поймешь и вряд ли станешь ее частью, так что даже не думай об этом. Ты не должен. Ты один. И ты всегда будешь один. Всегда…»_


End file.
